


Forbitten Love

by TrappedInAPentagram



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Slow Burn, Tension, Vampire Dan, Vampire Hunters, but really romantic bites too, ha get it because vampires, i promise i know how to spell forbidden, it's just a stupid pun title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 47,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAPentagram/pseuds/TrappedInAPentagram
Summary: When a vampire hunt goes wrong, usually it's not because the vampire is too damn cute to kill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha yes hello lovelies i've returned with a fresh new fic for all you fine people! now let me be clear. when i say i have a thing for vampire stories, i don't mean Twilight. my thing for vampire stories actually stems from the manga Vampire Knight, but that's a whole nother can of worms, and to also be clear, this fic is not based off that manga. what i can say is that y'all should buckle up for a wild ride bc this shit's gonna be fun and feelsy and hopefully all-around fabulous *gay sparkles*  
> (anyone else enjoy the pun in the title? no? i probably should've went with something more serious? yeah probably)

Arin's gaze swept over the inhabitants of the bar. He was seated across from Barry, both men holding a glass, but neither drinking. Arin tilted his head to look at Barry from under the brim of his hat, silently grabbing Barry's attention with his gaze, flicking his eyes to his left. A strikingly good looking woman with dark hair sporting a blonde streak had just leaned against the bar beside a man who was clearly wasted. Arin casually lifted his glass to his lips, letting the liquid touch his lip but not enter his mouth, lowering the mug and wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he strained to try to hear the woman over the chatter in the building.

Barry narrowed his eyes, the drunkard clearly hitting on the woman in a way that would never have worked on a normal, sober person. Yet there she was, laughing at the appropriate times, setting her hand on his shoulder just so. Arin made a face; they'll stoop to any level these days.

Barry nonchalantly set his hand flat against the table, Arin awaiting his signal. The woman finally managed to say what the man wanted to hear, getting him to stand unsteadily. She put an arm around him, impressively retaining a flirty smirk all the while. As soon as she was past their table on her way to the door, Arin noted Barry lifting a finger. He was itching to go after them, but knew she wouldn't get far having to lug the drunk man around. As soon as the two were out the door, Barry stood, Arin following suit. Barry tossed a few coins onto the table and made his way to the door with long strides, Arin on his heel. 

Barry opened the door, scanning the area, barely spotting the woman turning to lead the man down an alley. He gestured to Arin with his head, the pair strolling up the cobblestone street, a few horses tied to the post outside the bar nickering at them. Arin slid his hand into his trench coat, pulling his collapsible crossbow from a holster on his belt. Barry drew out a hunting knife with one hand, holding up his free hand with fingers open before they rounded the corner to make Arin stop. For a few agonizing seconds, they didn't move, until Barry closed his fingers into a fist.

Arin moved around Barry, aiming the crossbow into the alley. When his thumb pulled the first trigger on the side of the stock, the two limbs unfolded, his index finger pulling the main trigger in trained sequence. The woman in the alley still managed to dodge, hissing at them as her eyes glinted red in the dark of the moonlit alley. The inebriated gentleman looked horribly confused and upset that they were interrupted.

Arin yelled, "You'll thank me, later!" as he reloaded his crossbow, the woman growling and abandoning her target to run. Barry gave swift chase, Arin following and patting the drunkard's shoulder with a smug grin as he passed. 

The woman was unnaturally quick, but Barry and Arin had trained their stamina for just this sort of thing. After all, hunting vampires would be no fun if it were easy.

She jumped onto a crate, grabbing the overhang of a roof and hoisting herself up, starting to run along the rooftops. Barry didn't bother climbing after her, following on the ground level. Arin took a shot at her legs, aiming in front of her, managing to nick her ankle. This didn't slow her, though it did piss her off enough to make her yell, "For a hunter, you have shitty aim!"

"For a vampire, you have shitty taste!" Arin yelled back, smiling as they ran. The banter was one of his favorite parts of the job, particularly because it was so rare to find a vampire with a sense of humor. That generally meant they were younger, not tired of immortality yet.

Arin noted a Y in the road ahead, keeping his eye mostly on the woman, veering to take the right path as Barry took the left. Arin had to dash past a few pedestrians that gave them dirty looks, but Arin had long since learned to ignore them. They were just doing their job.

Arin spotted a roadblock ahead where some men were unloading wooden beams and carrying them into a building, probably working on some renovation or another. He groaned, not about to risk darting into an alley for fear of the vampire realizing her opening to escape. This in mind, he vaulted over the roadblock, a few carpenters shouting various curses and variations of, "You can't be here!"

"Sorry, passing through!" Arin yelled back as he dodged expertly around the men, sliding under a wooden beam being carried by two men. He immediately jumped back up into a run, shortly realizing he was approaching a dead end. He took note of a rain barrel, jumping onto it and clambering onto the roof, taking a moment to get his bearings, seeing the woman a roof over. He grinned and took off again, muttering, "I love this job," as he jumped the gap from one roof to the next, trying to catch up with her.

She eventually skidded to a halt, her line of buildings ending, Arin blocking her path down the next row of houses. He aimed his crossbow, saying, "You can't run forever."

"Neither can you," she replied, bolting in the direction she'd come from. Arin heard Barry's disembodied voice groan, Arin shouting, "I got it," as he aimed, firing and this time hitting the back of her calf. She tripped, Arin triumphantly pumping a fist and giving a whoop before running towards her, the vampire pulling the bolt from her leg with a grimace. Arin saw Barry climb onto the roof in front of her, Arin jumping rooftops and approaching her from behind. She stood slowly, glaring and asking, "What do you want?"

Barry pointed his knife at her, "It's simple, actually. We might not even kill you over it, if the info is good."

She sighed, "Alright, let's hear it."

"We need the location of your Alpha."

She snorted, "Typical."

Arin said, "I'd hurry and give us something to go on, my trigger finger gets twitchy when I'm anxious."

Barry nodded, "It's true, it does."

"May as well shoot me and get it over with, then," she sneered. "I don't know where she is," she crossed her arms.

"But you know who does," Arin pressed. "We know there's an hierarchy system. We've been working our way up, and we just want a straight answer."

She turned her head to look at him, "Even if I told you where my Sire was, you wouldn't get the information from him."

Barry said, "If you won't tell us where he is, just give us a name."

She frowned, looking between them, saying, "Dan," before jumping sideways off the roof. Neither Arin nor Barry made a move to follow her, watching her run away down the street.

"Yeah, I'm sure there aren't a million leads for the name Dan," Arin grumbled.

"We'll find him," Barry said. "After all, we found Suzy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i had to cut this chapter short, i'm running short on time but i promise i'll update really soon!


	2. Chapter 2

The partners made their way back to their base of operations. Ross, Jon, and Kevin would undoubtedly be anxious to know how their hunt had gone. Kevin needed the new information as quickly as possible so he could have something to work on--not having anyone to track made him twitchy. Jon, meanwhile, would probably have invented some new vampire-hunting equipment they could test in the meantime. 

After they made it out of the town borders, it was a matter of following the right trails through the woods. After a good forty minutes of walking, Arin followed Barry through a shallow creek, sloshing their way through the water to the opposite bank towards a recluse cabin, the building camouflaged by creeping vines that had crawled their way up the walls, the leaves of the ivy helping to block light coming from the dirt-smudged windows. 

The two horses tied to a ramshackle post whinnied at their approach, evidently not happy about being left behind on their latest hunt. Arin rubbed the nose of his grey and white speckled mare, "Sorry, it wasn't far enough to warrant bringing you this time, Mochi." Barry simply scratched behind the ear of his Clydesdale before heading to the door. He didn't bother knocking, pushing the door open and shouting, "Anything to report?"

"Nothin' excitin'," Ross' reply came from the living room, where he was seated looking at a map laid on the coffee table in front of him.

Arin said, "Damn, I was hoping maybe the vamps would finally track this place down and drink you dry."

"They'd be doin' a lotta drinkin', but not of my blood," Ross smirked, making a jerk-off motion with his hand.

Arin rolled his eyes, "You'd be lucky to get a dog to lick your balls, man."

Barry snapped, "Guys, enough about ball licking, come on," as he hung his coat up, kicking off his soaked boots by the door. Arin did the same, ruffling Ross' hair from behind as he passed. Ross didn't bother ducking away, letting it happen and not even bothering to run a hand through it to fix it. 

They heard steps coming up from the cellar, Kevin asking, "How'd it go?" hopefully.

"Could've been worse," Barry shrugged. "We found Suzy."

Kevin grinned, "So my informant wasn't lying, that's good."

Arin nodded, "Sure, except your next lead is gonna drive you up a fucking wall."

"Why?" Kevin asked, looking a bit disappointed already.

Barry replied, "Dan," simply, grabbing some coffee that Ross had put together for them prior to their arrival.

"Pardon?"

"Dan," Barry repeated. "That's the only thing we have to go on," he poured cream into his mug.

Kevin rubbed his chin, "No age?"

"Nada," Arin sighed, filling a glass of water. "Just the name Dan."

"Hm," Kevin hummed in thought as he walked over to view the map Ross was surveying. "Well, being as high up in the hierarchy as he is, hopefully that'll narrow it down. I mean, how many vampires in the area can be named Dan?"

"You're the tracker, man," Arin shrugged, taking several large gulps. "What's Jon got for us?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Jon's usual chipper tone echoed up from downstairs. "Come have a look see!"

Arin exchanged a look with Barry, Barry taking a swig of coffee silently before nodding to the stairwell for Arin to take the lead. He chugged his water first, wiping his mouth and trudging down the stairs, the floor creaking loudly as they descended. Arin immediately received a clap on the back from their inventor when he reached the bottom of the stairs, Jon clasping Barry's hand in greeting, "I think you boys are really gonna love this one."

"We always do," Arin said, "show us the goods."

Barry nodded, saying dryly, "The anticipation is killing me."

Jon chortled, "Oh ho ho, it should be." He lead them to a work bench, standing with a smug, triumphant expression as he held a hand out toward what appeared to be a standard knife.

Arin stared at it, saying, "Uh...cool knife?"

Jon smirked, "It is a cool knife, Arin. An astute observation. But do you know _why_ it's a cool knife?"

"Fuck's sake man show us what it does," Barry said, taking a sip.

Jon said, "Why you gotta take the fun outta everything, Barry? Fine," he picked up the knife, twisting a ring at the base of the hilt and removing a small cylindrical capsule. "The handle has a compartment for storing poisons, holy water, the like. When you stab into something," here Jon used two fingers to grab the flat edges of the blade, pushing it down toward the hilt, uncovering small openings, "it opens these pores in the metal that allow the liquid insert to drain into the target. Pretty neat, huh?"

Arin asked, "Is it water tight?"

"So long as the blade doesn't get compressed in its sheathe," Jon said, "still kinda working around that one."

Barry nodded, "It'll come in handy, that's for damn sure. But wouldn't it be easier to just...dip the blade in water or poison before going out with it?"

Jon stared at him a moment, "You really suck the fun outta everything, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," Barry clapped a hand to Jon's shoulder with a grin. 

Arin said, "Well, to be fair, it'd suck to forget you dipped your knife in poison and proceed to use it for something."

"See?" Jon pointed to Arin, "This is the kind of love and support I need!"

"Aw, you know I'll always love you," Arin smiled, Jon wrapping him in a bear hug.

Barry swished a hand, "Take it somewhere else, guys."

"Do you have a problem with our love?" Arin asked dramatically, bending a leg up to rest against Jon's hip.

"I do when it's happening three feet in front of me," Barry laughed. "I just wanna enjoy my coffee."

Jon said, "Well you're free to go drink your fuckin' coffee upstairs if you're just gonna shit on our undying love! I think he's jealous," he looked back to Arin.

Arin nodded, "Totally jealous."

Barry shook his head, "I'm gonna go see if Kevin's thought of anything."

"Alright, meet you up there after we're done pounding each others' assholes," Arin replied. Barry didn't dignify him with a response, so Arin asked, "You got anything else?"

Jon said, "Well," as he dropped Arin's leg, going back toward his workbench. He shifted a few papers around, tapping a finger on one, "I had an idea for an automatic crossbow, but that one's a bit harder to execute. I've got a prototype started up, it's just being a pain in the ass," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "Other than that, you can go practice in the archery range. Nothin' wrong with keeping your skills up to snuff."

"Oh, I don't suppose Jacques has brought any news?"

"That fuckin' falcon probably got stuck in a tree, we haven't gotten anything."

Arin nodded, trying to mask his disappointment on getting no new side hunts, sighing, "Alright."

"I'll let you know as soon as he smacks into the window," Jon grinned. 

"Thanks," Arin brightened up a bit at the mental image before saying, "good luck on the auto-crossbow," as he jogged upstairs.

Ross and Kevin were still pouring over the map of known vampire hunting grounds. Barry was seated across from them, listening in on their discussion. Arin said, "Guess we get some down time before going out again."

"Looks like," Barry nodded.

~~~

After a week of research, Kevin hadn't come up with any solid leads on Dan. Jacques had managed to find his way back, the messenger falcon bringing them news from the neighboring town from other hunters who'd noticed signs of a vampiric presence, but they didn't have time to track them down themselves. Arin and Barry occupied themselves with the challenge, figuring if they found this vampire, they may be able to get more information on Dan. And with any luck, it might even prove to be Suzy.

They rode out at sunrise, taking a few breaks to water their horses and eat lunch along the way. The worst encounter on the road was an angry badger that was upset at their passing through its territory, though they managed to make it through without the small beast actually attacking. After leaving the confines of the woods, they were able to spot the town in the distance resting at the bottom of the hill they were travelling on. A column of smoke was pouring out of one of the buildings. Arin and Barry exchanged a look before spurring their horses into a gallop, making it to the town shortly thereafter.

The signs of a recent fire were evident, but the townsfolk had managed to contain the flames, likely via an enchantment on the roof. There was still heat being emitted from the charred walls of the building. Arin and Barry slowed their steeds to a trot, Barry asking, "What happened here?"

A man in a long tan jacket with a scruffy beard turned to address him, "My headquarters were attacked, in the dead of night. Who're you folk?"

Barry said, "We're from the neighboring town, looking into some recent murders around here," as his stallion flicked his tail. 

The man raised a brow, "That so? These the ones that seemed a bit out of the ordinary?" he asked knowingly.

"That's them," Barry nodded.

"Well, afraid you're a bit late. Whoever did this must've taken off by now."

"Any witnesses?" 

"If there were, they were probably killed in the fire," the man sighed. "One report did say a woman took off after some bird heading in the direction of your town just the other day, though. Sound familiar?"

Arin frowned, petting Mochi's neck when the horse started to scrape her hoof on the ground. Barry said, "We'll look into it. Thanks for the information."

"Stay safe, boys," the man nodded, winking to them before going back to overseeing the recovery of his building.

Arin and Barry turned their horses back around, starting them at a trot back to the edge of town. Arin muttered, "A vampire taking out an entire hunter HQ?"

"Could've been more than one, but I'm willing to bet money on at least one perpetrator," Barry replied.

Arin nodded, "Would you also bet money on her being holed up somewhere in the woods?"

"Yup," Barry nodded. "If we find her..."

"We can follow her," Arin continued.

"And we can find Dan."

They traced their way back up the hill and into the forest, opting to take a different path than the one they'd followed to arrive. They kept their eyes out for anything strange, but the wood remained relatively still as they roamed. Abruptly, they heard a feminine scream in the distance. They immediately spurred their horses on up the path, halting just as quickly when they came across freshly spilled blood in the road. Arin grimaced, a very obvious trail of red smeared across the gravel into the forest. Arin mumbled, "Vampires usually have more tact than leaving so much evidence."

"Oh, it's definitely a trap," Barry nodded thoughtfully, taking out his crossbow. "But it's a lead."

Arin rolled his eyes as he also took out his crossbow, snapping Mochi's reigns enough to get her to follow the new trail. The horses had long since become accustomed to the smell of blood, no longer spooked by it. Arin lead the way, eyes constantly moving as he tried to watch the shadows. There was still blood smeared through the underbrush. Arin followed it with his eyes, discovering there was a small opening in some tightly woven brush that looked like someone or something had been dragged through it. He dismounted his horse, saying, "Hang tight, Bare." He bent down to look through the tangled bushes, realizing there was something of a tunnel leading through them. "Oohh yeah, definitely a trap."

Barry asked, "You want to do the honors?"

"I'm already down here, aren't I? Just stay with the horses."

"Splitting up is always a bad idea," Barry chastised.

"Splitting up is always a bad idea," Arin echoed in a mocking manner, ducking down to make his way through the tunnel. He straightened up in a clearing, frowning at the sight of a dead deer, the neck and side cut open. He kept his crossbow raised, not seeing anyone else in the clearing. He called back through the tunnel, "No one here, Barry, just a dead deer." After making sure the branches above were also uninhabited, he went to investigate the corpse. He made a face, feeling bad for the animal, quickly noticing something else. The word "Nosey" was spelled out in leaves next to the body. That's when he felt something pointy dig into his back, just enough to cause discomfort.

He recognized Suzy's voice saying, "Don't shout."

Arin snorted softly, "We meet again."

"Drop the crossbow." Arin lifted his hands slowly, dropping the weapon as he did so. "You still after Dan?"

"Gee, how'd you guess," Arin drawled.

"Don't be a smartass," she growled, digging whatever weapon she had further into his back. His face scrunched in pain as he instinctively arched his back to try to lessen the pressure, hearing her continue, "I have something you'll want to hear."

"Really? Do tell. Secrets secrets are no fun."

Suzy made a sickened sound but said, "Dan...wants to meet you. But you have to-"

"Come alone?" Arin beat her to the punch. He shortly felt a smack to the side of his head, making an, "Oof," of discomfort, rubbing the spot.

"Yes, you have to come alone. Find a way to get away from your friends, and then we'll talk. Easy as that."

"Sure, easy."

Suzy said, "You can even come armed, if it brings you any amount of comfort. He said he wouldn't blame you."

"Sounds like he likes his toys," Arin smirked, receiving another cuff to his head.

"Figure it out. I already tracked down your cabin, so just meet me sometime after dusk."

"Will do. I take it I'm not allowed to tell my companions about this, either?"

"Smart boy," she grinned, pausing when Barry's voice called, "Everything okay in there?"

Arin said, "Yup, peachy. I'm ah...not digging up any other evidence." He felt the point that was apparently Suzy's claw leave his back, so he said, "I'm coming back."

"See you tonight," she grinned, darting off in the opposite direction, climbing a tree and leaping away. Arin watched her go, momentarily entranced, as even knowing she was a vampire, she had an acrobatic grace to her. Arin rubbed a hand through his hair, ducking his way back through the brush to Barry. 

When he straightened back up, he said, "You wouldn't believe what happened in there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when i was first writing this fic and figuring out all the tags and details before posting the first chapter i thought to myself, "aren't i missing someone from the grumps crew? ...nah i'm good" and today i promptly realized i forgot to include brian. sorry buddy DX

Kevin asked, "And she really thought you wouldn't tell us?" as he sat gathered with the rest of their group around the table at their cabin.

"I guess," Arin shrugged.

Barry said, "We can't assume that. For all we know, she was expecting you to tell us and it's all part of some elaborate plan. Don't forget, vampires have had years of experience enticing and fooling people."

Arin snorted, "I mean, if I were a vampire I'd say shit like that to fuck with people's heads."

"Be that as it may, we can't take chances, but you're certainly not going alone."

"What happened to it could be a trap because she knew I'd bring company?"

"You're not going alone," Barry said firmly, giving off an air that said they were done arguing that point. "It's not like I'm going to follow you unprepared. And if she's drawing us out to take us down, at least we'll go down together."

 _Just like we always said we would,_ Arin thought to himself with a sigh. "We should probably inform Brian of the situation. At least that way he can be prepared to potentially lose two hunters."

"I don't think they want to kill you," Jon said thoughtfully. "You said Dan wanted to meet you."

"And you honestly believe that bullshit?" Arin scoffed. "As if some centuries old vampire wants to meet a human. What could Suzy have told him? 'Hey I ran into a hunter today who made dick jokes, I think you'd like him'."

Ross shrugged, "If I were centuries old, I think I'd wanna meet someone who had more to say than 'tally ho, my good man, fetch the mead, ohoho poppycock'," in a very rough Victorian-esque accent. 

Barry stared at him, giving off 'I'm surrounded by idiots' vibes, Arin mumbling, "Maybe if they were born in ancient England..."

Barry interrupted, "The point is that Arin's right; we should probably contact Brian."

Jon nodded, whistling for Jacques, who flew over from his perch, landing on Jon's outstretched arm. Arin stood, "Well, in case this plan goes to shit, it was a pain in the ass working with you all," he smirked.

"We'll miss you, ya sack of shit," Ross saluted him. 

Jon gave him a pat on the back, "Put my tools to good use at least. Give 'em the ole what-for."

Arin chuckled, clasping his hand to Jon's elbow, Jon doing the same, "We will."

Barry and Arin spent the next hour loading up on supplies, Barry agreeing to lag behind by several minutes to ensure once Arin ran into Suzy, she wouldn't be able to tell he had a follower. When sundown finally arrived, Arin set off on Mochi, waiting until he was a good distance from the cabin before calling, "Hey, Suzy, we don't got all night." He was met with an eerie silence. He frowned, tugging on Mochi's reigns to make her slow. "Suzy?" he called. Maybe Suzy had been messing with them all along, just making him waste his time looking for her. He was half tempted to turn around to ensure she wasn't attacking the cabin while they were short by two hunters, but if that had been the case why hadn't she done so when Arin and Barry had been on the road home? He snapped the reigns, prompting Mochi onward.

He trotted down a random trail, as Suzy had never specified which trail to meet on. He called out once in awhile to try to draw her attention, but she never responded. He debated waiting for Barry to catch up, feeling increasingly ill at ease as time drew on with no signs of the vampire. When at last he was ready to give up, he heard, "Where's our noble hunter?" in the woods off to his left. He frowned, sliding off Mochi's back, taking out his crossbow to be safe and starting into the woods. He heard, "Time's wasting," ahead of him, spurring him into a jog. 

He skidded to a halt when he broke through some brush into a clearing much like the one he'd met Suzy in, only this time Suzy was standing between two figures kneeling on the ground before her. On her right knelt Barry, looking bruised and bloodied, his hands tied behind his back. On her left knelt a man Arin had never met. He had a mess of curly hair, and Arin could tell if he stood he'd probably be tall, if not Arin's own height. He didn't have any indications of struggle on him, but his hands were also tied behind him, and he looked visibly shaken, trembling with wide eyes that darted around with fear. Arin felt a knot of concern twisting in his gut, focusing on Suzy when she said, "There you are. It's about time, I was just getting ready to kill them both and be done with it."

"What is this?" Arin asked, not bothering to risk pointing the crossbow at her. 

"I want to play a game with you, a test if you will," she smirked. "As if I believed you wouldn't bring company," she gestured at Barry, whose eyes were full of scorn and hatred as he refused to look at her.

"Well, it was worth a shot," Arin said uncertainly, seeing Barry subtly shake his head as if to say 'don't do what she says'.

Suzy took purposefully slow, elegant steps toward the stranger, "So, on to my game. You can see I found and bagged your friend, there," she gestured to Barry before sweeping her hand to settle into the curly hair of the stranger's head. "I also took the time to find this lovely little urchin. What did you say your name was, dear?" she stroked his jaw.

"L-Leigh," the man said shakily.

"Leigh, that's right. Well, Leigh, your life is now in Arin's hands."

"O-oh God," Leigh shut his eyes, trembling. Arin pitied him, but he couldn't do anything to help him as of yet.

Arin asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to offer you a choice," Suzy said. "If you really want to meet Dan, you'll allow me to kill your partner," she nodded to Barry. "So you can meet him alone, as promised. Or, if you don't want to see him killed," she set a hand on Leigh's shoulder, "I'll let him walk free, but I'll kill Leigh here in his place."

Arin's jaw tightened. "That's pretty fucked up," he ended up saying, not sure anything else could really cover how he felt about the situation.

"You shouldn't have brought backup," she said with a cold smile. "So, who's it going to be?"

Arin frantically thought of ways he could buy more time, asking, "How do I know you won't kill them both no matter what I pick?"

"I suppose it's a risk you'll have to take. But if you try my patience, I will kill both of them."

Arin looked to Barry, who was watching him silently. Barry offered a sad grin--clearly ready to die so that this innocent bystander who had no right to be here could go home and live another day. They always figured they'd die in the line of duty, anyway. It was kind of in the job description. Arin glanced to Leigh, the poor guy practically whimpering as he knelt hunched over. And yet...

Arin clenched his hands into fists, "Let Barry go." Barry looked surprised, Arin ignoring him and continuing, "We won't hunt Dan, we won't hunt you, just...let him go," he looked away from her.

Suzy raised a brow, "Is that really your final answer?"

Arin's muscles tensed, Barry saying, "No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is," Arin said tightly. 

"O-oh _God_ , I don't w-wanna die," Leigh's voice was wracked with broken sobs, hysteric even before Arin heard the unmistakable sound of bones snapping, looking back to see Leigh laying with his neck at an odd angle.

Suzy said, "Well, I should hope you make good on your promise," as she walked over to Barry.

Barry said, "Dude, what the _fuck_?" as Suzy cut the ropes binding his wrists. Barry stood, immediately strutting up to Arin, "Why did you choose me?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" Arin snapped. "Don't question my judgement on this."

Barry clearly had more to say but bottled it down, turning to glare at Suzy. Suzy looked amused, kneeling back down by Leigh's body. "You two can take your leave, I fancy an afternoon snack."

Arin and Barry both made disgusted faces, Barry saying, "If you trespass in our town again, we won't hesitate to kill you."

"Noted," she smiled, sinking her teeth into Leigh's neck.

Arin turned away, feeling like he was going to throw up but refusing to do so in front of Suzy. He stalked back off into the woods, Barry giving Suzy a final warning glare before following Arin briskly.

Suzy waited a minute before looking up, scanning the area to make sure they had left. She sat up, wiping her mouth, setting her hands on the sides of Leigh's neck and rolling his head, popping the bones back into place. Leigh rolled his shoulders, mumbling, "Well that was an odd feeling," as he sat up.

"You knew what was coming, Dan," Suzy said, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. "Nice job playing dead."

"It's not too hard," Dan chuckled, looking into the woods where Arin and Barry had left. "And you are right, he _is_ cute."

Barry caught a hand on Arin's shoulder before he managed to get on Mochi's back. "Wait."

Arin spun around, "What do you want from me? I didn't know him, he might not have even been a good guy for all we know."

"But he was innocent," Barry responded. "I was ready to die for him, you knew I was."

"I couldn't let you die like that, at her hands in such an undignified way," Arin shouted, jabbing a finger back in her general direction. "Maybe she was going to kidnap you and turn you into a vampire or some shit, and what would I have done then? I couldn't hunt you."

"Yes you could, if I were a vampire," Barry hissed. "In fact, I'd prefer it if you end my life if I ever become a vampire."

Arin looked shocked by this, "Barry-"

Barry held a hand up, "We need to report to Brian, and to the rest of the crew. Come on, I think she left my horse in the woods."

Arin bristled but nodded curtly, mounting his horse and helping Barry up behind him. The two went on in silence, Arin's knuckles white as he gripped the reigns. He shut his eyes, seeing Leigh's petrified face, knowing it'd be haunting him for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Arin and Barry had collected Barry's horse and made their way home, it was nearly midnight. When they arrived, they found a large horse with a blonde pelt akin to gold tied to the post outside the cabin. They exchanged a worried look, knowing who the stallion belonged to. When they opened the door, they were met with the firm gaze of an older gentleman, his peppered hair pulled into a very short ponytail at the back of his head.

Arin halfheartedly saluted, "Hey, Brian..."

Brian narrowed his eyes at them, reaching into the inner chest pocket of his coat and drawing out a letter, reading, "'Even knowing it's a trap, it's the best chance we have of finding our current target. Your two dumbasses will get themselves killed yet.'" Arin and Barry gave Jon a look, as he'd been the one to craft the message. Jon shrugged innocently, Brian continuing, "Well thanks for sending your regards," in a bitter tone, rolling the note back up. "I trust if you both made it back in one piece that you at least have good news?"

Barry crossed his arms, "Arin, would you like to share the good news?"

Arin shifted his weight on his feet uncomfortably, feeling Brian's gaze on him. "We can...no longer hunt Dan."

Brian raised his brows, "Oh, well alright, I didn't realize sending you out after dark was detrimental to your performance. I'll keep it in mind for next time."

Arin said, "We made an agreement with Suzy not to hunt either of them in exchange for not killing Barry."

Brian rubbed a hand over his eyes, looking to Barry in question. Barry said, "Suzy ambushed me while I was following Arin from a couple kilometers back. She took me hostage, along with a civilian."

"What of the civilian?" Brian asked tightly.

Arin swallowed, "He's dead. She gave me a choice, meet Dan and kill Barry or leave and kill the stranger. It was one or the other."

Brian sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "I suppose at least Barry's alive, and I trust it was a quick death?" Arin nodded, his mouth feeling dry. 

Ross said, "You know, to be fair, if you'd opted to go meet Dan, Barry would have died and you might very well also have gotten bled to death, or vamped out or somethin'. So I think it's for the best you told them you wouldn't hunt them."

"Thank you, Ross," Arin pointed to him. "Good man."

Brian rolled his eyes, "But, forgive me if I'm wrong--since when has a pact with a vampire ever fallen through?"

"If we hunt them, who knows who they'll come after," Arin said. "You guys are practically family and they know it. They'd probably turn you all into vampires and force me to hunt you down."

"That's what you'd be expected to do," Barry grumbled, Arin shooting him a look. 

Brian said, "Regardless, this doesn't change anything. We can handle two vampires. Dan is still your priority target." Arin opened his mouth, Brian interrupting, "And you cannot hunt him alone."

"It might be safer," Arin argued. "The less of us go to hunt him, the less likely we are to attract attention. Y'know, be sneaky n' shit."

Brian snorted, "Yeah, and then get your ass handed to you n' shit. We don't even know where to find him yet, so our first goal is finding Suzy yet again, because somehow two of my best hunters have been incompetent thus far in her capture."

Arin said, "Hey, we were damn close the first time."

"Close isn't the same as successful. So this time, when you come across her again, don't fuck it up."

Arin frowned, "I'm just not sure we oughta piss them off."

Barry said, "Like Brian said, we can handle it. Two vamps is hardly the worst thing we've hunted over the years."

Arin still looked uncertain, Brian saying, "For now, you two go get some rest. Tomorrow, I want you asking around for any whereabouts of Suzy; we're not finding Dan without her."

~~~

A week went by, and still there were no signs of Suzy. No one had seen any woman matching her description, meaning she was either laying low or she and Dan had long since packed up shop. However, their contacts in the neighboring towns all sent back negative reports as well regarding whether anyone had seen Suzy, or any vampiric activity for that matter.

Arin hadn't slept much. He couldn't. His nightmares were forcing him to relive deciding Leigh's fate over and over, every time he dozed off for more than ten minutes. He'd wake up in cold sweats, bolting upright in bed, having to run warm water over his neck and face to calm down. He wasn't sure why the guilt was eating him alive, he hadn't even known the other man. However, the uncertainty of whether Leigh had a family that missed him was tearing Arin apart.

In the attempt to keep his mind off things, Arin took an afternoon shift at the same bar he'd been at with Barry the night they'd first encountered Suzy. He had a glass of water before him, sitting in a dark corner, listening to the small ensemble of a band play an upbeat, folky tune, the music providing an uplifting atmosphere to the room. He idly scanned the faces in the crowd, lifting the glass of water to his lips and almost choking on it when he spotted a head of curly hair. He blinked, turning his head away and keeping an eye on the figure through his peripherals. The man was facing away from him. There was no way--she killed him. He was dead. 

Leigh laughed, the musical sound echoing clear across the room to Arin's ears, the slender man turning with his arm hooked around a woman with pink hair. The woman looked a little tipsy, giggling at whatever flattery Leigh had just been using. Arin's heart rate escalated through the roof. Suzy must have turned him; is that why she was in hiding? Had she been letting Leigh do the work of bringing in fodder to whatever hovel they considered home? He made a snap decision, knowing he wouldn't have time to call for backup, lest he lose track of the newborn vampire.

Leigh led the woman out of the bar, steadying her as she stumbled a bit on the cobblestones outside. Arin stood, his hands trembling slightly. He'd been having nightmares about getting Leigh killed, all for what? He should've known Suzy might make the poor kid a vampire. He seemed to have a knack for it, anyway. But now Arin was going to actually have to kill him with his own hands, and somehow, Leigh being a vampire didn't really comfort him about what he'd have to do.

Arin walked outside, the evening air crisp and fresh, a few people milling about, going through their daily lives without a care in the world. Having no idea that just up the street, a vampire was luring in another victim. Arin stiffly started after them, trying not to make it too obvious that he was sticking on their trail. His stomach felt nauseated as he saw Leigh turn a corner, the woman in tow, blissfully unaware what was about to happen to her. Arin kept a hand on his crossbow. He might have failed Leigh, but he wasn't about to have another stranger's life on his hands.

This in mind, he withdrew the crossbow, keeping a tight grip on it as he rushed up to the alley, aiming the weapon forward. He stopped--they'd disappeared. Thinking there may be a hidden alcove or connecting alley, Arin headed in, keeping his footsteps as soft as possible. He breathed as shallowly as he could control, listening out for any sounds of a sudden attack.

_Crunch._

He whipped around, firing the crossbow as a hand shoved his arm aside, making the projectile miss. He felt a kick to the back of his leg, forcing him into a kneeling position when a hand clasped onto his shoulder with a vice-like grip, pushing down to prevent him from standing. Arin felt a hand grip his hair, pulling his head back, making him look up at a tall figure clad in a leather jacket, his mass of curly hair a bit messed up from the brief skirmish. Arin grit his teeth, Leigh smiling pleasantly, "Well, I thought I might find you here."

Arin suddenly realized that Leigh probably wasn't exactly happy with him leaving him for dead. He said, "Uh, listen, Leigh, about what happened-"

Arin shut up when Leigh started chuckling, a melodious yet terrifying mix. "Oh, my humble apologies. I don't believe my friend Suzy properly introduced us the first time. My name," he hooked a finger under Arin's chin, "is Leigh Daniel Avidan."

Arin was fairly sure his heart stopped. "D...Dan?" he asked.

"Bingo," Dan smiled, bopping a finger to Arin's nose.

Okay, now he definitely probably wouldn't be happy with choosing to not kill Barry. Arin chortled nervously, "Ohohooo, man, wow. I uh...I didn't see this coming."

"I know," Dan said smugly, taking a deep inhale. "I never actually thought I'd be able to smell fear on someone."

"You know, that might be the shit in my pants," Arin said, trying for humor, because if he was going to die then by god was he not going to miss the opportunity to make as many immature jokes as possible before he went.

Dan laughed, "I suppose it might be." He knelt down to match Arin's height, glancing to whoever was holding Arin down and nodding. Arin felt the grip in his hair release, not daring to turn around and look as they ran in case Dan should try something, not least of all his neck. Even with the restraint gone, Arin found himself metaphorically glued to the ground. He didn't take his eyes off Dan, who, Arin had to admit, he found rather attractive, were he not probably about to try to kill him. Dan was also studying Arin curiously, an unquestionably hungry glint in his eyes. "So you chose to save your friend rather than meet me. That hurts my feelings a bit."

"Uh...sorry," Arin said, realizing his instincts must be lagging because he hadn't leaned away. He did so slowly, Dan not moving. 

"No, it's okay, I understand. I was human, too, a relatively short time ago," Dan said. "I would've done the same thing."

"...Uh huh," Arin said, wondering if he could manage to subtly grab hold of a throwing knife without Dan striking first. Probably not.

Dan continued, "I'd still like to get to know you better."

Arin frowned, "Is that so? I know the beard is a ladykiller, but I didn't know it worked on guys, too."

Dan smiled slowly, "It adds a certain appeal. However, if you want to get to know me, I strongly suggest you don't try to bring a friend this time. Or I won't hesitate to have them killed."

"I suppose that's fair."

"Great!" Dan chirped, standing. Arin blinked, suddenly feeling insanely small, also straightening into a stand. "Come to this location, whenever suits your fancy," Dan handed him a piece of parchment. 

Arin glanced over the letter, noting it was more directions than an actual address. "I guess it's a date then."

Dan clapped his hands together, looking thrilled, "Alright, it's a date." Arin blinked. Had he just accidentally been set up to go on a date with a vampire? He froze when he felt Dan's fingertips brush his cheek, Dan saying, "Don't be late," in a silky tone. "There's so much we can learn about each other." Before Arin could say another word, Dan turned, adjusting the jacket on his shoulders and casually strolling around the corner, disappearing to fuck-all knows where. Arin stood petrified for another minute before re-reading the location on the paper clutched in his hands.

Well, someone had to hunt him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i didn't realize it's been a solid week since i updated this, guess i've been busier than i thought DX my apologies!

Arin put together his morning coffee with an unsteady hand. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, or the night before that. In fact, he'd been sleeping like shit every night since he met Dan. It had been five days, and Dan's gaze was burned into his brain, and Arin wondered if it wasn't some sort of vampire magic that was causing the image not to go away. Like a constant reminder, a call not to forget his promise. Arin rubbed a hand over his eyes, Ross looking up at him from the kitchen table. "Hey man, you okay? You look like shit."

"Thanks, asshat," Arin grumbled. "No, I just slept like shit last night."

"Aw man, that sucks. Maybe you should head back to bed?"

 _And deal with Dan staring at me when he's not even here?_. "Nah, I think I'll be good. I've survived on less sleep before," he chuckled.

Ross shrugged and went back to his work, Arin thankful he wasn't one to pry. He finished wiping up the dribbles of coffee that had splashed onto the counter before going to sit in their cushy arm chair, rocking himself with a foot slowly. If he didn't make good on his promise to Dan soon, he was going to go mad from either lack of sleep or the piercing gaze of the vampire in his mind. He just needed to figure out how to get out of the house fully armed without anyone noticing. He drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair, barely touching his coffee. He jumped when the door was kicked open, Brian strolling in carrying a rather long and thick branch, letting in the sound of rain behind him.

Arin blearily stared at him, asking, "You building yourself a campfire? Hate to break it to you but wet wood isn't good for that."

"No, Jon requested some yew wood for a project he's working on. For me, specifically."

"Well aren't you a special snowflake," Arin said, taking a drink.

Brian rolled his eyes, "He's making me a bow, on my request."

"A new bow? What's wrong with your current bow?"

"It's getting old, and yew wood will be more flexible. All the better for hunting a vampire lord."

Arin had to resist the urge to say he hadn't been all that lordly, quietly taking another drink instead. Brian walked to the cellar, Arin shutting his eyes and snapping them open again when he had an idea. "Hey, Ross?"

"Eeeyup?" Ross said, half distracted as he pored over a map of supposed vampire sightings, trying to locate where a central nest might be.

"I need to go into town to grab some provisions."

Ross glanced up to him at that, "In this weather? What if the storm gets worse?"

"I'll be fine," Arin said, "this stuff can't wait."

Ross looked confused but shrugged, "Alright then. I'll let Brian kn-"

"No, nah, don't bother," Arin interrupted. Ross raised a brow, so Arin continued, "He's probably too busy giving Jon the details of his new bow or whatever the fuck."

"I guess," Ross said slowly.

Arin chugged his coffee, wiping his lip on his sleeve. "I'll be out for a couple hours."

"Sure. What should I tell Brian if he asks where you went?"

"Well if he asks, I'm in town. Otherwise, let him be," Arin said as he shrugged a heavy coat on. He walked into his room, hiding a variety of weaponry from a trunk in his various pockets. As an afterthought, he grabbed a satchel hanging on a hook that had some extra ammunition and dried foods in it. 

As he walked back through the living room, Ross said, "Damn, you like bein' prepared."

"You never know," Arin shrugged, "see you around."

"See you," Ross said uncertainly, watching the door shut behind him.

Arin quickly made his way to Mochi, who had taken refuge with the other horses under an overhang of the roof on the side of the cabin. She nickered at him as he approached, Arin petting her nose and attaching the satchel to her saddle securely before mounting her. He snapped the reigns, Mochi not hesitating to run out into the rain on Arin's command. He didn't look back, not wanting Barry or Kevin to notice and further question his leaving.

After he had gotten a good distance up the road, he slowed Mochi into a trot, taking out the slip of paper that had never left his pants pocket. He scanned over the directions as he had a hundred times throughout the last few days, not keeping it out very long lest the rain ruin the paper. He rode into town, proceeding to pass through it, heading northward. The few pedestrians that were out glanced at him curiously, but none raised a greeting or opinion otherwise about his travelling in poor weather.

When he got to a fork in the road, he felt almost guilty knowing that he knew which path to take, having memorized the note. All the same, hoping maybe he wasn't as strung up on this meeting as he thought, he took out the piece of paper again to verify: the left road. Of course it was. Arin stuffed the parchment back in his pocket, prodding Mochi onward. For heading into what was almost certainly a trap, he felt incredibly calm. He guessed it might be due to accepting his probably-soon-to-be death. 

He made a point of memorizing the actual landmarks it'd take to get there, in the event he actually managed to kill Dan or otherwise escape and have to lead his small band of misfits back to the location. He tugged on Mochi's reigns to halt her when he started passing the landmark that signified to turn onto a less traveled side road--a large boulder cracked in half. He turned Mochi onto the narrow forest pathway, the horse whinnying nervously, clearly sensing some sort of danger. Arin frowned, petting her neck, realizing that the storm having picked up in ferocity was doing nothing to help him listen or watch for enemies. Nonetheless, he prodded her onward, the path narrow and winding as it crawled steadily up a hill. 

When they reached the peak of it, the path turned abruptly off in another direction. Arin frowned, knowing that following it would lead him astray, looking about and spotting the next landmark Dan had written of. There was a tree with its trunk split into three large, separate trunks. Arin dismounted Mochi, circling the tree until two of the V's lined up pointed in the direction of a boulder shaped vaguely like a skull. "Charming," Arin muttered to himself, climbing back on his horse, thankful the trees were providing a little protection from the rain as they pressed onward off the path.

They rounded another hill, Arin stopping to take in the sight of a large, rather magnificent building nestled at the base of the surrounding hillsides. Large cliff faces surrounded the house on all sides save for this one. Were he approaching it from any other direction, he wouldn't have been able to spot it, the hills forming something of a wall around the mansion. He pondered leaving Mochi, but figured if they were going to kill him, she'd probably get herself lost in the woods trying to run. Maybe they'd even send his body back on her. _Wow, okay, morbid_ , Arin thought to himself, taking a breath before drawing his crossbow, prompting Mochi on.

He dismounted her from several yards away, debating if he ought to find another entryway into the house. Taking the front door seemed rather stupid, but maybe they were expecting him to use a different door. At any rate, it seemed extremely quiet. He walked onto the porch, taking a moment to appreciate that they weren't living in a decrepit castle or a rotting, abandoned wood cabin or anything of the like. This seemed to be a manor built not in his own era, but it was surprisingly well kept. He tested the lock, somehow not surprised to find it actually opened. The door creaked a little, Arin frowning and muttering soft curses as he slipped inside, shutting the door again. The thud of the door closing echoed in the foyer hall a moment before the house grew still again.

Arin looked around, tensing when the house moaned as it settled. He didn't hear any echoing voices, nor footsteps to signify anyone was actually here. He grew more and more agitated, wondering if Dan had just led him on a goose chase, wasting his morning and probably back draining his team right now. He walked into the house, still on guard. He started passing below an upstairs balcony that overlooked the foyer, freezing and almost pissing himself when he spotted Dan walking into view, his long fingers sliding along the railing. He wasn't in any sort of suit or wearing any kind of comedic cape, dressed in a loose fitting button-down shirt and pants with holes frayed into them. 

Dan flashed a dreamy smile, "And here I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry i had to end it there, i'm running behind schedule and i won't be able to update for another couple days :[ but i promise i'll update again asap, we're just getting to the good shtuff ;3


	6. Chapter 6

Dan pouted, "You're getting water on the clean floor."

Without sparing another moment, Arin fluidly lifted his crossbow, firing a bolt directly towards the vampire. Dan leaned a bit to one side, snatching upward and actually managing to catch the projectile. Arin blinked in surprise; he'd witnessed plenty of vampires dodge his arrows, but he'd never seen one catch one before. Dan sighed, "Tsk tsk. It's rude to try to kill your host."

Arin lowered the crossbow uncertainly, "Not when they're a bloodthirsty creature of the night, don't you think?"

"Perhaps in your eyes," Dan replied, going back to strolling down the hall, continuing to trail his hand along the wooden beam, his gaze never leaving Arin as he headed for the curved staircase. Arin swallowed, Dan grinning, "Aw, you're so nervous. Like a little kitty."

Arin squared his shoulders, "Not nervous, just...staying on my toes."

"Oh, that makes you a big cat, doesn't it?" Dan chuckled, the laugh like a twinkling musical array. 

"A big cat chasing a dog who's all bark, and no bite," Arin smirked.

"Woof," Dan winked, Arin clearing his throat, trying not to dwell on the fact that it had been kind of hot. Dan continued, "But I've got some bite to me." He started descending the stairs slowly, Arin's heart rate picking up with every step Dan drew nearer.

"Sounds kinky," Arin set a hand on the hunting knife that Jon had worked on.

Dan didn't show a reaction to his defensiveness, "Some people like kinky."

"Sorry, I'm ah...not really into biting."

"Aw, that's a shame. But I'll bet we can find something you like," Dan smiled charmingly.

Arin snapped, "Okay can we just get to the part where we try to kill each other?"

"Why would we do that?"

"That's what vampire hunters and vampires do. Y'know, tussle and pull each others' hair and maybe throw in a few hits edgewise?"

"Oh, and I'm the kinky one," Dan chortled. "But...bear with me on this. I don't want to fight you. I don't want to kill you, either."

"Oh, so you're just giving in? You'll let me kill you?"

"No," Dan said, reaching the bottom of the stairs and approaching him, stopping mere feet away. "I want to help you."

Arin immediately looked skeptical, "Riiight, and I want to just let you have a snack from my neck while I'm here."

The corner of Dan's mouth twitched up in an amused fashion, "I'm not going to drink from you. That'd look pretty bad on my part."

"Fine, I'll humor you. Help me with what?"

"Hunting vampires."

Arin was silent a moment before snorting and bursting into laughter. Arin expected Dan to also start laughing, imagining sharing a brief conversation with him: 'You had me going there!' 'I did, I really did!' 'Come on you sly dog!' before they'd merrily chase one another to their hearts' content. However, Dan didn't laugh, simply waiting patiently. Arin calmed down before he said, "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious," Dan said coolly. "That's...that's not a vampire pun."

"It was definitely a pun."

"Unintentionally, maybe," Dan sighed, "but I do mean it."

Arin's eyes flicked to the door. The longer he allowed the conversation to continue, the more he felt like the trap was closing, and soon it'd be too late to flee and he'd be the main course at the vampiric dinner table. "Man, look, that's like...a kind offer, but I already have a full team, and most of them want your head on a platter, so," he made a weighing motion with his hands. He hissed in a breath as one dipped lower than the other, "Sorry, dude, I'm gonna have to reject it."

"I know, you have every right not to trust me, but I've grown tired of this," Dan said somberly, setting his hands on his hips, accentuating his slender form. "Tired of being this irredeemable monster that everyone fears, having to steal people's blood to stay alive. Tired of being surrounded by people and yet feeling...so alone. So," he said, looking back to Arin, "I understand. I just thought maybe if I could convince one of you to actually let me help you sniff out vampire nests, you know, having a secret agent and all, maybe I could make my life worth something. But if I can't do that, I'll just let you get it over with." He raised his hands slowly, "Do what you came here to do." He even turned around, rolling his shoulders, Arin once again totally not focusing on the muscles flexing under the shirt. "I won't fight back."

 _Fuck,_ Arin thought, not having expected him to actually be suicidal. He frowned, what the hell was he thinking? This was a vampire, he'd had years of practice lying to people. Arin lifted the crossbow, aiming it directly at Dan's back. He hesitated, gritting his teeth. He shouldn't be hesitating, he shouldn't even be having a second thought. It was black and white, wasn't it? He felt the muscle in his trigger finger straining. In his mind, he saw the image of Dan's eyes again. 

And he lowered his crossbow.

Dan half turned his head, Arin saying, "Don't think this means I trust you." Dan turned his head further to look at Arin with surprise. Arin held onto the bow just in case, "I...really am probably going to regret this. But I'm willing to hear you out." _If only to avoid your gaze haunting me for the rest of my days,_ he left out.

Dan smiled, turning back around. "Great!" he chirped. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"I'm not taking you back to live with me," Arin warned. "My companions will actually kill you without losing sleep over it," he grumbled as an afterthought, immediately regretting hinting at it.

Dan's smiled faltered, "Oh, has that really affected you that bad?"

"So you _did_ do something!"

Dan frowned, taking a step back and raising his hands again, looking sheepish, "It's a harmless bit of magic, I just wanted to make sure you'd remember to come back to me."

"Harmless?" Arin snapped, stepping forward. "I've barely slept in days!"

"Well...not that you want to," Dan said slowly, "but maybe you ought to take a nap?"

Arin snorted, "Oh, you're back to being a funny guy, ain'cha? Sleep in a vampire nest, seems like a genius plan to me!"

"No one else is home, I made sure they'd be away for a long time. I've worked harder than you realize to ensure our visit would be uninterrupted."

"Oh, my mistake, that makes it okay then!" Arin said, on the verge of sounding hysteric. "Just be unconscious in the presence of a vampire, sounds like a grand ole idea to me! We can have a slumber party! Blood martinis on me."

By this time, Dan was walking toward Arin again, Arin not registering the aggressive movement in time before Dan said, "Arin," with his voice overlain in a silky, soothing tone. Arin froze with his hand halfway to his knife, Dan cooing, "Arin," again, "look at me." Arin felt like he was becoming lost in Dan's words, knowing it was magic and fighting to resist. _Idiot, I knew this would happen, shit, fuck, I'm gonna die,_. Nonetheless, he found himself staring into Dan's eyes, Dan continuing to step forward, practically emitting waves of calmness. Arin felt his heart slow down for the first time since setting foot in proximity of the house, not even flinching when Dan lightly set his fingertips on Arin's jaw. "You're safe here," Dan said, his words washing over Arin like waves over sand. "I'll make sure of it. You need to get some rest."

Arin swallowed again, his mouth feeling arid, but he said, "Um...okay."

Dan's eyes crinkled up in a smile, "Go on. Pick any room you like."

Arin nodded, blinking as the grip of the spell seemed to lessen. He figured if Dan really meant to kill him, he wouldn't stand a chance even making it out the front door again, anyway. And Dan was right, he did need sleep. He let himself walk to the stairs, hearing Dan say, "I'll find you when you're up." 

Arin didn't reply, making his way upstairs, peering into the rooms that were as well kept and tidy as the rest of the house. One room had a bed with a wrought iron frame, one wall accented with vertical black and white stripes. Another, larger room had a wall of windows and bird cages, shelves with books and plants lining the walls. Arin settled on the third room he checked, seeing a guitar in the corner and sheet music scattered about a desk, band posters hanging everywhere, including the ceiling. The room had two navy walls and two lighter blue walls, the bed actually circular in shape. Arin felt oddly at ease as he entered, collapsing into the bed and curling up, breathing in the scent of lilacs and jasmine, bringing to mind summer time and sunlight. Arin let his eyes shut, almost instantly slipping into a deep sleep.

Arin's eyes snapped open. He bolted upright, looking around. He was still in what he assumed was Dan's bed. He felt his neck, not feeling any sore spots or scabs. He was hoping he'd just suffered from a hyper-realistic nightmare. Evidently, he had actually just spent god knows how long sleeping in a vampire's house. He scrambled to get up, shortly realizing he actually felt well rested. He patted his pockets, feeling all the equipment still there. He frowned, finding a bathroom and checking his neck in the mirror to confirm--no markings. He ran a hand through his hair, turning and yelping when he found Dan standing in the doorway.

Dan giggled, "I thought I heard you get up."

Arin said, "Fuck, don't do that!" setting a hand on his chest. "Gave me a fucking heart attack."

"Sorry," Dan grinned, "didn't think about it."

"How long have I been out?" Arin asked.

Dan said, "Well..." stepping back so that Arin could leave the bathroom, looking out a window. The dim light of sunrise was coming in through the windows lining the foyer. 

Arin mumbled, "Oh my god."

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful."

Arin said, "I have to get back. My boss probably thinks I'm dead. How the hell am I going to explain this?"

Dan didn't miss a beat, saying, "You can start by saying you killed me," cheerfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those wondering, i actually got the smell from a subreddit post where dan was asked what his hair smelled like XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time always manages to run away from me with this fic, i always think it's only been one or two days since my last update then i check and its always a "well shit" moment. my bad, have the next chapter

Arin stared at Dan blankly, "Uh...but I didn't."

Dan snorted, "No, you didn't. But your other friends don't know what I look like."

Arin frowned, "Barry does."

"Hear me out," Dan said, even as it started dawning on Arin where the vampire could be going with this. "We say Leigh was my twin brother."

Arin blinked slowly, one eye at a time much like a lizard. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah, I can put on a good act," Dan grinned. "We say Leigh was my brother-"

"And say what, this is my new friend Dan? They know your name, dude."

"As if I own the name Dan," he scoffed. "More than one person can have the name. Or just call me Daniel, or Danny. It'll be like hiding in plain sight." Arin continued looking doubtful, so Dan pressed on, "For all Barry knows, I died. Well, Leigh died. I don't think he'd jump to the conclusion that I'm the same Dan you're all hunting, especially if you back me up."

"Pfft, you haven't met my boss. Brian can sniff out a vampire like a shark sniffing blood in water. If you set foot in our property, you're as good as dead."

"I'm still willing to try," Dan pouted. "Besides, what makes you so sure they can kill me so easily?"

"Uh, years of practice doing just that, actually."

"Okay, touche, but I'd also like to spend more time with you. We can say Leigh was my brother and I'm out for vengeance. If they start becoming suspicious, I can bail," he shrugged. "I must say, I didn't think you'd care so much."

"I mean," Arin started to say before pausing. He did care. Was Dan working some kind of magic on him? Probably. He decided to try to veer the topic off course, "Wait, hold up. Why the hell do you want to help hunt your own kind anyway?"

Dan frowned at that, "It's not like I asked to be a vampire, Arin. I work with that I'm stuck with, and my best shot at survival was playing along and serving the woman who turned me."

"Who is?"

"Her name is Holly," Dan replied, looking lost in thought, "she's the head of my coven."

Arin blinked, "That's our primary target. We needed to find you to get her location."

"I can tell you," Dan assured with enthusiasm, "but I won't give you the information you seek until we have a deal," he held out a hand. "You let me help you, in exchange for not killing me."

Arin sighed, "Well, seems simple enough." He hesitated another moment before grasping Dan's hand, "I hope these kind of deals don't involve selling my soul or some shit."

Dan chuckled, Arin grinning at the sound, growing rather fond of it. He snapped out of it, letting go of Dan's hand abruptly as Dan said, "No, I don't work with black magic. However, Holly does, and she needs to be stopped. For more than the sake of humans."

Arin warily asked, "What do you mean?"

Dan's expression turned grave, "She means to enslave humankind."

"Don't...all vampires kind of do that?"

"No, most actually find a sort of thrill in the hunt," Dan replied. "She'd just turn you into...mindless cattle. It's a spell that'd make everyone almost...zombie like. Which takes away a lot of the sport."

"Well, gee, wouldn't that be terrible," Arin mumbled.

"This is serious," Dan snapped. "She only recently started working on researching how to put together a spell of this caliber, but it would take a lot of sacrificing, probably. She sees humans as...cute playthings. Like they're delicate collectibles, or something."

Arin said, "I mean it's not like she can just brainwash everyone on the planet overnight, right?"

"Probably not, but regardless, it'd affect everyone. Hunters would be no exception," he gave Arin a firm look. "You've trained to withstand us physically, but mentally you're the same as any other human. 

"I didn't say I thought hunters would be immune," Arin retorted. He sat on Dan's bed again, running a hand through his hair. "Where is she now?"

"Actually, she'll probably be home later tonight or tomorrow."

Arin blinked, "Excuse me, _home_?"

Dan nodded slowly, "Yes, we do share a house."

"With the lady who turned you?"

"I told you, she trusts me. And I need her to trust me if our arrangement is going to work."

"If you start spending so much time with me, what are you going to tell her?"

"Let me worry about that," Dan said, smiling softly and even daring to sit down beside him. "You worry too much."

"I do not," Arin grumbled, crossing his arms and subtly leaning away from him.

"You're kinda cute when you're all frazzled," Dan grinned, ruffling Arin's hair.

Arin batted his hand away, smoothing his hair back out and saying, "Don't touch me."

"Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"A little, yeah," Arin admitted in a confident tone.

"But you're a big scawy huntor, I'd never dweam of twying to hurt you," Dan said, snorting and proceeding to laugh when Arin punched his shoulder. "Seriously though. Is there any way I can earn your trust?"

"Well for starters, stop staring at me like I look delicious. I know I have a pretty hot bod, but it makes me a little edgy."

"Noted," Dan said with a playful smile, setting his hands behind himself to lean back on. "Anything else?"

"Keep a good foot away from my neck and we should get along fine."

"A foot is getting awfully close," Dan purred, leaning toward him to prove a point.

Arin said, "I will not hesitate to shoot you."

"You did last night," Dan gently reminded him, although he looked impressed by something.

"...Well fuck you," Arin shoved Dan's head back via palm to the forehead, Dan snorting again as he backed away. "I should...probably let them know I'm okay before throwing you at them. If I bring you right away and they suspect you're a vampire, they might think you've just got me under your spell or whatever."

"Whatever you think is best," Dan said. "Although, you could say you were late because you ran into me trying to hunt a vampire without experience so you had to step in to help and we had to hide out."

Arin thought that over; it was a pretty solid plan, all things considered, if extremely cliche. "Fine, I guess. If you get caught, though, I'm not helping you."

"I don't blame you. But you might be impressed by my people skills. Besides, you've seen my acting skills firsthand."

Arin sighed, "Sure, maybe. Oh, one other thing."

"Mm?" Dan hummed lazily, starting to study his fingernails.

"Where does Suzy stand in all this?"

Dan looked back over to him, his gaze somewhat despondent, "I don't know. I...turned her on accident. I still feel terrible about it, but she claims there's 'no hard feelings'," he air quoted, voice thick with sarcasm. "She still has fun with it. I think...being further down the line as she is, ultimately, you can't...refuse the will of your sire. I could control her, if I wanted--force her to help us, too. But then if Holly found out, she'd override my power. She'd probably kill me for insolence or betrayal or something."

"Ah," Arin brooded, "so...if she finds you out, we're all in deep shit."

"It's...a bit of a risk, yeah. But she trusts me."

Arin said, "And how do I know you're not playing double agent, here? How do you guarantee your loyalty to me and not her?"

"I guess you can't," Dan said, "but I didn't take advantage of you last night, and I could have. I haven't made a single move to withdraw even a single drop of blood from you. That's gotta count for something."

"Ehh," Arin held a palm out flat and tilted it back and forth. "Something, I suppose."

Dan grinned, "Great. You ready to head out?"

"As I'll ever be," Arin mumbled, standing and stretching, Dan moving up lithely. Arin couldn't get over how catlike it was, blinking a few times to focus before asking, "You won't need to be here when Holly comes back tonight?"

"I told you, let me handle it," Dan motioned for Arin to exit the room.

"Okay," Arin said uncertainly, leading the way back to the hall and down the grand staircase.

Dan asked, "Oh, how'd you like my room?" as he threw on the leather jacket he'd grabbed on his way out.

"Wha? I mean...I was kinda surprised. Music fan?"

"Absolutely," Dan beamed at him. "I've always loved music!"

"Huh. Me, too. I mean I'm no fanatic for anything in particular, but it's pretty cool."

"I always wanted to be a singer," Dan said wistfully. "If only I could've been turned into a siren," he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are like...vampire sirens a thing? That'd be kind of badass. If extremely dangerous."

"I mean, they're kinda the same thing, right? Sirens lure people to be eaten to death."

"Sure it's not just eaten out?" Arin smirked.

"That's an incubus," Dan replied, shutting the front door behind them as they made their way toward Mochi, who was grazing off in the lawn. When the horse noticed Arin coming, she nickered and whinnied, trotting up to him and nosing into his hand. Arin rubbed his palm up her nose to rub behind her ear, Dan studying the interaction, "She doesn't trust me, but I did make sure the trough out back had filled with rain water for her. She should be ready to go."

"Alrighty then," Arin said, mounting up and faltering before asking, "ever ridden horseback?"

"No, actually, but I can just run alongside. I don't think she'd like me trying to ride her too much."

"Good point. Let's roll," Arin said, snapping the reigns, sending Mochi off at a canter, Dan easily keeping up as they headed back to Arin's cabin. Arin glanced to the curly mess of hair bouncing along beside him, wondering, _What are we getting in to?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i love holly i know she's nothing like this irl but for some reason i enjoy seeing her in villain roles so i'm forced to change her attitude a bit to better suit it, please don't think i have anything against her DX and apologies for such a dialogue heavy chapter, but some stuff needed to be clarified. action in the next one, i promise ;3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course the minute i decide to write a new chapter i come down with a stomach bug. i was pretty zombie like yesterday, so here's hoping i'm coherent enough to write a chapter that makes sense XD

When they'd gotten a good distance from Dan's manor, Arin slowed Mochi to a trot. Dan merrily skipped along beside them, his feet crunching the leaves on the forest floor, Arin watching him warily through the side of his eye. _Awfully chipper for a vampire lord,_ he thought idly as they went, _but that's better than brooding and prideful._

Dan coughed suddenly, covering his mouth, shaking Arin out of his thoughts. Arin raised a brow down at him, "Swallow a bug?"

"No," Dan rubbed his throat, "just a little parched, to be honest with you."

Arin pulled Mochi's reigns to make her stop. Dan took another few steps before realizing Arin had halted, turning with a curious look. Arin said, "Nope, no way."

"What?"

"I'm not leading you directly to my team when you've just admitted you'd like a damn drink."

Dan snorted, "I mean, I kind of meant thirsty for water. Vampires don't live solely on blood."

"...Oh," Arin mumbled. "Well, here," he untied a leather drinking pouch from the side of Mochi's saddle, tossing it to him. 

Dan caught it, saying, "Thank you," before untying the top and taking a few drinks. He sighed contently, tying the bag back up and moving to hang it back on Mochi's saddle. Mochi made a sound of discomfort, counting with her hoof nervously. Arin rubbed the side of her neck soothingly, Dan moving slowly so as not to startle her. Her tail flicked as Dan backed away, raising his hands. "You have a very protective steed."

"I do," Arin said proudly, scratching Mochi's ear. "I practically raised her."

Dan grinned, the smile fading as he sighed, "I wish animals trusted me. I'd love to have a dog."

"Really?" Arin asked, prompting Mochi back into a steady walk. 

Dan followed suit, "Absolutely. I've always loved little fluffy ones. I think I'd name it Princess Tinkles."

Arin snorted, starting to laugh, "Oh my god, dude. That's the least vampire thing you could've said."

Dan started giggling as well, "I mean, who wants to scare people away with a fuckin' doberman or something? I'd bring in all the ladies if I had a small fuzzball by my side."

"You've got a point there," Arin replied, still laughing. "Princess Tinkles," he added with a chuckle, "hooo boy."

"I think that'd be pretty damn adorable," Dan smiled, slowing down and abruptly frowning, turning his head. 

Arin caught the motion and stopped Mochi, asking, "What?" as he sobered up.

"Shh," Dan hushed him, Arin responding by withdrawing his crossbow. Dan focused, his eyes scanning the horizon, watching between the trees. He whispered, "I think there's a wolf pack on the prowl."

"Oh, wonderful," Arin grumbled, loading a bolt into his bow to be safe. 

"If we skirt around to the left, we might be able to avoid them."

Arin nodded, snapping the reigns to make Mochi start off again, Arin trying to steer her to avoid stepping on twigs or anything that'd be louder than the leaves already were. Arin kept his eyes peeled as well, noticing Mochi's ears had started to rotate, which Arin immediately recognized as a sign she could hear something, as well. Fortunately, she'd encountered scarier than wolves, so they didn't frighten her too much. Arin pet her neck, goosebumps raising on his skin when he heard a wolf howl not too far off from their location. Dan muttered, "Shit, you know what? Let's just run for it."

"Try to keep up," Arin replied, snapping the reigns. Mochi bolted, thundering off through the woods. Dan followed, Arin turning his head in time to see several wolves peel off after them down a hill. Arin frowned, raising the crossbow and firing, the bolt whizzing past Dan and hitting a wolf in the shoulder. The wolf yelped and stumbled, falling behind, the other predators not giving up the chase. "Fuck," Arin grumbled, loading another bolt, letting Mochi steer herself. He raised the bow again, firing and this time missing, groaning as he loaded up another bolt.

Dan tossed a glance over his shoulder, the wolves keeping up with frightening speed. Dan yelled, "Keep going!" to Arin before he suddenly stopped, skidding to a halt and turning. Arin frowned, tugging on the reigns to slow Mochi back down, regardless of Dan's instruction. A wolf leapt at Dan, making Arin flinch, up until Dan caught the beast by a leg and swung it, tossing the wolf aside with ease. Arin raised a brow, another wolf jumping at Dan, Dan grabbing it by the neck and baring his own fangs at it. The wolf was unperturbed, snapping its jaws at Dan and slashing at him with its front claws. Dan shoved the wolf back, ducking under another one that leapt over him. When the wolf landed, it immediately turned, biting into Dan's arm. Dan scowled, Arin firing a bolt into the wolf's side, making it release Dan with a whimper. 

Dan hardly seemed to take note of the wound in his arm, the vampire growling at a wolf that was sizing him up. The wolf snarled and jumped at him, Dan grabbing it by the jaw and slamming it down into the ground in one fell motion, sinking his teeth deep into the wolf's neck. The wolf yelped and struggled, Dan gorging himself before letting the wolf go, straightening and wiping blood off his face with the back of his arm. Dan roared at the rest of the wolf pack, which finally decided it'd be better to flee from this enemy, the canines scattering off into the trees. 

Dan glared after them, making sure they weren't coming back before walking back towards Arin. Arin said, "Damn, nice jo-" before faltering, noticing Dan's scarlet irises. He tensed, raising his crossbow again. 

Dan said, "Don't worry, I've got more control over myself than that."

Arin looked uncertain but said, "Well, that was fun."

Dan chuckled, "You could say that. I uh...I think I might need to clean up a bit before meeting your friends, though."

Arin nodded, "Just a bit. Let's find you a stream or somethin'." Dan nodded, the two walking off again, Arin finally folding his crossbow back up. They had to search for a good fifteen minutes before Dan heard gurgling water not too far off, directing Arin on which way to go before they came across a small brook. Arin dismounted Mochi, who approached the water and started to drink her fill. Dan slipped out of his jacket, setting it aside before also taking his shirt off. Arin cleared his throat, trying very hard not to stare as Dan knelt by the water. He dipped his arm in downstream of Mochi, scrubbing off the blood from his wounded arm. He also splashed some water on his face, making sure his neck and chest were cleared of blood before he started washing the blood from his jacket.

Arin pretended to be checking over Mochi's health, not too subtly glancing to Dan every once in awhile. Dan was grumbling about how they messed up his favorite coat, making sure all the blood was rinsed off before trying to squeeze it out, water not being the best for leather. Dan sighed, "If we had more time, I'd ask to keep this out in the sun for awhile."

Arin shrugged, "I mean, we can stop for lunch."

"I just ate," Dan smirked. 

"Well fine, smart guy, I could use some lunch," Arin retorted, digging around in his saddlebag for the preserved food he'd brought along. He dug out some jerky and bread, sitting by the bank of the stream before digging in. Dan hung his jacket over a tree branch that was in the sunlight before moving to sit by the hunter. 

After a few moments of silence, Arin said, "I could wrap up your arm for you."

"Oh, I mean...sure. Might be handy."

Arin chuckled, "You forget that humans need to bind their wounds?"

"A little bit," Dan admitted. 

Arin smirked, "Do you need a little human one-o-one before we get to my place?"

"Nah, I think I've got it."

"Just let me know, I'd be happy to give you a refresher."

"Thanks," Dan chortled. Arin grinned as he continued munching down on his lunch, in a much better mood than he expected to be in after being attacked by wolves. He guessed Dan was emanating some type of happiness into the atmosphere, generally uplifting the mood. He glanced to him, Dan watching the water with a relaxed gaze. On one hand, Arin was glad he'd put his shirt back on. On the other, damn it, he put his shirt back on. Arin was aware he shouldn't feel nearly this comfortable sitting feet away from a vampire, but it was already becoming second nature to him. Dan hadn't given him reason not to distrust him yet, at any rate.

Arin scarfed the remainder of his food, standing and stretching. The two gathered their belongings before heading off again in companionable silence. In another hour, they were approaching Arin's cabin. Arin said, "Okay, you should just hang out in town for awhile, at least until I've assured everyone I'm fine. I can meet you in that little tavern tomorrow, maybe around three?"

Dan nodded, "It's a date. Don't keep me waiting," with a wink.

Arin felt himself blush faintly, saying, "See you then," before quickly prompting Mochi off towards the cabin. He heard Dan's musical chuckle behind him, glancing back to see the lanky figure making his way down the road. Arin sighed, turning back to face the house, hopping down off Mochi as they got closer. Arin pat Mochi's side, taking the saddle off so that she could have a break from having the weight on her back, totally not procrastinating going into the house. He took a deep breath when he couldn't avoid it any longer, opening the door and shouting, "Anyone home?"

"Holy shit, Arin?" Arin heard Kevin before seeing the smaller man poke his head around the corner from the kitchen. "Where the hell have you been?"

"It's a long story," Arin sighed, kicking his boots off. "And I would kill for a cup of coffee."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeyy what's good y'all? don't worry, i'm not dead, just caught another disease that's worked wonders in putting me in not a writing mood. i'm sorry for the wait, but i'm back and hopefully better than ever :D

Arin stretched his legs out under the table, saying, "And that's about it," before taking a sip of coffee.

Brian was seated across from him, looking unimpressed with his fingers steepled in front of his mouth. After letting it sink in, he said, "You're telling me that you happened to run into the twin brother of the man who you got killed. And the brother's name...is Daniel."

"I know, crazy coinkidink," Arin replied, taking another drink. "Like...imagine sharing a name with your nemesis."

Brian stared at him another moment, slowly lowering his hands, "And you're certain this Daniel isn't our Dan because?"

Arin snorted, "Because he's not a vampire. He's a chill dude."

"You ran all the tests?"

"Of course I did. He was very understanding about it," Arin replied. "Do you honestly think I'd be here if it was _the_ Dan? Danny just wants vengeance. We can grant him that."

"He's inexperienced to be going against a vampire lord," Brian retorted, sitting up straighter as he fixed Arin with a piercing gaze. "If he wants to help, he'll be doing it from the sidelines. And I want to run my own tests."

"I'm sure he won't mind," Arin took a drink, trying extremely hard not to look or sound anxious.

Brian still appeared unconvinced, "Speaking of running some tests, would you mind a cleanse?"

Arin shrugged, "There's nothing to scrub, but if it'd help you sleep at night."

"It just might," Brian stood, gesturing for Arin to follow. Arin followed Brian into a room with a bookcase, shelves of books on the walls. There was a desk and chair on the far right, Brian motioning for Arin to seat himself. Arin did so, watching Brian rifle through the array of books until he pulled one out. He scanned through the index, flipping to a certain page and looking through a list. "I need you to drag that chair into the center of the room, please."

Arin did so, finding it oddly cryptic as Brian took a jar of salt, sprinkling some in a circle around Arin. Next, Brian set five candles evenly spaced around him, lighting them. Between each candle he placed an incense burner, lighting rods scented with sage and sandalwood. Brian made his way to a shelf of stones, checking his book before selecting a piece of black tourmaline and a piece of bloodstone. "Here, hold these, one in each hand," Brian instructed. Arin took the gems, beginning to look suspicious.

"What's with all the pomp and circumstance?" Arin asked.

"I'm making sure a vampire didn't possess you," Brian replied evenly, offering a brief grin that shortly disappeared as he started chanting in a foreign tongue. Arin felt the air in the room stir, the flames on the candles glowing brighter. Brian finished off the spell, saying, "Take a deep breath." Arin breathed in deeply, starting to cough from the smoke of all the incense burners. "How do you feel?"

"Uh, about the same as ever, to be real with you," Arin replied.

Brian narrowed his eyes but snapped the book shut, "Well, maybe I was wrong to assume. But better safe than sorry."

"No worries, man," Arin stood, setting the gems back on their shelf. He helped Brian tidy the area back up, wondering if he'd actually managed to negate whatever mind magic Dan had put on him when they'd first met. He figured he'd find out soon enough, leaving the room to find Barry and Jon waiting in the living room with anticipation.

Barry stood, saying, "Well?"

"No signs of possession," Brian answered, giving Arin a sideways look as he went to the kitchen to grab a beer. Arin seated himself, crossing his ankles.

Arin said, "I told you, I'm more careful than that."

"I know, I'm sorry," Brian sighed, "but I just wanted to be sure. I don't know what we're dealing with."

"Totally understandable," Arin nodded, waving a hand in idle dismissal. "Anyway, I mean to bring Danny here tomorrow afternoon, maybe start showing him the ropes..."

"He's not coming here until I've had a proper look at him," Brian said firmly. "Just because he might not have messed with your head doesn't mean he's in the clear."

Arin half raised his hands, "Hey, I know you're paranoid, and you've every right to be. I just figured you had stuff to work on, so I was gonna go into town to pick him up."

Jon said, "Barry or I could go with you. If this Danny kid makes too much show of wanting to hunt vamps, they might snatch him before we get the chance."

Arin frowned, saying, "Shit, I hadn't thought of that," and feeling relieved Jon was unintentionally backing him up.

Brian glanced around at them, "No, I'll go. If he's that stupid, I'd rather let the vampires take him, anyway. He'd be a mockery to our order."

"Jeesh, hardass," Arin chuckled. "I think you'll like him."

"We'll see," Brian took a drink of beer, his gaze not leaving Arin.

~~~

After they'd eaten lunch, Arin and Brian mounted up, riding their horses into town, the clip-clopping of hooves standing out among the crowd of pedestrians. The sun was high overhead, beginning to tuck into the evening sky by the time they'd finally reached the bar Arin had agreed to meet Dan at. Brian studied the structure, musing, "Interesting place to pick for a meeting."

"It's a well known spot," Arin said, dismounting Mochi and tying her reigns to a hitching post outside the door. Brian followed suit, his hand casually in his pocket as they entered the establishment. It was fairly busy, but that didn't make it any more difficult for Arin to pick out the head of curly hair seated at the bar. Dan had pulled his hair back into a ponytail, Arin swallowing, as even from the back it was a good look for the vampire. He said, "I think I see him," before pointing him out. Brian simply nodded, the two slipping around the people and tables until Arin was standing beside him.

Dan was currently talking to the bartender, a glass of water sitting in front of him. Arin said, "Hey man," and gently grabbed Dan's shoulder.

Dan swiveled to see him, a smile splitting across his face as he said, "Hey, there he is!" and stood, throwing his arms around Arin in a hug. Arin was a bit taken aback but returned the hug, Dan smelling of cinnamon and, oddly enough, sandalwood. Dan pulled away, his smile still shining brightly, "It's good to see you. I'm glad you took me up on the offer!"

"Anyone who wants to join the cause is a friend of ours," Arin said. "Danny, this is Brian, he leads our band of misfits," he added, stepping aside to reveal the grey-haired, glaring man behind him.

Dan nodded, offering him a hand and saying, "Arin's told me a bit about you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Brian took the hand, wearing a ring made of silver with a cross imprint on the inner band, saying, "The pleasure is mine," as he carefully studied Dan's reaction.

Dan didn't seem at all phased, "I understand you know your way around..." Dan glanced from side to side, whispering, "vampires."

Brian snorted at that, dropping his hand and saying, "You could say that." He sat down, Arin sitting beside him opposite of Dan. Brian continued, "So you want to join our little hunt."

Dan nodded, his back straightening as his expression turned stony, "I'll never forgive him for what he did. I'll see him pay."

"Easy, tiger," Brian said, gesturing for the bartender to grab him a beer. "I admire your spirit, but you can't toss yourself into the fray with no knowledge of what you're up against. That's the number one way of getting your ass killed."

Dan nodded, "Which is why I'd be honored to train under you. I didn't really want anything to do with this world until it butted in on my life. So now that it has, I'm gonna show it why it...shouldn't...have," he said as though that hadn't turned out as eloquently as he'd hoped. Arin had to stop himself from laughing, as Dan was never so inarticulate around him. He had to admit, Dan was putting on an impressive show.

Brian chortled, "Well, most people get brought into our business that way, unfortunately. You were smart to avoid it for as long as you could. Just know, we take our work very seriously. It's not a life to brag about, and it certainly isn't glamorous work. If you go begging for attention, you'll draw them right to you."

"Damn, that's really good advice," Dan said, his eyes wide like a small child taking in information.

"I do try," Brian replied, nodding to the bartender in thanks before taking a swig of his beer. "Just keep a low profile, and you'll be fine."

"So...does that mean...?" Dan asked, clasping his hands together, his eyes full of hope.

Brian hesitated but nodded, "I'll train you." Dan fist-pumped, Brian asking, "You have a family to look after?"

Dan shook his head, "I lived with my brother. My parents live a town over, up to the north, in Brimsfield. I can write them letters; I don't really plan on telling them what I'm getting myself in to."

"Probably a good plan, for the time being. You never know who might intercept those letters."

Dan nodded fervently, "So when do we start?"

"In the morning. Arin here can fetch you, on the southern path of this village. I have preparations to do."

"Certainly," Dan grinned, "I can't wait to get started. I won't let you down."

"I've no doubt of that," Brian said, chugging his beer and standing. "Arin, you can stay, if you wish."

Arin shrugged, "Sure, I'll answer some of the newbie's questions."

Brian snorted, "I won't expect you home until late then; he looks like he has hours' worth of them."

Dan looked away sheepishly, kicking one of his legs as Arin said, "I've got time. Safe travels."

"To you, as well," Brian replied, setting some coins on the counter and sweeping back out of the building.

Arin waited until he was gone before softly saying, "Holy _fuck_ , you killed it dude," and lightly punching Dan's shoulder.

Dan giggled, "I told you, I'm a good actor."

"No shit. It's kind of making me second guess your loyalty, here," Arin admitted.

"I don't blame you," Dan curled the fingers on his hand, setting his elbow on the bar and resting his temple on his fist. "He's going to take more convincing, though."

"Wait, seriously? I thought he was buying it," Arin frowned.

Dan chuckled half-heartedly, "You should look into tells."

"Tells?"

Dan nodded, "Something that lets you in on someone's true thoughts. Could be an eye twitch, or licking of the lip."

"So what was his? How do you know he didn't trust you?" Arin asked, astounded he could see through Brian better than he himself could.

Dan took a drink of his water before replying, "He was rubbing a finger over his ring almost the entire time we were talking. And he barely blinked during the whole exchange."

Arin said, "Oh. Shit," and drummed his fingers on the table.

"You've got one, too," Dan smirked, taking another drink, his gaze unrelenting.

Arin asked, "Oh?" nonchalantly. "What's that, my raging boner?" he smirked.

"I was going to say your sudden use of humor to try to relieve sexual tension, but hey, that works, too," Dan smiled. Arin coughed, starting to blush as he turned to face the bartender. Dan giggled, taking a drink and continuing to study Arin, the hunter feeling his eyes upon him.

"Well," Arin rubbed his neck, "uh...you have any questions?"

"Are you single?" Dan smirked, his eyes glinting playfully.

"Any other questions?" Arin specified.

Dan chuckled, "No, I think I'll be alright."

"Good then, asshole," Arin mumbled, thanking the gods that Dan hadn't seemed to notice his attempt at humor had been based on fact.

~~~

Back at the cabin, Brian jumped off his steed's back, hitting the ground roughly and throwing the door ajar. He was met with the eyes of his other subordinates. He met their gazes in turn before saying, "I don't feel good about this. Let's make sure our newest member feels...welcome, but most importantly, secure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to user phlegmatic a couple chapters back for correcting me on dan's scent X3


	10. Chapter 10

After Arin arrived home that night, most of the other inhabitants of the house were already asleep. He could hear Jon tinkering in the cellar, but their smith was always up until the early hours of the morning. He kicked off his boots and hung up his coat, making his way to his room, throwing himself onto the bed and staring at the ceiling. Moonlight filtered in through the window; he almost expected Dan to knock on the glass any moment. He chuckled to himself at the thought of having to explain that one to Brian come morning. He sighed, sitting up to remove his shirt and tossing it to the floor before curling up under the sheet to try to sleep.

Arin spent a good hour tossing and turning. Either Brian's cleansing ritual from before had failed, or Dan's magic was more potent than he thought. Or, he was more infatuated with the vampire than he cared to admit. He grumbled to himself, finally heaving himself out of bed and trudging tiredly to the kitchen to warm up some milk. On his way there, something glinting by the door made him pause. He took a step back, squinting in the darkness to try to locate the source.

He walked to the door as he scratched his stomach idly, tilting his head as he spotted a mirror just inside the door frame. He frowned, glancing around, seeing small bundles of garlic hanging above. Garlic itself didn't harm vampires, but anything with a strong smell tended to overwhelm them. As he continued searching, he discovered a tripwire rigged to set off a net hanging above, likely laced with silver threads or holy water. _They must have rigged this while I was still with Dan,_ Arin thought, _and if I take it down, they'll know something's up. But I can't let Dan come in here, it's a death trap._

He ran a hand through his hair. He could send Jacques off with a note for Dan, but the hawk was downstairs with Jon; Jon would certainly be suspicious of why he'd need to send a message at this time of night. If he left, it would be just as bad. "Shit," he said under his breath, thinking fast. He walked back to the kitchen to grab his warmed milk, adding sugar and pouring the contents of the kettle into a mug. He took a sip, the foam getting stuck in his mustache, though he hardly took note of it. He sat in the living room, deep in thought. Surely Dan was already expecting this? After all, he'd seen through Brian. Maybe he was already making preparations.

Whatever the case, Arin decided, he'd just have to try to warn Dan silently when he arrived. He drank the milk, setting the mug in the sink and making his way back to his room. He sat on the bed, rubbing a hand over his mouth. _Why am I so concerned about him?_ He lay back, almost wishing he'd see a curly-haired silhouette out the window as he drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

The next morning, Arin awoke to the sound of Brian making his way down the hall. He'd learned to tell Brian's footsteps apart from his other compatriots'. He'd been drifting in and out of sleep all night, thus he was sleeping lightly enough to be alerted to Brian's presence where he'd normally have slept right through it. Arin let a few more minutes simmer by before making his way down the hall, remembering that Brian had wanted to see Dan bright and early.

Brian looked up from brewing coffee, raising a brow, "You're up early."

"Yeah, I had kind of a shit sleep," Arin replied, rubbing his eye with a fist. There was no point in trying to hide that.

"I see," Brian replied. "Well, good thing. You need to go fetch the whelp."

"Oh, right," Arin forced a grin, "no problem." He'd forgotten he'd have to go get Dan, giving him the perfect opportunity for forewarn him. He grabbed himself some coffee when Brian had stepped back from the pot, mixing in some cream, "I wonder if he'll still be so eager."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Brian mused, sipping his coffee.

Arin lifted his cup, "Here's hoping he proves useful."

"Indeed," Brian mumbled into his mug.

Arin went back to his room to throw on a shirt, finishing his coffee and slipping into his boots and coat. He said, "I'll be back," before making his way out the door, walking to greet Mochi, the morning dew making his feet wet. He climbed onto her back, prodding her onward to the path which would take him to the southern edge of town.

He was barely a mile down the trail before he heard a chipper, "Good morning!" from down the road. He looked up, spotting Dan's lanky figure approaching. "I didn't really see you as a morning guy, Arin," Dan smirked when he got closer.

Arin said, "Well, you'd be correct," still trying to comprehend what Dan was doing there.

Dan's happy expression fell, "Shit man, you look exhausted."

Arin snorted, "I can't imagine. I slept like shit. How much could I carry in the bags under my eyes?"

Dan made a show of observing them, "Like...at least thirty pounds each."

"Thanks man," Arin said flatly, "really appreciate it."

"Hey, no problem," Dan smiled, managing to cheer Arin up momentarily.

Arin asked, "Wait, hold on. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Brian said he was going to send you to get me pretty early. Figured I'd save you some trip."

"You're not supposed to know where we live, dude. It'll look bad if we go back too soon."

"We don't have to go back immediately," Dan grinned, easing some of Arin's nerves. "After all, I think spending some time alone might be nice, wouldn't you say?"

Arin felt himself blush, "I mean...sure, I guess now we have to."

"That's the spirit," Dan giggled, Arin rolling his eyes before dismounting Mochi, petting her nose. 

"Well, not to rain on your parade, but," Arin glanced over his shoulder, lowering his voice even though he was fairly certain he wasn't being followed, "you've gotta be careful. Brian rigged up the entire house with god knows what; there's at least one net hanging on the ceiling."

Dan snorted, "Holy shit, really? A net?" He started chuckling, "How paranoid is he?"

"This is serious, man," Arin slugged his shoulder gently. "He's got enough where something is bound to be able to blow your cover."

"Maybe on a lesser vampire. How many vampire lords have you guys actually dealt with?"

Arin frowned, "We have killed some, Dan. We're not helpless."

"I know, I know you're not, but come on. He ought to know vampires of a stronger bloodline have a stronger resilience. We can take a lot more of whatever he has to dish out."

"I think he only means to incapacitate, which is the problem. He needs you to tell him where your Sire is."

Dan sighed, "I admire his ambition, but he's never going to get to her unless she wants him to. And she doesn't like meeting new people, unless she plans to...keep them around awhile. A long while," he mumbled.

"And even if you tell him, he's just going to kill you," Arin muttered, crossing his arms as he leaned back on Mochi. "He doesn't like taking the risk of keeping a vampire prisoner."

Dan raised a brow, "More paranoid than I thought."

"Way more," Arin nodded. "Just...you need to be careful, alright?"

"Alright, fine," Dan said, lifting his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Seeing you worry is rather cute."

"Shut up," Arin grumbled, getting back onto Mochi. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Dan smiled, the two making their way back down the road. As they approached the cabin, they spotted Brian already waiting on the porch, arms crossed. Dan waved, Brian only nodding in response.

Arin dismounted, saying, "He's eager as you hoped he'd be."

Dan chirped, "You said crack of dawn. It's dawn, and I'm crackin'," he made a motion of cracking a whip with his hand.

"I see," Brian replied, stepping down from the porch, "well, it's good to see you, Danny. May I call you Danny?"

"Of course," Dan smiled warmly.

"Good, I'd hate to make a guest uncomfortable." Something in his tone was setting Arin on edge. Arin kept a close eye on his movements as Brian approached, saying, "I hope you're ready for a hard day's work."

"That's what I'm here for," Dan said confidently, even though Arin could tell he too was alert.

"Great," Brian clapped his hands together, "then let's get started, shall we?" Dan instinctively leaned back as Brian's hands moved apart, one of his hands arching outward wielding a blade that had been hidden in his sleeve.

"Hey, what-" Dan started to ask, dodging as Brian came at him again.

Arin shouted, "Brian, what the hell?" and grabbed his wrist from behind. Brian turned, slamming a palm into Arin's chest, knocking the breath out of him as he stumbled back. Brian reeled back on Dan, Dan doing his best to focus on dodging. Abruptly, they heard a bird whistle in the woods, the song almost musical and crisp in nature. Dan's muscles stiffened, his gaze immediately flicking to Arin. Arin locked eyes with him, picking up immediately on the fear and sudden apparent danger. Arin reached into his coat and pulled out his hunting knife, as his crossbow was inside. As he did so, he saw Dan's expression turn stony, watching him grab Brian's wrist as Brian swiped down at him, the hunter not realizing the danger behind the bird call. 

The strength of Dan's grip certainly gave Brian pause, just long enough for him to spot a woman with a shock of short pink hair approaching from the woods over Dan's shoulder. Dan was statue-like, his back straightening as he twisted Brian's arm, forcing the hunter to kneel. Dan glared down at him, the two humans hearing the woman laugh as she grew closer. "So _you're_ the little band of vermin that's been harassing my coven?" she said, walking around Dan. If Arin didn't know she was a vampire, he'd never have guessed it. She continued, "Marvelous work, Dan, you've led us to them at last." Dan didn't respond, Arin growing increasingly concerned. The woman looked to him, Arin's blood running cold. She drew in a long breath through her nose, "Ah, you're the one Dan brought into our home. I hope you enjoyed your stay; I expect you'll see more of it," she smiled pleasantly, yet it still made Arin shiver.

Brian growled, "Who are you?"

"Oh, why," she giggled, setting a hand on her chest, "I'm the leader of the coven, silly goose. I suppose it was rather rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Holly." The door to their cabin opened, Barry wielding a crossbow, aiming it for Dan. Holly tilted her head at him, becoming a blur of motion that appeared inches away from him. Barry barely had time to react before Holly said, "Shh," and held a hand by his face, his eyes fluttering shut before he collapsed to the ground, asleep. Behind him stood Ross, who was staring petrified at Barry's body before his head snapped back up to look at the vampire. Holly cooed, "Oohh, you're kind of cute," as she set a hand on his jaw, his eyes becoming almost glazed over as he stared into her gaze.

Brian shouted, "Ross, no!" and attempted to twist free of Dan's grip, Dan snarling and baring his fangs at him.

Holly smirked, walking back over with Ross following close behind her. She said, "There there, Dan, he has a right to be afraid. They all do." She pat his cheek, Arin's skin feeling as though it were writhing with hatred, seeing the way she treated him. Holly continued nonchalantly, "Consider this a warning, hunter. We told you to stay out of our affairs. I tried to be nice about it, give you a chance and all. But you won't just take our generous offer, so now, I have to make things serious. See what you did?" She walked past him and Dan, Ross still on her heels in a trance. "Come, sweet Dan. Leave these pigs to their consequences." 

Dan used a foot to shove Brian back, not even looking at Arin as he turned to stand beside Holly. Holly took one of Ross' hands and one of Dan's, turning the three of them into a cloud of bats that flew off into the trees. Brian stared after them, dumbfounded, Arin left with a pit in his stomach as he stared at the spot Dan had disappeared from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, the holly debut!! so excited for her to come back :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you i'd be back soon! (but also if i hadn't written this today i wouldn't have gotten around to it for another four or five days and i cant keep you good people waiting that long)

"How long have you known?" Brian roared, encroaching on Arin's personal space by more than a mile. Arin could swear he felt spittle hit his face. Before he could even respond, Brian shouted, "What the **fuck** is wrong with you? Does he still have you under his spell?"

__

"No, he doesn't," Arin snapped.

__

"I suppose you wouldn't know, would you," Brian growled. "How long have you known?" he repeated.

__

Arin frowned, "Just for a few days. He cornered me in an alleyway after I was taking my appointed watch. I saw him lead a woman out of the bar, who I guess was Holly the whole time, but I thought she was in danger so I followed him."

__

"Which must be when he planted the idea in your head he was trustworthy," Brian scoffed. 

__

"He _is_ trustworthy!" Arin yelled, not caring that Brian thought he was brainwashed. "Holly has complete control over him when she wants to; he can't help it!"

__

"Oh, because I'm sure he wanted to," Brian retorted. 

__

Arin scowled, "Whether or not you believe it, Dan wanted to help us."

__

"And you believed him?"

__

"Yes, I believed him, because I trust him," Arin shouted. "That night I didn't come home? I was with him, and he could have taken advantage and he never did. He even offered to let me kill him."

__

"So why the fuck didn't you?!" Brian asked.

__

"Because he's working with us," Arin said through grit teeth. "He was going to help lead you right to Holly."

__

Brian snorted, "Lead us right into our deaths, you mean. You heard her. She wants us all dead; Ross is probably already gone."

__

"Don't say that," Arin growled. "Dan won't let that happen."

__

"Your precious Dan is probably feasting alongside her! Get it into your head--he is not your friend. He's been using you. Holly said he lead her right to us. This was probably their plan all along, and it was all because you were too naive. Thinking a vampire would actually want to help kill other vampires," he snorted, "I can't believe how thick your skull is."

__

Arin balled his hands into fists, "What's the point of this conversation if you're not going to believe me? You just think I'm Dan's puppet now."

__

"Yeah, I do, and you're lucky I don't have you chained up in the basement," Brian said, wiping a hand over his face. "You said you were with Dan the other night. Where?"

__

"At their mansion," Arin admitted.

__

Brian stared at him, "And you didn't think this was good to mention because?"

__

"Because I didn't want your stupid ass to storm the castle! We're three hunters and a weapon's specialist and two schemers against the leader of an entire coven. What the hell do you expect us to be able to do against her?"

__

"If you'd mentioned something, I could've amassed a greater force of hunters by now. Speaking of which, tell me where this mansion is so we can get started on a plan."

__

Arin pursed his lips before crossing his arms, "No."

__

"No?"

__

"Not if you're going to kill Dan."

__

Brian started laughing, "Wow, he really has you balls deep, doesn't he? I should've seen it sooner. Maybe we should run you through another cleanse."

__

"You can do as many cleansings as you please, it's not going to change my mind."

__

"You've been hunting vampires for _years_ , and now you're telling me you've got cold feet? What, don't tell me it's because you think he's cute?"

__

Arin hesitated a moment too long, "No, he's just...different."

__

"Oh my god, you're crushing on a goddamn vampire," Brian mumbled. "No wonder the cleanse didn't work. I need a different spell breaker."

__

"For fuck's sake Brian, not everything can be attributed to vampire magic. I'm not telling you where they are," he finally stepped around his boss to head towards the house, bending down to pick up Barry. Kevin was standing in the doorway with Jon, both looking far too petrified to actually involve themselves in the argument. Brian didn't make a move to stop him, but he did stare after him, Arin feeling his gaze boring a hole in his back. Arin hefted Barry's body up, hauling him to his room and laying him on his bed. Kevin silently followed, being the main medic of the group, making sure Barry's vitals were still normal as Arin stormed out of the room to be in his own, slamming the door shut behind him. He threw himself onto his bed, falling back and wiping his hands over his face. _Dan was under her control,_ he reminded himself with a frown, _he had to be._

__

~~~

__

The next few days were awkward for everyone in the house. Brian didn't speak a word to Arin unless it was to give simple commands, such as making sure the horses had water or to take watch. He'd been paranoid since Holly had visited, making everyone take shifts in pairs to ensure they didn't have any spies on their lands. Arin was simply grateful Brian never paired himself with him. 

__

When he wasn't doing menial tasks to try to prove his non-brainwashed state, Arin occasionally caught Kevin and Jon giving him weird looks. He didn't mind too much; they had a right to be concerned. It did start getting on his nerves after they started trying to act like everything was normal. He almost felt bad for them, like he should only have dragged Brian into this predicament and Kevin and Jon were two bystanders who got caught in the middle. 

__

Nonetheless, Arin tried to help the two of them when he could. He had been assisting Jon with putting together some leather armor, only leaving after Jon had said, "So your common sense must not have been the only thing Dan stole that night." He knew Jon had been joking, but if they were going to brush it under the rug, he preferred the topic not be brought up at all. At any rate, it'd have been the best way to try to act like everything was normal.

__

Arin stormed off to his room, where he'd been spending a lot of time the last few days. It was dark out, Kevin out with Brian to get provisions from the town and do some reconnaissance work, as if Holly, Dan, or Suzy would actually show themselves anywhere near their cabin. Well, that's what Arin had figured, anyway, up until seeing the lanky vampire sitting in his bed. Arin froze, Dan looking over sheepishly, saying, "Hiya."

__

Arin blinked and took a deep breath, opening his mouth, no words escaping. He settled with giving Dan an exasperated look of confusion. Dan stood, "Look, if you're not comfortable with me being here, I understand, and I'll go."

__

"No, no," Arin replied, "but...what the hell? Do you know how risky this is?"

__

"Of course I do," Dan frowned, looking forlorn, "but I just...I had to make sure you knew what happened."

__

Arin's muscles tensed, "Why, is Ross...?"

__

"He's alive," Dan assured, "and he's not a vampire. Not yet, anyway."

__

"Yet?" Arin raised a brow.

__

"Well, it's hard to tell with Holly. I thought she was just going to keep him as a...sort of a toy. But now I'm not so sure; I think she's growing fond of him."

__

Arin made a face, "Well, so long as he's alive and blissfully unaware."

__

Dan looked uncomfortable at that, "Yeah."

__

"So, what am I supposed to know?"

__

Dan looked more broken than Arin thought a vampire ever could, "I didn't...you know that was Holly, right? She made me..."

__

"Oh," Arin said, "oh, yeah. I mean, I really...hoped that was the case."

__

Dan's expression brightened up a fraction, "Really? Y-you still trust me?"

__

"Well, yeah," Arin replied, giving him a smile, "I'm relieved to see you."

__

Dan grinned back, sounding like he was trying not to cry, "And I, you."

__

"Dude, settle down," Arin chuckled softly, walking closer, "I'm not gonna ditch you just because Holly made you look bad."

__

"I'm relieved to hear it," Dan said with a short giggle. "But to be fair, I don't think I ever look bad," he added, running a hand through his hair with a dramatic, sexual swagger. 

__

Arin snorted, "Shut up, man," before embracing him, Dan's curly hair getting in his face, but Arin hardly cared. In fact, he rather enjoyed the way it tickled his nose.

__

Dan seemed taken aback by the sudden show of affection, but he gradually warmed up to it and wrapped his arms around Arin, hugging him warmly. He drew in a long breath, taking in the scent of cedar laced with cinnamon and a hint of sweat, making Arin only mildly anxious. Dan smiled, the hug growing tighter as he said, "I'm really glad you still trust me."

__

Arin said, "Hey, as long as you don't eat me, I'm good."

__

"Huh, I thought that'd strengthen our friendship," Dan smirked.

__

"You're a real asshole sometimes," Arin commented, finally letting him go.

__

"I can't help it," Dan giggled, Arin grinning at the sound. 

__

Arin said, "Well, now the real question is how the hell do we get Brian to trust you?"

__

He saw Dan's eyes widen imperceptibly, time almost seeming to slow as Arin heard the unmistakable click of a trigger being pulled behind him. A bolt embedded itself in Dan's shoulder, Dan stepping back as Arin turned around in time to be shoved aside by Brian, barely having time to comprehend what was happening before Brian had loaded another bolt, aiming it for Dan's chest. Dan started to say, "Plea-" as he lifted a hand before a second bolt found its mark, right in Dan's heart.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm a real dick with cliffhangers sometimes, and i apologize for that


	12. Chapter 12

Arin acted without thinking.

"Dan!" he yelled in horror, before his expression turned to rage and he threw a punch at Brian, hitting him in the jaw hard enough to knock him out. As Brian collapsed to the floor, Arin rushed to where Dan had also knelt down, the vampire sitting back and staring dumbfounded at the bolt in his chest. 

Dan chuckled humorlessly, "Well, that was a less than preferable method," before coughing, spitting up a bit of blood which he quickly wiped away. 

"Shit, fuck," Arin muttered, running a hand through his hair. Dan was dying. Vampires didn't survive shots to the heart, and definitely not from practically point blank. Not unless...Arin's jaw tightened. "Drink from me."

Dan's eyes widened again, with a much different kind of surprise than when he'd seen Brian enter the room. "What?"

"You have to drink from me," Arin said, tying his hair back, "I'm asking you to."

Dan frowned, studying Arin before coughing again, "I couldn't-"

"Yes, you could," Arin said through grit teeth. "Fuck dude, you aren't dying this way. I'm not letting you die this way."

Dan still looked uncertain, "Are you-"

"I'm fucking sure! We don't have time for this, do it," Arin snapped, grabbing either side of Dan's face. Dan's expression turned stony, his eyes flicking to stare at Arin's neck. Arin swallowed, tilting his head and shutting his eyes. Dan leaned forward slowly, giving Arin every opportunity to stop him if he changed his mind. When he didn't, Dan kissed his neck, setting a hand on the other side of Arin's head to hold him steady. Arin felt Dan's tongue before the teeth, which felt normal at first, until suddenly there were two distinctly sharp points against his throat. Not long after, he felt the fangs sink into his skin.

It was a strange thing, Arin thought, to willingly sit and allow one of the monsters he'd spent his life hunting to take his blood without fighting back. However, even knowing he should be panicking, shouldn't have cared enough for Dan to make this sacrifice, he felt oddly at peace. He supposed Dan might be using some sort of magic to help soothe him; either that, or he knew he was doing the right thing--for a friend. He felt himself smile, setting a hand on Dan's side while using his other to help prop himself up. He opened his eyes when he felt Dan moving back, the vampire looking up at him with irises that were a fiery red, his fangs still coated scarlet with blood. 

Dan tugged the bolts out of his shoulder and chest before taking his shirt off, folding it and pressing it against Arin's neck. Arin set his hand over Dan's, finding himself trapped in the vampire's gaze again. Dan said, "Thank you," meaningfully, Arin able to watch the wounds in his torso close themselves up. 

"Don't mention it," Arin replied, and for no other reason than the proximity and heat of the moment, and definitely not because Dan's shirt was off, he leaned forward to kiss him.

Dan blinked in surprise, making a startled, "Mm?" as Arin's lips met his, but he quickly overcame it and reciprocated, using his free hand to support Arin's head as the hunter lay back, starting to get lightheaded from blood loss. Dan fluidly moved with him, the two never parting in their kiss as they lay down, Dan ending up leaning over him, having no trouble keeping balance to not fall on top of him. 

"Mm," Arin hummed in response, grinning to himself. When they finally parted, Arin's hand was still holding Dan's over the makeshift patch on his neck, one of Dan's knees between Arin's legs. Arin chuckled, "Is this always how you take your victims?"

"Yeah, I wait for someone to shoot me in the heart before wooing the closest sucker in the room. Works every time," Dan smirked. He glanced up when he noticed Barry gawking in the doorway, one hand halfway to his holster for his own crossbow, frozen in hesitation. Dan sighed, "Take me prisoner if you want, but please don't shoot me again. Arin can't lose more blood."

Barry hesitated, his hand slowly lowering to relax at his side, Arin saying, "Don't worry about it, man. Just get me a real bandage." Barry nodded dumbly before walking off to find the necessary medical supplies. While he was gone, Arin quietly asked, "How'd I taste?" with a playful smile.

Dan snorted, replying, "Delectable," before giving him another kiss. "I could just eat you up."

"You sound like my grandma," Arin chortled.

"Your grandma has good taste," Dan smirked, giggling at Arin's look of disgust.

Dan helped moved Arin to his bed when Barry returned with Kevin on his tail. Kevin took care of making sure Arin's neck was properly patched up before Barry dragged Brian's still-unconscious body from the room. Dan sat on the edge of the bed, handing Arin a glass of water. "I must say, seeing you punch the literal daylights out of Brian was kinda hot."

"It's the only time I'll ever get away with it," Arin said with a small smile before he took several gulps of water. "In sparring matches, he always managed to block my hits."

"Lucky shot, then?" Dan smirked, Arin halfheartedly punching his shoulder, making Dan giggle again. 

"I'll give you a lucky shot," Arin grumbled.

Dan laughed, "Please, any day. Preferably in the butt."

"You know it'll be right in the butt," Arin retorted. "That sexy butt is mine."

"Sure, after you've rested a few days."

"Who are you, my mom?"

"I can be, if you have a mommy kink."

"What if I do? What then, huh Dan?"

Dan shrugged, "I dunno, guess I'll have to go try on maid outfits. Or maybe a police girl outfit. Ones with the big titties."

"Shit, you know how to turn a guy on," Arin fanned himself with a hand. Dan couldn't contain a laugh any longer, lightly slapping Arin's arm and curling to tuck his head into Arin's shoulder, Arin beginning to join in the chorus of giggles in response, his mood heightened by Dan's elation. Arin patted Dan's back, the vampire sitting up and taking a few deep breaths to calm down. 

Dan said, "Really, though, dude. I...I don't know how to thank you. Nothing I do will ever be enough."

"It was no big deal, man," Arin waved a dismissive hand, "you'd have probably done the same for me."

"Yeah, but a hunter offering himself to a vampire? That shit's unheard of. Much less...what came after."

"I know I came after," Arin winked, making Dan roll his eyes.

"Seriously," Dan sighed, "I owe you my life."

"This is starting to sound way too much like a chick flick, man."

"I can't help it," Dan whined, taking on a dramatic, feminine tone, "I just care so much about you!"

Arin snorted before matching the tone, "I like, care so much about you, too! We should, like, totally make out and solidify this incredible friendship with some mochas later!"

Dan started laughing again, saying, "That sounds, like, totally rad!" before he leaned down, wrapping Arin up in a kiss. Arin slid a hand into Dan's hair, tensing when he felt Dan nip his lower lip. He relaxed when he didn't feel fangs, Dan apologizing by way of running his tongue along the spot he'd gently bitten, Arin parting his lips to let Dan's tongue slip inside. Arin groaned when Dan rubbed his tongue along the roof of Arin's mouth, Dan smirking at the sound and making a possessive growl of his own deep in his throat. He pulled back to lay next to Arin, the hunter shifting to give him more room, the bed barely large enough to hold both of their tall figures. 

Arin nodded thoughtfully, "I'd say giving blood was totally worth it."

"I'm glad," Dan murmured, curling against Arin with his head on his chest, shutting his eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Arin's arm wrapped around to rub Dan's back, turning his head so that his cheek rested on Dan's pillow of curls. "Thank you," Dan said quietly.

"My pleasure," Arin replied, kissing the top of Dan's head before drifting off to sleep. Dan grinned when he heard snores, not minding them at all. In fact, he found them rather endearing.


	13. Chapter 13

When Arin woke up, it was with a start he realized Dan was no longer with him. He sat up, immediately receiving a headrush for his trouble, laying back down with a groan. He shouted, "Barry?" to see if the other man would answer.

It wasn't Barry but Kevin who poked his head into the doorway, "Barry's...a little busy."

"With what?" Arin asked, voice full of trepidation.

Kevin frowned, glancing into the hall. Arin's teeth ground together as he started to stand. Kevin hurriedly said, "No, you should rest, dude," even as Arin shoved his way past him. He used his hand to help prop himself up against the wall, making his way to the basement, where they kept their equipment meant for detaining vampires.

He stumbled a little on the last step, pausing to catch his breath, growling, "Brian," before he'd even looked up.

Brian glanced over his shoulder from where he was standing in front of Dan, the vampire kneeling with his hands bound behind his back and an iron cuff latched around his neck, chaining him to the wall. Barry was standing alongside Brian, a crossbow at the ready. Dan said, "It's alright Arin, I'm doing this willingly."

Arin looked up to observe the situation, admiring the bruise on Brian's jaw, though the hunter in question looked more than a little unhappy about it. Arin approached as Brian said, "Yes, unfortunately he agreed to come without a fight."

"You're so fuckin' paranoid, man," Arin grumbled, staying a few feet away from Brian in case he felt the need to repay Arin for the bruise. "I've told you, we can trust him."

"And I've told you it's idiotic to trust a vampire," Brian snarled. He looked back down to Dan, "But be that as it may, he's already sung like a bird. I didn't even get around to using the torture instruments, which almost makes me feel less certain I can trust him." As Arin opened his mouth, Brian snapped, "And no, you can't vouch for him. I still don't fully believe he doesn't have you under some sort of thrall spell."

Arin rolled his eyes, "Fine, then. Does Jon know you're keeping a vampire in his workshop?"

"Of course he knows," Brian replied. "He went to town to fetch supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"The ones we can use to hunt a vampire lord."

Arin looked to Dan and back up to Brian, "We can't hunt her."

Brian chuckled darkly, "Oh, this should be good."

"Listen to me," Arin clasped a hand onto Brian's shoulder, holding him with his gaze, "we wouldn't even be able to get close to her without Dan's help, but we can't bring Dan along."

"I know we can't. That's why we're leaving him here."

Arin stared at him dumbly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know this was a suicide mission. My mistake."

"She won't be expecting us to barge in alone. We'll have the element of surprise."

"Uh, no, we really won't," Arin retorted.

Dan sighed, "Trust me, I've already warned him. He's got an impressively thick skull."

Brian said, "Shut your mouth. We're not going in unprepared. Arin, you've seen the inside of the place. We need you to give us a map layout so Kevin can help us plan a strategy."

"Or, here's a wild idea, let's free Dan and let him draw the map because _he lives there_."

"I can't be sure he won't draw a false layout."

Arin groaned, "I cannot believe you right now. No matter how prepared you think you are, you won't be a match for her. You saw how easily she knocked out Barry and how she took Ross without so much as batting an eyelid. If we go in right now, buck ass naked, it'd make no difference than using months of planning and going in fully armed."

"And what would you have me do?" Brian said, stepping towards him. "Let this vampire queen walk free?"

"Yeah that sounds great, no you fucking idiot!" Arin snapped. "We just...we can't storm her castle. We're only five guys. We need to be careful about it."

Dan shifted, "I have an idea."

Brian rolled his eyes, his mouth partly open as he looked to the sky in a 'why am I not surprised' manner. "Okay, fine. I will humor you. What's your idea?"

Dan glanced between them, "You're not going to like it."

"I don't think I'll like anything you have to say."

Arin mumbled, "What if he was about to offer to suck your dick?" Brian shot him a look, Arin shutting up.

Dan said, "She trusts me."

Brian muttered, "Here we go."

"Let me go talk to her."

"Well, why didn't you suggest it sooner? Let you tell her we're coming, I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"I know I'm going out on a limb to ask you to put your faith in me, but I can help relax her. Make her think you actually don't plan on invading. You'll all have to lay low for awhile, but I can make her believe you've moved towns."

Brian was frowning, Arin saying, "Y'know, I think he's on to something."

Barry quietly said, "Sounds better than going in guns blazing..." shutting up at Brian's glare.

"There is...one small thing," Dan continued sheepishly.

"What?" Brian said curtly.

Dan glanced to Arin and looked back to Brian, "She'd...have more trust in my word if I brought one of you with me."

"Let me guess," Brian drawled.

Arin puffed out his chest, "I'll do it."

"Of course you will," Brian rubbed a hand over his face, dragging his fingers along the scruff on his jaw. "That is, you would. Because it isn't happening."

"Brian, be reasonable. What has Dan done that-"

"Enough!" Brian roared. "I've lost one of my crew to that bitch, and I am not going to hand over another to become fodder! This is madness, you have to see that."

Arin's jaw stiffened, "It's better than waiting for her to find us."

Brian's face contorted in anger and irritation, "So what you're suggesting is that either way, we're going to end up dead."

"I'm suggesting that Dan's plan gives us the best chance of coming out of this alive."

Brian studied him, turning to look at Barry, asking, "What do you think?" tightly.

Barry looked surprised to suddenly be brought into the conversation, "Oh, uh, well..." he glanced to Dan. "I mean...he does know her the best. And if we can't prove he's lying, he'd just manage to screw us over anyway. And Arin trusts him."

"Thank you," Arin said smugly.

Brian pursed his lips, "Kevin?"

Kevin shrugged, "It's better than being sitting ducks."

Brian took a deep breath, grudgingly taking the key from around his neck and using it to unlock the iron collar on Dan's neck. Brian said through grit teeth, "I will not hesitate to kill you if you so much as look at me the wrong way."

"I know, I got the memo," Dan said, letting him untie his hands. Dan rubbed his wrists as he stood, looking around the small group, all of them awaiting his order. Dan nodded, "We'll start with the map. After that, I'll give you some tricks on hunting vampires," with a grin.

~~~

Dan informed Kevin of every point of entry to the house, all the better for planning the infiltration and escape routes. He also made note of which room Holly resided in, along with where she'd probably keep Ross. They'd left Kevin to devising their routes in order to give Dan time to show them a few methods to evade stronger vampires. They'd already been at it in the field near the cabin for a couple hours, all of them getting tired.

Dan said, "Holly is a master of mental magics. If she's near you, she can control you. So you can't let her get near you. If you find her getting in range of you, meaning about three feet," he stepped into Barry's range, "the immediate thing to do is tuck and roll back. Holly's quick, but this will at least buy you time for a companion to hopefully draw her attention." He motioned to Barry, who somersaulted away from him. Dan continued, "Certain magics of control take mental effort for her to maintain. If she does manage to bring one of you under her spell, it'll be up to everyone else to force her to focus on other things. When the control is broken, breathe in a mix of lavender and rosemary. It'll help ward off any aftereffect."

Dan leaned away from a swing of a wooden knife coming at him from behind, Arin taking charge of being the distraction in this instance. Dan sidestepped to face him, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm, making him kneel. Dan said, "You're taken," as he set his free hand on Arin's head.

Barry kicked the back of Dan's knee, Brian firing a sticky foam bolt at Dan's head, hitting him in the neck. Dan said, "Not a killing shot, but it'd work to distract." He removed his hand from Arin's head to pluck off the bolt, Arin maneuvering to escape Dan's grasp on his arm. "Keep your distance," Dan reminded them, the three backing off. Dan looked among them, lunging for Brian. Brian rolled aside, Dan skidding to a halt and leaping for him again, pinning him to the ground. He tapped Brian's neck, "Dead."

Brian glared at him, Barry firing a sticky bolt at Dan, hitting him in the butt. Arin snorted, "Nice shot, dude."

Dan stood, freeing Brian and brushing the bolt off with a chuckle. "I don't think it'd be very effective on her, but you could give it a shot."

"Aayy," Arin pointed at him, Dan winking in return.

Brian shook his head, "I think we're done for today." He folded up his crossbow, heading back towards the house. Barry looked relieved to have a break, following his leader's footsteps.

Arin walked to Dan, "They'll appreciate it, some day."

"Yeah, if they don't use my own tactics to kill me," Dan replied, watching Brian in particular.

"Well, you haven't told us everything, right?"

Dan frowned, "Of course I haven't. Some things can't be helped. But thankfully, Holly likes...playing with her food."

"Great," Arin huffed, sitting and laying back in the grass, the sun beating down on his face. Dan smiled down at him, admiring Arin even in his sweat-soaked uniform. Dan sat beside him, tucking one knee up to lay an arm across. 

They listened to the birds chirping in companionable silence before Dan lay down as well, moving one hand to grab hold of Arin's. "Are...you sure you're comfortable with coming with me?"

"Yeah, I'd trust you with my life," Arin said with a grin, tightening his hand around Danny's. "Will...if we actually manage to get her, will anything happen to you? There's not some dumb rule where if your sire dies, so do you, right?"

"No," Dan chuckled softly, "I'll be a free man. Or, vampire rather."

"Good, because I was gonna be pissed as fuck if that were the case," Arin grumbled.

Dan turned to look at him, raising a brow, "If it meant getting rid of Holly-"

"It's not worth it," Arin interrupted. "Don't you dare say sacrificing yourself would be worth it. I may barely know you, but I know it's not. Besides, it's super cliche, dude."

Dan snorted, "Well, you got me there. And," he slowly rolled, placing himself over Arin, "it's nice knowing you care," he said in a low voice, bending to kiss Arin's neck.

Arin mumbled, "Dude, Brian's going to think you're drinking from me if you keep this up."

"Eh, might be worth a bolt in the face if I get another taste," Dan smirked, kissing him.

Arin said, "Maybe after I've had a chance to refill my tubes."

"Oh, god, that makes it sound disgusting," Dan laughed. "Why'd you have to say that?"

"So you wouldn't get shot in the face," Arin smirked, leaning up to kiss him again. Dan chuckled but pressed back, cupping Arin's jaw and humming softly. Arin said, "Maybe we ought to take this inside," with an eyebrow wiggle.

"Not 'til after dark," Dan replied, "you look simply resplendent in the sunlight."

"Gee. Thanks, Shakespeare."

"I just want to admire it a bit longer," Dan pouted, setting his chin on Arin's chest.

"Fine, sure, Mr. Resplendent," Arin scoffed, ruffling Dan's hair. Dan giggled, letting it happen and opening his eyes to a wall of hair in front of his face.

"Well, so much for that."

Arin laughed, wrapping his arms around Dan in a hug, the two spending the afternoon lounging in the meadow, reluctantly moving when they were called to come in at dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait, naturally every time i sit down to write a chapter something happens that sucks up all my time DX

"Alright, Jon," Brian said, the team gathered around a large table of equipment in the workshop. Jon had been working for days on inventing new weaponry for their upcoming mission, Brian, Arin, and Barry now much better prepared after spending time training with Dan. "Show us what you've got."

Jon rubbed his hands together before brushing his apron to smooth it, a cloud of dust curling its way out of the fabric. "Well, might as well start with my new pride and joy," Jon smiled, picking up a large crossbow. "Gentlemen, may I introduce the auto-bow. It stores not just one, not ten, but _twenty_ bolts at a time. When you fire it," he turned, shooting a bolt at a training dummy, "it reloads itself with the next bolt in the ammunition strip," he pointed to where a belt holding a line of bolts was coiled around a mess of gears. 

Brian looked impressed, Barry asking, "So what happens when you've spent your twenty bolts?"

Jon said, "Well, you have to manually reload new bolts into each of these little hooks," he grabbed a spare bolt to demonstrate snapping it into place on the belt. "Every time you fire, the gears make the belt move a new bolt into place. See, this one-"

Brian interrupted him, "Jon, I don't really care how it works so long as it works. It's a fine piece of equipment."

"Well, thanks," Jon said, deflating a little at the lack of interest in his work.

Dan chimed in, "Maybe later you can show me how you thought of the idea."

Jon grinned, "Sure! Who am I to stand in the way of knowledge?" Dan smiled in return, glad he'd been able to cheer up the smith. Jon had almost immediately taking a liking to Dan, much to Brian's irritation. Dan had actually spent many hours tinkering with Jon's array of inventions, even helping toss around ideas to improve some of them. Arin was only mildly jealous at the time Dan was choosing to spend in the workshop rather than with him, but he allowed Dan to do most whatever made him happy. Jon continued, "Anyhow, these are some stench bombs I whipped up."

"Stench bombs?" Brian raised a brow.

"Well, I almost called 'em Fiery Poops, but I figured you wouldn't like how immature that sounded."

"You have that right," Brian mumbled, picking one up.

"You each get three," Jon crossed his arms. "And be real careful you don't set that fucker off in here. If it goes off, you're responsible for airing the place out." Brian nodded, Jon continuing, "There's also these," as he picked up a metal cylinder with a knob on the end. "It's a smoke bomb. However, it won't just make it hard to see. Each can was made with a trace of blessed silver, and there's holy water inside each one that will emit as a mist with the smoke."

Dan muttered, "Like vampiric tear gas," as he gave the canisters a wary glance.

"Exactly!" Jon said proudly. "So only be sure to set those babies off when Dan ain't in the room."

"Noted," Arin said, giving Brian a look, the latter ignoring him. 

Jon said, "You'll each be getting one of my poison daggers, and in the event of emergency," he grabbed a trunk from under the table, setting it on top and flipping the latches open, "there's these." He flipped the lid open, "They were tricky devils to make, so for fuck's sake be careful with them." Inside the case, nestled in a row, were five thin vials of a dark red liquid. Dan tensed, Arin hearing him give a sharp intake of breath. Arin set a hand on Dan's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as Jon said, "These are doses of what I like to call Liquid Lust. For a vampire," he glanced to Dan, quickly shutting the lid, "very very deadly."

Brian asked, "Then why is it only for emergency situations?"

"Well, you see," Jon rubbed his neck, "just splashing it on them won't work. You can use them as distractions, but they're so potent it might throw Holly into a frenzy. They're deadly because they're made with a mix of blood and ingredients to amplify the smell, see? That'd be my blood used to cover the smell of the blood of some newly dead guy from the cemetery in town."

Dan swallowed, "The blood of a dead man is toxic to vampires."

Jon nodded, "But it has to be injected into the vampire's body for it to work. Meaning...ya kinda have to drink it if she starts feeding from you. But that could carry diseases and shit."

Arin said, "It doesn't really sound like my idea of a good time, no." Dan covered his nose, Arin looking to him again. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, I just...need some fresh air," Dan replied, turning and jogging up the stairs. Arin hesitated before following him, the others staying behind. Arin followed Dan out the door, the vampire tilting his face toward the sun, taking in long breaths of air.

"What's wrong?" Arin asked as he approached from behind, concern written on his face.

Dan frowned, "Arin, go back inside."

"Why?"

Dan's muscles were still tensed, his hands balled into fists as he admitted, "I'm really thirsty, dude. I haven't...been drinking as much as I should've. If I had been, my sense of smell wouldn't have picked up on the scent of the blood from inside the vials."

Arin ignored Dan's previous command, moving to stand next to him, "And you don't want to go into town to find someone?"

"I'm going to have to," Dan said softly, his jaw clenched. Even though he wasn't looking into his eyes, Arin could read the fear coming off him. 

"You really don't like taking from other people, huh?" Arin asked gently, setting a hand on Dan's back. Dan shook his head, shutting his eyes and relaxing by a fraction at Arin's touch. Arin watched him another moment before saying, "Why not just take more from me, man?"

Dan's eyes snapped open, the vampire stepping away from Arin's hand, finally turning to face him, "What? Dude, the first time I had to. I couldn't ask you to do that when it's not even an emergency."

"The longer you wait, the more of an emergency this'll become," Arin said firmly, closing the distance between them again. "It's alright, I don't mind. Besides, I'd rather it be me than some unsuspecting towns person."

"It's not just that, I've taken from strangers before, but..." Dan swallowed again, "I don't want to get carried away."

"You won't," Arin assured him, "you didn't the first time." Dan still looked uncertain, so Arin set a hand on his jaw, saying, "I trust you," with a small smile.

Dan studied him, giggling for a brief moment. "You're without a doubt the weirdest guy I've ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now come on, we can do it in my room."

"But Arin, what if we get noisy?" Dan smirked.

"Brian can suck my chode," Arin scoffed, taking Dan's hand and leading him back inside. Dan shut the door into Arin's room as they entered, Arin sitting on the bed and tying his hair back. "Whenever you're ready." He added, "Don't ask if I'm sure about it," as Dan opened his mouth.

Dan shut his mouth at Arin's instruction, eyes flicking to his throat. He leaned forward, giving Arin a long kiss. When they parted, he said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Arin replied, trying to sound confident, his heart already beating fast in anticipation. Dan rolled his eyes, seeing right through Arin's facade, but he leaned Arin back, kneeling over him. Arin turned his head, Dan again waiting for any signs that Arin wasn't ready or was more scared than he was letting on. When his heart rate actually began to even out, Dan kissed Arin's neck, the hunter's heart fluttering for an entirely different reason than fear. It wasn't long before Arin felt the familiar sharp points on his skin, shutting his eyes before he felt Dan's fangs pierce his neck. 

It wasn't entirely unlike getting a shot, only the needle was doubled with a large human figure behind it, Arin reasoned. He felt Dan shiver, setting a hand on his side, remaining calm and taking long, even breaths. Arin felt Dan's hand rub his chest, humming quietly. When Dan was sated, he carefully sat up, licking his lips before wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He took out a small piece of padded gauze from his pocket, saying, "I may have been a little more prepared," as he pressed it gently on Arin's neck.

Arin pouted, "Fuck, I was really hoping you'd take your shirt off again."

Dan chuckled, Arin never growing tired of the musical sound, "Maybe when Brian isn't home."

"Okay, fair enough," Arin grumped, taking over holding the cloth to his neck. 

Dan made a show of smacking his lips in thought, "Man, you must have eaten a lot of sweets lately."

Arin snorted, "What, so I have high blood sugar. Sue me."

"I'm going to put you on a diet," Dan grinned, brushing some hair out of Arin's eyes.

"Uh, you can try," Arin corrected, "but that'll probably make my blood less tasty for you."

"Mm, you're right," Dan agreed, leaning down to give him another kiss. "But at least I'll still get plenty of sugar."

"You know it," Arin smirked playfully, Dan nestling in beside him as Arin rested. 

From outside the room, Brian made a face of disgust, moving away from the door and into the living room. He said to Kevin, "Remind me to install insulation in his room."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is going to be a short chapter but i needed to throw an update in here because i'm not going to be able to update any of my fics for about five days as a forewarning to everyone, not that that's unusual for my posting speed anyway X3

Arin adjusted the bag slung over his shoulder. He just had a few food supplies along with a hidden dagger inside. Dan had informed him that he shouldn't come fully armed to pass as more convincing as a thrall. Brian had persisted until Dan allowed Arin to bring the dagger, out of sight though it was. Arin said, "Dude, calm down. I've got Dan on my side, and you'll be tailing me within the next couple days. I'll be fine."

"That sounds like something a dead man would say," Brian said. Arin was pretty sure the elder man hadn't smiled since Dan had started living with them. 

"Kinda hard since dead men can't talk," Arin countered with a playful smirk, trying to wriggle out some banter before he left.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Just be careful. I can't go losing all my good hunters."

Arin nodded, "I will be."

"And you," Brian growled, stepping closer to Dan and jabbing a pointed finger at him, "if any harm comes to Arin-"

"I'd sooner take a bullet for him myself," Dan replied coolly, holding his ground and giving Brian a steady gaze. "Trust me, he's gonna be fine."

Brian narrowed his eyes, "He'd better be."

Arin stepped between them, holding out a hand to Brian. Brian extended his own hand, grasping Arin's arm near the elbow, Arin mirroring it and pulling them together, their other arms continuing around the other in a hug. "You worry too much, man."

"When it comes to you, I have more than a little right to be," Brian said with a soft chuckle, ruffling Arin's hair as they pulled apart. Arin smacked Brian's arm away, grinning at the return of some of Brian's old humor. 

"Fuck off, old man," Arin snorted, Dan waiting patiently as Arin continued around, offering hugs to the other members of his team.

When they were through with goodbyes, Dan said, "Remember to give me at least a few days. Any sooner and Holly will probably be expecting an ambush. I'll signal you when she's comfortable."

Brian nodded curtly, "If it's longer than three days, I'm coming in anyway to skin your ass."

"Noted. Ready?" Dan turned to look at Arin.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm just dying to have to act like your sex slave around a vampire who probably wants me dead."

Brian made a face of disgust, "Gods, get out of here."

Arin and Dan laughed, Arin petting Mochi's nose goodbye before the two set out, the horse nickering behind them. Arin frowned at the noise, hating to leave her behind but knowing it was risky to bring her. After the cabin was out of eyesight, Dan asked, "You doing okay? I can hear your heartbeat from here."

Arin nodded, "Just a little nervous, I think."

Dan wrapped an arm around Arin's side as they walked, "It's alright to be nervous. Just take some deep breaths. We don't have to go there right away, you know."

"Might as well get it over with," Arin shrugged. 

Dan studied him, starting to hum a quiet song, emitting wavelengths of relaxing energy that he used when hunting. Arin's heart rate immediately began to slow, Dan smiling softly and continuing with the treatment. "I could carry you," he offered after a moment.

"Nah, think I'm good," Arin replied, leaning more into Dan as they walked. Dan rubbed Arin's side in a soothing manner, continuing to hum the tune as they strolled through the woods, leaves both crunching under their feet and rustling in the branches above. Morning sunlight filtered through the canopy, not yet having a chance to dry the dew still sparkling on the underbrush. 

Dan's song trailed off, Arin much better off for it. They continued on the road in silence, enjoying one another's company. After a few moments, Dan said, "You're brave, man."

"Wha?" Arin asked, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"Walking with a vampire into his own den. Shit's ballsy."

"Well, thanks," Arin snorted. "Not like I haven't done it before."

"That was different. Though, you were brave for entering my den alone, too."

"Yeah, well," Arin shrugged awkwardly, "you were brave for trying to pass as a human in a den of hunters."

"I think that was more blind stupidity," Dan smiled.

Arin raised a brow, "Then why'd you do it?"

"Because it meant spending more time with you."

"Ugh, cut out the cliche romantic shit; you're gonna make me sick," Arin shoved Dan's shoulder with a smirk.

Dan giggled, "I thought you were a romance kinda guy."

"You thought wrong. I'm like, totally too manly for that kind of stuff."

"Bullshit," Dan laughed, "you're a romantic. I can tell."

"Whatever, man. Being romantic is like...super gay."

"Guess I'm in luck then," Dan wiggled an eyebrow.

Arin rolled his eyes, shoving Dan's shoulder again and only succeeding in making the vampire laugh harder. The euphoric atmosphere spread to Arin, making him burst out in laughter as well, the two having to pause to overcome their sudden bout of giddy joy. When the guffaws died down, they were both panting for breath, Arin holding a stitch in his side even as a giggle escaped now and then. Their eyes only had to meet for a couple seconds before they had wrapped one another in a kiss, Dan smiling as Arin wrapped a hand behind Dan's head. When they parted, Dan sighed, "We lost a good bit of daylight there."

"We can lose more of it, if you like," Arin winked with an abundance of sarcasm.

"Unfortunately, I can't shake the feeling Brian sent one of your men after us to make sure this wasn't just a trap for me to lure you into Holly's clutches. If we detour into town and he finds out..."

"He'll have a heart attack knowing I fucked a vampire. So what?"

"I'm surprised you're not more concerned for his health."

"It's his own damn fault for judging you."

"I suppose. But come on, we really ought to keep moving."

"Alright," Arin pouted, hefting his bag again before they continued on their trek.

Without Mochi, the hike lasted several more hours than it normally did to reach the outskirts of the mansion. Arin had recognized some of the landmarks that Dan had given to him to originally find the place. Now, however, the trepidation in Arin's stomach was for a much different reason.

Dan asked, "You sure you're ready?" before they'd rounded the top of the hill which would allow them to see the manor.

"Don't fuckin' ask me that now, we're already practically there," Arin said.

"Just thought I'd be sure. And Arin...there's one other thing."

"Oh great, what, did you leave the stove on?"

Dan bit his lip, glancing away, "Listen, this is going to be asking a lot. I know you trust me, but I just...I hope I've earned it, because I'm asking you to trust me on this."

"Just spit it out, man. If I didn't trust you, I wouldn't be here."

"You don't know how thralls really act. You could try to pretend, but it won't be convincing."

Arin frowned, "So...you're asking my permission to put me under your spell."

Dan nodded, shifting his weight between his feet, "It's just...it'd be safer for you. And when Holly wasn't around, I'd drop the spell, I promise."

"You know you don't have to put a magic spell on me to convince me to give you a beej, right?"

Dan chuckled, "Yeah, I know. It'd just make me feel better."

Arin hesitated but said, "Alright. How's it work?"

Dan slowly lifted his hand to place on the side of Arin's head, staring into his eyes. "Like this. Just relax," Dan instructed, his voice suddenly dripping like honey to Arin's ears. "Keep your eyes on me. That's it. You're doing wonderfully," he cooed. Arin could practically feel his brain shutting off, left staring at Dan, the vampire's words washing over him. "I'm sorry," Dan mumbled, wiping his thumb along Arin's cheek, Arin's eyes staring blankly. "Come with me."

"Yes, sir."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man, where the hell does time go? before we get into the new chapter, a brief shoutout to user Obsessionismylife whom i inspired to go out and write their own gg fic X3 (i'm still honored to hear about it even after a week or so!) it's a fic based on Siren Dan called "Siren in the Night"; i've given it a read myself and it's coming along nicely, so go check it out and maybe give it a kudos too :D

Arin couldn't describe the feeling. His brain felt heavy, his thoughts sluggish, and everything else in the world looked dim in comparison to Dan, the vampire shining like a beacon with no imperfections marring any part of his body. All Arin could think about was Dan, and how he would do anything for him. Anything at all, no questions asked. It occurred to him it should be a scary feeling, but it wasn't. He'd be more than happy to fulfill Dan's wishes. Anything that might cause Dan disappointment was unspeakable, even sinful. 

So lost was Arin in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where Dan was taking him. Dan was trying his best to act nonchalant, not daring to hold Arin's hand even though it'd bring him a small amount of comfort, feeling like Holly or Suzy might come snatch him away. He paused outside Holly's room, taking a deep breath before knocking, saying, "Holly, am I interrupting?"

"Dan, is that you?" Holly's voice chirped. "Come in, I've been worried about you."

Dan steeled himself for what he might see, opening the door and suppressing a sigh of relief when she was just sitting on her bed with Ross, who, to Dan's surprise, wasn't currently under Holly's spell. There was a flicker of recognition that crossed Ross' face, along with a moment of ecstatic joy when he saw Arin that shortly dissipated when he realized something was amiss. He didn't say anything, as Holly had her arm around him, but he kept his gaze mostly on his friend, trying to deduce what was wrong.

Dan said, "Sorry, I know it's been awhile since I've checked in. I was hunting," he gestured to Arin.

Holly smiled, "Ah, I recognize him. Couldn't let him go, could you, Danny?"

"I didn't want to," Dan turned his head to look at Arin with longing.

"I can see why. He's cute. But not as cute as my widdle Rossy kins," she cooed, pinching Ross' cheek.

Ross chuckled, incredibly more relaxed than Dan thought he'd be. Ross said, "Oh, please. I look like shit compared to you."

"Never," Holly grinned, giving him a hug, Ross returning the gesture. She turned back to Dan, "I'm so glad you led me to them, Dan. Ross is so funny! He makes a much better companion than a thrall, wouldn't you say?"

"I agree," Dan nodded. "Once Arin is more accustomed to the idea, I'm hoping I don't have to keep him under my influence, either," he added, not daring to look at Ross but trying to direct it at him so he'd understand the delicacy of the situation. "He's much more suited to...not this," Dan gestured, Arin still looking starstruck to be even within ten feet of Dan's presence. 

"I'll leave you to decide when to release him," Holly said, playing with a lock of Ross' hair. "After all, you know all about what's best for humans."

Dan couldn't help but feel like she was on to him, but he continued to play it cool. "Thank you, Holly. Is Suzy around?"

"She was making jewelry in her room, last I knew about," Holly replied, "so try to keep the noise to a bare minimum," she smirked. "I can tell you're aching to get Arin out of here."

Dan chuckled, "I'll try my best. Come with me," he directed to the hunter, Arin snapping to attention and following close behind Dan as they left, Dan making sure to shut Holly's door. He brought Arin to his room, knowing it was risky to release him with Holly down the hall but wanting to keep him informed. Dan released his willpower over Arin as he cupped Arin's jaw with a hand, his thumb brushing Arin's scruff before giving him a kiss. Arin blinked a few times, his gaze coming back into focus as the color that had all seemed absorbed in Dan spread back out evenly into the room. The haze in his mind was gone, and suddenly Arin had felt like he'd moved from outside the manor to Dan's bedroom without remembering the journey in between.

Dan whispered, "Stay quiet. Holly is home; I just wanted you to know I think it's working."

"Oh. Well, good then," Arin replied, running a hand through his hair. "That was...an experience."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't risk anything. Suzy's home, too," Dan added. "By the way, Ross is fine."

Arin looked surprised, asking, "Really?" as a smile spread over his face from relief.

"Yeah. Holly took a liking to him. She's not even keeping him under her spell," Dan sat on the bed, Arin following suit. "But I still can't shake the feeling she's suspicious. We're going to have to be careful."

Arin nodded, "Gotcha. Fuck, I wish I could talk to Ross."

"If Holly goes hunting later, I'll let you know. But we also have to be careful of-" Dan started to say, abruptly moving forward to wrap Arin in a strong kiss, leaning him back. Arin made a muffled sound of surprise, one of his knees bending in the attempt of not falling off the bed, shortly before he heard the door open. Dan made a fantastic switch to acting irritated, snapping, "What is it, Suzy?" while only half turning his head, keeping most of his body bent over Arin.

Suzy said, "Oops, sorry Dan. I just heard you were home and wanted to welcome you back. I made cookies earlier."

"That's nice Suzy, I'm in the middle of something," Dan said. Arin made a show of wrapping his arms around Dan's torso, dragging his fingernails down Dan's back and kissing his neck. 

Suzy chuckled, "I'll leave you to it, then," before shutting the door.

Dan waited a few moment before releasing a breath, muttering, "God damn, you make it hard to focus."

"Well, it's not that hard acting like I'm head over heels for you," Arin grinned, kissing Dan's neck again.

Dan bit his lip, making a soft groan, "Maybe you'd have been a better actor than I thought."

"I've learned a thing or two about acting," Arin said, grabbing Dan's chin to tilt his head, giving him a kiss. 

Dan rubbed a hand down Arin's chest, humming appreciatively. "It's a shame I was told to keep things over here quiet."

"Damn shame," Arin agreed, moving the hand that had held Dan's chin to the back of Dan's head, pulling him into another, longer kiss. His fingers grasped at Dan's hair, biting and tugging at Dan's lower lip before running his tongue over it. Dan reciprocated with a low growl, slipping his tongue into Arin's mouth, pressing it to the roof of Arin's mouth as he pulled it back out. Arin smirked before taking his turn, sitting up and tilting his head for a better angle, his tongue brushing against Dan's fangs. He instinctively pulled it back before gingerly exploring Dan's mouth, the fangs lightly tracing against his tongue, creating an almost tingly sensation that Arin supposed was from some sort of venom. He laid back down, Dan's slender form easily moving with him to keep their heads aligned. 

They made out a little while longer before Dan moved his head down, nipping at Arin's jaw, Arin feeling Dan's fangs scratch at his skin. Arin was way too far gone, the gentle nip not hurting him but rather creating a new sensation of almost thrilling danger. While he usually wasn't big on biting, the knowledge it was a vampire above him gave the idea an entirely new context, the brief pain far more pleasurable than painful. Dan repeated the movement against Arin's shoulder, his fangs not penetrating Arin's skin but digging with just enough pressure for Arin to feel it, his nerves on fire as his brain could only focus on the location of Dan's mouth. He supposed he should've seen what came next, Dan losing himself enough to bite firmly into Arin's neck. Arin's back arched as he gasped; whereas the first two times Dan had drank from him had no sort of foreplay, this time was extraordinarily different. All Arin knew were the two points of pain in his neck, but they didn't cause him discomfort. Far from it. A feeling of warmth washed over him from the point of contact of Dan's fangs, and Arin couldn't stop himself from pulling Dan's head closer as if to drive the fangs deeper. A whine escaped from his open mouth, the pain renewing itself before Dan's venom soothed it again. The sound, however, snapped Dan out of his bloodlust. 

Dan quickly pulled his head back, being careful not to tear more of Arin's skin. Dan was panting, some of Arin's blood dribbled down his chin, as he'd been less concerned with keeping things tidy. Arin looked into Dan's eyes, glinting like rubies above him, darkly beautiful in their significance. In another moment, they were wrapped in one another again, slowly but surely losing articles of clothing. The good news about being a thrall, Arin supposed, was this was a perfectly natural thing for him to want to do. 

Not that he needed to pretend, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i for one think it'll be good for these two to finally blow off some steam ;3


	17. Chapter 17

Arin stirred, groaning quietly. He didn't feel like being awake. All he wanted to do was lay here with...Dan?

Arin rolled, looking behind him. He distinctly remembered the vampire spooning him at some point during the night, but Dan was now absent from the bed. Arin frowned. He rubbed an eye and yawned, figuring Dan had gone to talk to Suzy or Holly. There was almost no other reason Arin could think of that might draw Dan away from him, particularly after the events of the previous night.

He sighed to himself as he adjusted his position to be more comfortable. He groaned an, "Ugh," when his face hit a wet spot of drool on the pillow he'd been using. "Gross," he wiped at his chin, cleaning out his scruff. He rolled onto his back, scratching at his stomach as he glanced around the room. He hadn't truly gotten to appreciate it either time he'd been in it. He tilted his head, noting a wall of vinyl records he hadn't noticed before. It didn't come as a surprise that Dan was a music lover, given how good of a singer he was. Arin made a mental note to ask Dan to sing something else for him eventually before his gaze kept roaming.

His eyes settled on a desk shoved in a corner, topped with a bunch of random junk along with a few small, framed photos. Arin had never been into a vampire nest where the vampire had a collection of memorabilia. He sat up and stretched, glancing to the door and deciding Dan couldn't get mad at him over being curious. He stood and strolled over to the desk, sitting down in the swiveling, rolling chair. He gave himself a spin for shits, giggling before coughing, double checking that no one had seen that. His face sobered up in concentration, looking back to the pictures on the desk. He was drawn to a black and white one in particular featuring two adults, a man with tan skin and a receding hairline next to a woman with long, dark blonde hair. Between them stood a young boy with a huge grin and a mess of curly locks. Arin smiled, knowing this had to have been taken when Dan was still human. 

His grin faded, thinking about how it must be a sad photo. Given how old it looked, Dan's parents had probably...He shook it off and moved on to observing a photo of a woman about Dan's age. Well, she looked to be at the age Dan was stuck at. They had an almost identical smile, and though her hair was straight, Arin knew she must be Dan's sister. Arin picked up the photo, wondering if she was also a vampire. He turned it to look at the back, reading, 'Thanks for looking out for me, big bro,' in a scripty font, signed 'Dana'. 

Arin jumped when he heard Dan say, "You finally found my memory stash," from behind him. Arin swiveled, looking up at Dan, who didn't look angry in the least bit. A small smile was playing at his face, and Arin got lost in it for a moment.

Arin finally came back to reality, saying, "Oh, yeah. There's some neat stuff in here, man," before turning back to the desk.

Dan pointed to the picture Arin was still holding, "That photo of my sister was from almost ten years ago."

"Only ten?" Arin raised a brow.

"I haven't actually been a vampire all that long," Dan replied simply. "She gave me that picture after I'd already been turned, actually."

Arin frowned, "Really?"

Dan nodded solemnly, "The night Holly turned me, I...made a bargain with her. She was hunting and had picked our house, since it wasn't in a populated area. She'd already killed my parents, and I pleaded with her. Dana was the only one I had left, so I swore that if she left Dana alone, I'd be her servant. She agreed," he shrugged. 

"Wow. Damn," Arin mumbled, running a hand through his hair, "that's rough, buddy."

"I've moved on. It's in the past, and at least I have my little sister," he smiled fondly as he looked at the photo. 

Arin said, "Did I ever tell you I have a brother?"

"Do you?" Dan grinned.

"Yeah, his name is Nate. Three years older than me and not about to let me live my career path down."

"So...he knows about vampires, then?"

"Yeah. He's not really a hunter, but he does study vampires."

"An interesting career choice, himself," Dan chuckled. "What was his inspiration?"

Arin faltered, "Well...a vampire actually got one of his friends. My story isn't as tragic as yours, I'm afraid."

"I'm glad it isn't. People shouldn't have to go through that."

"He didn't vow to hunt down the vampire that did it. Guess he's not as crazy as I am," Arin smirked.

"I think if he knew you were dating a vampire," Dan carded his fingers through either side of Arin's hair, "he'd think you were more than a little crazy." Dan leaned down to kiss Arin's head. 

"Oh, I'd never hear the fucking end of it," Arin whined, tilting his head back, noticing Dan's head still looking down at him from above. 

Dan looked amused, "Luckily for you, your new boyfriend can use mind control powers to make him leave you alone," before bopping a finger to Arin's nose.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Arin mused. "Kind of fucked up that you'd hypnotize my brother, though."

"Only if you wanted. I could make him do all sorts of things."

"You are not inviting him to an orgy, sicko."

Dan snorted, "Does he look anything like you?"

"No, not really."

"Damn, to think I could have had two of you," Dan giggled, bending to give Arin a kiss.

Arin returned it before saying, "Greedy, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," Dan replied, setting a hand on Arin's jaw as he kissed him again. Arin leaned too far back, the chair beginning to tilt and fall back.

"Shitshitsh-" Arin cursed rapidly, flailing his arms and stopping when Dan simply caught the chair with a hand. Dan laughed as Arin crossed his arms, trying to play it off.

Dan tried to cover his laughter with a hand, saying, "My brave hunter, defeated by the likes of a chair."

"Hey man, that shit's scary," Arin retorted.

"I'm sorry, the look on your face was priceless," Dan said, still trying to muffle his laughter, turning it into choppy wheezes and giggles.

"Fuck off," Arin flipped him off.

"Okay," Dan released the chair, Arin yelping as he hit the floor. Dan erupted into a new bout of laughter, putting his hands on his knees as he doubled over, saying, "I'm sorry, no, Arin come back," as the hunter grouchily rolled over and stood, walking towards the door. Dan ran over, hugging him from behind, whining, "Nooo," but continuing to smile, nuzzling into the back of Arin's neck.

"Being cute will not earn you my respect," Arin snapped, trying to remain angry and finding it increasingly difficult.

"I'm sorry," Dan said, calming down enough to speak evenly, "that was mean."

"It was mean," Arin huffed, crossing his arms again.

"Let me make it up to you," Dan purred, kissing Arin's shoulder.

Arin said, "No, nope, you're not fixing this with more sex," as he ducked away and turned to face him.

"Aw, come on, sex can solve anything!"

"Not this," Arin retorted. 

"You sure about that?" Dan grinned, batting his eyes.

Arin snorted, saying, "Oh no, what's come over me?" and moving his hand in front of his crotch, starting to make a jerk off motion. "I can't help myself!"

Dan began to laugh all over again, waving a hand at him and saying, "Stop, gods, I can't," between laughs, covering his face with his hands.

"Ooohhh, Danny," Arin moaned loudly, throwing himself onto the bed, "take me now!"

From the room next door, they heard Suzy yell, "Take it easy in there, cowboy!"

Arin snorted and joined Dan in a fit of hysterics, the vampire on the floor. "Holy fuck, dude," Arin said once he started catching his breath again, "you didn't fucking tell me Suzy was home."

"I thought she was downstairs," Dan wheezed.

"Well great," Arin threw his hands up, one hand wiping over his face when they came back down. "What about Holly?" he asked.

"I convinced her that Ross needed to get out of the house, get some fresh air. They're in the garden," Dan replied, sitting up. "Whew, I haven't laughed so hard in ages."

"I'll tell you what else hasn't been so hard in ages," Arin waggled his brow.

"It hasn't been ages; you're thinking of last night," Dan smirked, moving to sit by him on the bed.

"Feels like ages," Arin sat up.

Dan chortled, "We can fix that," before giving Arin another kiss.

Arin hummed, setting one hand on Dan's side as Dan set a hand on Arin's jaw. Arin said, "You still can't fix this with sex."

"I know," Dan sighed, sitting back. "We ought to be more careful, anyway."

Arin nodded, "Probably."

"You need some breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. You have any eggs?"

~~~

The next few hours passed with little event. This also meant Arin was becoming steadily more anxious being so close to Holly and not being able to do anything about it. Dan allowed Arin to try to act as a thrall on his own around Suzy, who seemed to buy into it. The three of them were in one of the living spaces in the mansion, Arin standing behind Dan with his arms wrapped over his shoulders as the vampire sat on a couch. Suzy was across from them in an armchair, fiddling with small metal rings. Dan asked, "Your jewelry is still selling well?"

"Oh yeah, punk goth kids love it," Suzy chuckled, using a pair of tweezers to hook a minuscule bead through one of the rings. "Rebellious types are always looking for this kind of thing."

Dan nodded, "I can't blame them. It's neat stuff." Arin idly played with a curl of Dan's hair, finding it difficult not to ask his own questions, as thralls wouldn't think to ask. Before Suzy could respond, Holly walked in with her arm around Ross. Arin found it exceptionally hard not to even glance their direction, focusing intently on Dan's hair.

Dan turned his head, saying, "Oh, hello," to the pair.

"Hey," Ross replied, watching Arin with an almost sad look. Well, at least that meant Ross was buying the act, as well.

Holly chirped, "Hello, tweethearts. Staying busy?"

Suzy said, "Just making some more stock for the shop. We're running low on money this month."

"Way to think ahead," Holly smiled. Arin found her chipper mannerisms unsettling. "You've all been behaving, otherwise?" she looked at Dan in particular.

Suzy looked amused but didn't look up from her work as Dan replied, "Yep. Just having a bit of fun."

"I'm glad to hear it. You know, I was thinking we all ought to do a sort of family dinner."

Dan barely stopped himself from blinking in surprise, asking calmly, "Family dinner?"

"Yes, wouldn't it be fun?" Holly clapped her hands together. "You can release Arin and we can all enjoy a nice little meal. We're basically a family, after all, right?" she looked to Ross.

Ross nodded, "Yeah, totally. I think that's a great idea, Holly." His expression said he clearly thought it was going to be awkward.

"Yay!" she grinned anyway, kissing his cheek. 

Dan said, "Well, I guess Suzy and I can run to town to grab some ingredients."

"Oh, no need for that," Holly replied, idly waving a hand. "You see, I was just thinking of grabbing the hunters hiding out in the woods."

Suzy looked surprised, Dan relieved that she was the one who asked, "What hunters?"

Arin's skin involuntarily got goosebumps as Holly said, "I think that's a question for our dear little Arin, don't you think, Danny?"

Arin swallowed, Dan looking at him before looking back to her. Dan frowned, quickly saying, "He can't have had anything to do with them. They must have tracked me from when I brought him here," putting a hand on Arin's face. Arin took that to mean he should keep up the act, leaning his face into Dan's hand. Dan stood, facing Holly, "He's still under my control."

"Is he?" Holly raised a brow. "Then maybe you could have him do something for me."

"What?" Dan asked, a knot forming in his stomach.

"Bring me his leader."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a cheery chapter to come back on, no?  
> props to whoever noticed the Avatar ref X3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hangs head in shame* it's been over a month, what have i become?  
> but seriously, it's great to be back!! i'm so sorry for leaving you all on that hell of a cliffhanger, but i swear i will never leave a story unfinished. that said, let's get right to it :D

Arin had to stop himself from swallowing out of nervous habit. It was even more difficult not to snap a witty rejection of Holly's command. To his recollection, they hadn't planned on moving in this soon; they were at least two days early. 

Dan said, "Oh, psh. Easy," with a languid smile, masking his voice with an incredibly even and calm tone. Dan looked to Arin, purring, "You can do that for me, can't you?" as he brushed his thumb along Arin's cheek.

Arin set his hand over Dan's, asking, "Will that make you happy?"

"Very," Dan grinned, Arin able to feel the ease of panic in his own gut as Dan's magic washed over him.

"Then nothing will get in my way," Arin replied, pressing a kiss to Dan's lips, more for fear that it might be his last chance than anything. 

Dan chuckled, "That's a good boy. Be quick about it, won't you? We don't want to keep Holly waiting."

Arin nodded fervently, "Yes, of course," before glancing to her. Holly looked amused, but Arin got the distinct feeling she wasn't fooled. He made himself lean away from Dan, making a brief show of tearing away from him, feeling like any moment Holly might stab him. Or worse, make Dan stab him. However, it seemed as though she was going to let this play out, Arin reaching the front door without so much as another word from the room full of vampires. He got the sick feeling Dan wasn't going to be the same when he came back, and he only allowed himself to sprint when he was well away from the house.

"Shit, fuck, damn it, mother fucking fuck," Arin grumbled under his breath as he ran. At this point, he was willing to risk breaking the facade. For all he knew, Holly had already killed his team and had left their heads on spikes in the woods for him to find. He desperately hoped that wasn't the case as he called, "Brian! Barry, Kevin, abort mission! Abort fucking mission!"

He didn't know if his warning was even reaching his comrades. All he knew is Holly knew, and even if she didn't, they had a better chance at surviving the day if he could at least give his friends a heads up about their almost certainly imminent demise. 

"Arin?" Arin heard from the distant woods to his right. He skidded to a halt, relief flooding through him. So at least one of them was alive.

"Yes, I'm here, where are you?" Arin called.

"Over here," the voice called again, Arin thinking it sounded like Barry. He altered course until he spotted the hunter crouched in a ditch, a wall of dirt at his back, which was facing the vampire's nest. 

"Thank god," Arin sighed, running over.

Barry frowned in concern, standing as he asked, "What happened, man?"

"Holly knows you're here. I don't know how, but she knows," Arin said between pants. "She sent me to bring Brian to her."

"Shit," Barry wiped a hand over his mouth, letting his hand cover his chin a moment. "Is she like...after us right now?"

"She's probably about to be, I don't know," Arin said at a loss. "Dan's still in there."

Barry cursed silently, rubbing a hand through his hair. "If she has control over him..."

"I know, I'll...I'll handle it. Where is everyone?"

A voice from above them said, "Well, I'm up here." Arin yelped and instinctively grabbed for a crossbow he didn't have, looking up to see Jon perched on a tree branch overhead. 

Arin clutched at his chest, his heart beating frantically, "Fucking god, man, don't do that! Shit."

"Sorry," Jon chortled, "I've been keeping watch. Mostly on Brian," he pointed off in the direction Arin assumed Brian had taken up a position. "Our brave leader thought it best he go on to scout alone."

"Of course he did," Arin grumbled. "Speaking of our brilliant leader, I take it coming early was his idea?"

Barry said, "Of course it was. Kevin stayed behind, because if this all goes to shit, someone has to know about the nest. But Brian was adamant that striking early guaranteed our best shot at surprising them. Because, y'know, then if they brainwashed you into telling them our plan, you wouldn't have the right day."

Arin took a deep breath, "Where is he?"

Jon said, "He's about half a mile east of here," pointing again, "and approaching the house with all due caution."

"So he's storming the castle alone?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Son of a fucking bitch," Arin growled. "Come on, we shouldn't split up."

"Right behind you," Barry said, giving Arin his crossbow. "You've always been the better shot."

Arin snorted softly, "Thanks. Let's go save our idiot."

They waited for Jon to clamber down the tree, the inventor stumbling when he his the ground and falling over, earning a hearty laugh from Barry as Arin helped him up. The three jogged off, letting Jon lead, as he had the most accurate sense of where Brian was. They didn't dare to talk, three people stirring up leaves on the forest floor already a dead enough giveaway to their position as it was. Barry watched their flank as Arin kept an eye on either side of the small train, crossbow loaded and at the ready. He just hoped that if anyone were to attack, it wouldn't be Dan.

When they were nearing the spot where Jon had seen Brian, Jon hissed, "Hey, Brian, gig's up, we gotta go." There was no response from the surrounding trees, so Jon spoke up, "Brian?"

Arin shouted, "Brian!" as he was fairly positive Holly was tuned in to their location, regardless. 

From the forest, the sound of a slow clap echoed its way to them. "Bravo," Holly's voice chirped, somehow sounding like it was directly in Arin's ear, though Holly was nowhere in sight, "thank you, dear Arin. It's been quite a show you've put on for me."

Arin's jaw clenched, "She's got him."

"What?" Barry asked, his shoulders tensing.

"She's got him, go, just go!" he motioned with his hands for them to turn and bolt, but they didn't get far. Suzy stepped out from behind a tree, twirling a dagger in her hands, a coy smile playing at her lips.

Arin frowned and turned back around, Holly saying, "I really must thank you for presenting me with this wonderful gift. Your leader has been a thorn in my side for a very long time," she giggled. 

"Where are you?" Arin asked.

Barry hissed, "Who are you talking to?" quietly, but Arin didn't have time to respond.

"Aw, you don't like playing this game anymore? What's the matter?" Holly cooed.

Arin swallowed back a clever comeback, asking, "Where's Dan?" tightly instead.

"Why don't you come join us? I'm sure he'd love to have you back."

"Right," Arin mumbled, already having assumed the worst. 

"Tell you what, Arin. Since you've been such a good sport in all this, if you turn yourself in, you can be Dan's thrall, just like you want, and nobody has to die."

Arin snorted, "Bull. Shit."

"You don't have to believe me. If you want proof, I can mount Brian's heart on my mantel, instead. I've been meaning to give it a new decoration."

Barry asked, "Arin, what's happening?"

Arin ignored him and weighed his options. If he went back in, Holly would just have Dan take control over his mind. Once that happened, any deals they made would be off, because what would Arin care? 

"Clock's ticking," Holly said.

It then occurred to Arin, "Wait, how do I know you even have Brian?"

Holly didn't respond immediately. There was just enough pause before she replied, "Is that a risk you're willing to take?" for Arin to make his decision. He turned, shooting Suzy in the foot. 

Suzy yelled in pain, kneeling as Arin said, "She doesn't have Brian yet! Come on," before dashing into the woods. Barry glanced back to Suzy, debating whether to finish her off before deciding they didn't have the time, not wanting to lose Arin. He and Jon gave pursuit, heading for the house. 

"Brian!" Arin yelled as he neared the house. "Brian, where are you?"

"Arin?" Brian called, still evidently at a distance.

"Holly's coming for you! Get out of there!" Arin shouted, not knowing where exactly Brian was but knowing at the least he could hear him.

"Speaking of getting out of here," Barry said as he stopped beside Arin, watching behind them for Suzy.

Jon nodded, "Mission thwarted. We'll come back some other time, yeah?" with a cheeky grin.

Arin stared at him tiredly before groaning, "Come on," and darting back towards the path that lead to the mansion. When they arrived there, he slowed down to look around for Brian, spotting their leader a little ways off up the path. He scanned the area, still seeing no vampires. 

Brian said, "What's going on?"

"Holly knew," Arin replied, "we have to move."

"No."

"No? What the fuck is wrong with you? We don't have the element of surprise, don't be fucking stupid!"

"We came here prepared to fight if it went wrong. I'm not leaving until Holly's-" he shut up to aim over Arin's shoulder. Without even having to look, Arin knew who was behind him. Even as Brian's finger pulled the trigger, he lurched not away from projectile, but into its path, pain ripping into his shoulder. 

"How noble," Dan said flatly, watching Arin hit the ground. His eyes flicked back up to Brian, irises a simmering orange like burning coals. Brian looked overwhelmingly irritated, taking aim again. As he fired, Dan moved, easily sidestepping the bolt and charging forward. Barry reached into his pocket, taking out a small metal cylinder as Dan tackled Brian. Before Brian could make a deadlier decision, Barry removed the pin from the cylinder in his hand and threw it. The cylinder emitted a plume of white mist that soon detonated into a cloud of smoke. Dan began to cough from within the cloud, stumbling out of it, his hand covering his nose and mouth as he wheezed in ragged breaths. 

Arin could only watch, hoping Brian wouldn't make the situation more drastic. As Dan continued coughing, his eyes watered, and Arin noted as Dan blinked profusely that his eyes were no longer orange. "Dan?" Arin said.

Dan looked up at him, muttering in a choked voice, "Shit, that stuff's strong. Kudos, Jon," giving the mechanic a thumbs up.

Arin blinked, "You're not...?"

Dan shook his head, only saying, "I was," as he looked at the cloud that was beginning to thin out, revealing Brian's shadowy figure within, holding his crossbow up.

"Hold your fucking fire, man," Arin snapped, standing and keeping one hand on his shoulder nearby the bolt. "He's with us."

"He almost killed you," Brian said as he walked forward, crossbow trained on Dan.

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have been his fault, anyway. Besides, you almost killed me."

"You got in the damn way!"

"GUYS!" Dan roared, coughing again. "This isn't the goddamn time to bitch about who almost died or who's on whose side. Holly's going to be pissed as hell, and we're all going to face her wrath if we don't get the fuck out of here."

"Right," Arin said, "go, go!" he gestured with his good arm. Barry shrugged, taking off with Jon down the path. Brian looked positively fuming but didn't offer further comment as he checked the area behind Dan and Arin. Upon not spotting any other vampires, he, too, turned and ran. 

Dan asked, "You alright?" with a worried glance to Arin's shoulder.

"I'm fine, we'll discuss it later," Arin said. Dan didn't look convinced but nodded curtly before they followed Brian's example, the two running like hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoooo doggy, holly gon' be _pissed_


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dances* i have no excuses for late updates i'm just terrible, woo!

"It's good to see you," Arin said between pants of breath as the group fled the scene. 

Dan nodded, "Good to be here. Anything's better than Holly's scrutiny," he grinned, trying to mask his fear.

Brian snarled, "Hanson, you are gonna sit through the rant of a lifetime when we're out of this."

Arin jumped over a fallen branch to avoid tripping, "Fuck you, man. It wasn't his fault."

"Would you both shove it?" Dan asked. "I appreciate the support, man, but really, you don't need to be expending your energy on the discussion as we run for our goddamn lives."

Jon said, "I've got a topic changer. Who knew those capsules would snap Dan out of Holly's control, right?"

"Yeah, real convenient it didn't kill me, first," Dan said. "My lungs still feel like they're on fire."

Brian snapped, "You deserve it. Now focus, people. We're going back to base to get Kevin and our horses, then we're packing up shop."

None of them had the will to argue, particularly not while they were still in the danger zone. They only slowed to catch their breath when Jon was staggering from his lack of exercise, the rest of their adrenaline spent, anyway. They settled alongside a thin creek. Arin threw himself down at the base of a tree, his shoulder searing in pain from not having removed the projectile before they made their escape. Dan joined him, kneeling down beside Arin and brushing his own mussed hair out of his eyes. 

As Brian went to drink some water from the trickling stream, Dan quietly said, "You probably shouldn't have done that."

Arin snorted, "You're welcome, Dan, it was no big deal to save your life or anything."

"That's not what I meant," Dan's gaze flicked over to Brian.

"He'll get over it. The old bastard is just stuck in his old ways. All vampires are evil, right?"

"Absolutely," Dan said with a small smile, studying Arin's wound. "But now I owe you another one for saving my life again."

"Hey man, no big deal. Really. Just stop praising my greatness and let's figure out how to patch me up, okay?"

"Right, yeah," Dan nodded as Barry joined them. 

Barry sat down on Arin's side opposite Dan. "That was pretty ballsy, man."

"No shit," Arin grumbled, prodding at the crossbow bolt even though he knew it'd sting like hell. He was wrong. His gasp of pain ripped the air from his lungs as it felt like a bolt of lightning had just hit him in the shoulder while it was simultaneously being bitten by a shark.

"Well don't touch it, genius," Barry scolded, taking his backpack off and rifling through it for supplies. Barry called over his shoulder, "Hey Brian, can I see what kind of bolts you're using?" Brian wordlessly stood, walking over and dropping his crossbow next to Barry before turning briskly, going back to sit by the water's edge. "Sheesh..." Barry mumbled, removing a bolt and studying it. "Well, the good news is it wasn't serrated."

"Halle-frickin'-lujiah," Arin said.

"Look, we all know it's gonna hurt to take it out, I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

"I know, just get it over with," Arin replied.

Barry nodded, "The more relaxed you can be, the better."

Arin lay down carefully, "Yeah, no pressure or anything. Just gonna tear a bolt out of my shoulder."

"Yeah, just that," Barry said as Dan moved to hold Arin down, pinning his upper arms and emitting relaxing waves to help keep Arin still. Barry pulled a rag from the pack, rolling it up and offering it to Arin to bite down on. Arin opened his mouth quietly to accept it, shutting his eyes and preparing himself.

"On three," Barry said, "no tricks. One, two, three," he yanked the bolt from Arin's shoulder, immediately pressing a wadded up cloth to the wound. Even with Dan helping to ease some of the pain, Arin grit his teeth firmly on the rag with a cry of discomfort, making a higher pitched whine after the bolt was removed. Barry said, "Good. Dan, can you hold this down while I get some water?"

"Yeah," Dan said, keeping pressure on Arin's shoulder while Barry left. He said, "You did great, buddy," and kissed Arin's forehead. 

"Mmff," Arin grumbled, spitting out the rag, "FUCK. Feels good to be able to let it out."

Dan chuckled, cradling the side of Arin's head with his free hand. "You didn't have to-"

"Shut up. Just don't go there," Arin interrupted. 

"Alright," Dan shrugged, beginning to hum a tune as Barry returned with a wet canteen. 

"We should keep that pressure on for another few minutes before cleaning it. We have to make sure the bleeding can stop itself."

They nodded, waiting it out as long as they could risk before Dan removed the cloth, also helping to peel off Arin's shirt. Barry rinsed and dressed the wound to the best of his ability. By the time they were done, Jon was washing his face in the creek, and Brian was sharpening a hunting knife several yards down from him. Arin stood unsteadily, graciously accepting another canteen of water that Brian handed to him. He chugged the contents, Dan keeping an arm around him should he become lightheaded or dizzy. 

Dan said, "We ought to keep moving. We're lucky enough that Holly hasn't come after us while we're all weakened."

Jon said, "But we gotta bear in mind that she might be waiting for us at our place."

Dan shook his head, "I don't think she will. It's possible, but it'd be almost too easy, too predictable."

Brian stalked back over to join the group, "Regardless, we'll stay prepared. And so help me, if she's there when we get there and this has all been an elaborate scheme," he jabbed a finger at Dan, "yours is the first head I'm removing."

"I got it," Dan said with a slight jeer. 

Brian narrowed his eyes at him before addressing the rest of the company once more, "We arguably got lucky. But we went in there prepared to die, and that hasn't changed. If we see Holly again, we kill her, or go down after giving her hell trying. Let's move. And you," he pointed back at Dan, "you're in charge of protecting Arin while he's wounded. Any harm that comes to him, I'll inflict on you tenfold."

Dan blinked in surprise, but he said, "Yes sir."

Brian nodded curtly, slinging a bag over his shoulder and setting off at a brisk pace. The others gathered up what they had set down before following, all feeling dread weighing heavy at the back of their minds.

~~~

By the time their cabin was coming into view, the sun had almost set. The sky was a brilliant array of hues of red and orange and pink, the clouds golden with the light of the setting sun. It would have been a brilliant spectacle, had the risk of their current situation not been eating away at them all.

Brian said, "Barry, you stay here. Jon, you and I are going in to scout the place and make sure Kevin's in there. Barry, Arin, if we aren't back in five minutes, and you haven't heard anything, drop everything and run."

"Alrighty, glad to know I was chosen as fodder," Jon said, dropping a bag of supplies at Barry's feet. "You might need these if we get our asses handed to us."

Barry frowned but said, "Thanks. Good luck." Jon nodded, clasping Barry's hand briefly before tailing Brian, who had already started walking towards the house. 

Dan said, "Are you sure you'd rather not send me in?"

"Positively," Brian called, not stopping.

Arin said, "Just let him go, man. If Holly's in there, at least we'll probably get a heads up to get you the hell out of here."

"You're worried about me?"

"I'm worried about her using you," Arin corrected.

"If she does, just toss another of those holy water smoke grenades at me."

"That was dumb luck, dude. I don't think hitting you with another dose this soon would be healthy."

"Neither was putting yourself in the way of a bolt meant for me," Dan said gently. "I'll be fine."

"You'd better be," Arin murmured, feeling Dan's arm tighten around his waist. They saw Brian kick open the door to the house, aiming his crossbow in before heading inside, Jon close behind. 

Barry tapped his foot anxiously, asking, "So like...theoretically, if Holly or Suzy show up right now..."

Dan said, "She'll probably take control of me, in which case you have about three seconds to set off another bomb before I potentially snap Arin's neck and come for you."

"...Right."

"I just want you to be prepared. No use sugar coating it."

Arin laughed dryly, "That's really comforting."

"It is what it is," Dan replied, watching the house. "Now shush, I'm trying to listen."

Arin shut himself up, a knot forming in his stomach as the seconds ticked by. Barry's shoulders tensed, and by the time the third minute had come and gone with silence, they all exchanged a look. The house wasn't large enough to warrant this much time taken to search it. Thus, it didn't come as a surprise when the door to the house opened, Suzy exiting after shoving Kevin through ahead of herself. She walked forward, Kevin having time to shout, "Run!" before her hand was on his neck, effectively shutting him up.

Similarly, it didn't phase them when Holly came through the door a moment later, dragging an unconscious Brian by the back of his shirt. The horses tied to the hitching post whinnied and tugged at their reins, stomping their feet as Holly said, "I'm disappointed in you, Dan. I thought you knew our tactics better than this."

Dan's jaw stiffened, "I thought so, too."

"Well, it has been a most riveting day, but come now. I'll forgive your little transgression in running away with these...pests. Unless of course you went with them purely to bring them here, where you knew I'd be waiting?"

"No, actually," Dan replied thickly. "That wasn't my intent."

Holly frowned, "You mean to tell me you actually care about them? After he tried to shoot you?" she threw Brian down in front of her, the hunter still unconscious. 

"He had reason to. I was after his friends, under your command."

"I suppose you were, weren't you," she drawled. "Oh well. The game is over. Thank you all for playing, it really has been fun," she smiled. "And now, it's time to dish out the rewards," she knelt down by Brian, lifting his torso so that she was cradling his head and shoulders.

Dan realized what was happening a moment too late, shouting, "No!" as Holly sank her fangs into Brian's neck. Brian snapped his eyes open, but Holly's magic washed over him, preventing him from fighting back. She drank until Barry had pulled a smoke bomb from his pack, smirking as she lifted her head and lay Brian back down, the hunter still very much alive. 

Dan moved to stand in front of Arin and Barry, the two able to do nothing but watch as Brian writhed, teeth grit together in silent agony. As the last of the sun's light disappeared over the horizon, Brian stilled, facing away from them and breathing heavily. Holly ran a hand through his hair, cooing, "You'll make a marvelous servant." 

Arin knew what had happened, but still, he asked, "Brian?"

Brian sat up, trembling as he touched his neck where Holly had bitten him. His mouth was open as he drew in shuddering breaths, fangs glinting under the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm no medical professional but we're gonna go ahead and assume arin was super lucky and the bolt didn't hit any bones or major arteries or anything (yay for convenience!)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeyeaah so much for not keeping you waiting another two weeks...my bad

"Get back," Dan immediately instructed, but Arin didn't think he had the capacity to move. "Shit, fuck," Dan muttered under his breath as he stayed firmly in front of the hunters, "I should have known."

"You mean to say you didn't see this coming?" Holly grinned, far too chipper. Brian was kneeling, staring at his own hands as if he were seeing them for the first time. Barry slowly lifted his crossbow. 

Arin caught the movement and set a hand on his arm. He hissed, "Don't you fucking dare."

"He wouldn't want to live like that," Barry said in a dead tone.

"Don't speak for him," Arin snapped. 

Dan said, "You two need to get out of here," over his shoulder, "I'll hold them off. Give me a smoke bomb."

"You're out of your goddamn mind if you think-" Arin started.

"No," Dan snarled, "you're wounded, and Barry's going to get himself psychologically fucked if he kills Brian. _Get out of here._ "

Arin exchanged a look with Barry. Arin nodded curtly, and while Barry looked torn, he started taking another smoke bomb from Jon's pack. Holly bent down, tucking a hand under Brian's chin to tilt his head up. She cooed, "I have a special job for you." Brian grit his teeth, his eyes positively murderous with rage at what had become of him but not able to exert his will to attack her.

As Barry began to hand a bomb to Dan, Arin snatched it from him. Before Barry could properly realize what had just happened, Arin bolted, sprinting towards the vampires, crossbow in one hand and a grenade in the other. Dan took off after Arin a split second after the hunter had passed him. Before he could catch him, Arin fired a bolt at Suzy, surprising her enough to give Kevin an opening to escape. He brought his knees to his chest and kicked upward into Suzy's stomach, the vampire caught off guard enough to relinquish her grip on his throat. Kevin rolled as Arin pulled the pin on the bomb, throwing it at Holly. Even though it wasn't centered, it landed close enough that the explosion of fog washed over both her and Brian. 

Brian coughed from within the cloud as Holly disappeared. Dan was forced to skid to a halt to avoid stepping into the mist, but Arin charged straight into it, aiming for Brian's approximate location. He leapt at the first figure he spotted, tackling the newborn vampire to the ground. Brian, however, was well trained, using Arin's own momentum to throw him aside as he rolled. Brian continued wheezing and stood, a hand covering his nose and mouth. Arin jumped back into a stand and shoved his entire weight into Brian, knocking him out of the cloud. 

As soon as Brian staggered from the fog, Dan snatched him, pulling him away from the toxic gas. Arin stayed within the mist, hearing Holly say, "My, your human is full of surprises, Daniel."

Dan growled, "Don't touch him."

"Me? I wouldn't dream of it," Holly said, her voice coming from every direction. Arin couldn't tell if she was speaking directly into his mind, or if she was using some sort of magic to amplify her voice.

Dan quickly said, "Stay in there, Arin, no matter what, st-" before his voice was cut off.

"Dan?" Arin asked, not able to mask his concern. He spun, checking every direction. Dan wouldn't be able to enter the cloud under Holly's control, and Holly knew that. However, that wouldn't stop her from sending someone else.

While he was expecting Suzy, the last figure he expected to see in the now-fading fog was the coven leader herself. "You're quite the annoying little hunter, you know that?" she asked.

Arin nodded as he aimed his crossbow for her. He fired, not surprised when she dodged it, so he fired again. She was taken aback that he was able to fire more than one in a row, thus the second projectile nicked her shoulder as she still managed to move in time to miss the brunt of the impact. "I have been told I can be irritating," Arin finally took a moment to retort. 

Holly glared at him, "These fun and games aren't so much fun anymore, I'm afraid. In fact, I'm growing kind of tired of them."

"Alright, cool, I was feeling the same, so you know, why don't we call it a day? You can take Suzy home, give Ross back, and let us all go live out our lives while you start a new coven somewhere else really far away."

"That sounds terribly exhausting, and not worth the effort."

"Well, worth a shot," Arin said, firing at the same moment he said 'shot'. She seemed to anticipate this, dodging as Arin took aim again. What neither of them expected was for Brian to charge back into the fray, tackling Holly and pushing her aside. Arin blinked, able to watch them through the practically dissipated mist. That's when he noted Dan standing guard outside the area, red eyes locked onto Arin. Arin mumbled, "Fuck me," before sprinting towards the house, which was to his right and Dan's left. 

Dan gave pursuit, stumbling when Barry shot a bolt into his leg but not falling. It gave Arin just enough time to reach the house before him, slamming the door shut. It didn't do much to slow Dan down, but it did prevent him from seeing Arin run downstairs. Arin spotted Jon laying unconscious against a wall, but knew he didn't have time to check on him. Arin barely had enough time to rummage through Jon's supplies before Dan was standing at the bottom of the stairs. Arin's back was to him, and Dan saw Arin open a case and grab a thin vial before turning around in preparation, but Dan had paused.

Dan took a deep breath, saying, "Dead man's blood."

"Yeah, it's disgusting," Arin gave him a thumbs up. "And if you take one more step, I'm drinking it."

Dan narrowed his eyes, "It'd be dangerous to drink blood."

"At this dose, not for me," Arin retorted. 

"Who's to say I was going to bite you? Drinking that doesn't prevent me from killing you," Dan pointed out, though he remained unmoving.

"I don't think you're here to kill me," Arin said, keeping the vial by his mouth. "I think Holly wants all of us turned so she can use us. She was right, Brian would make a great servant, knowing his skill set, and that got me thinking. It'd be a waste to kill us, even after everything we've put you through. And if you kill me, you'll regret it, even if you wouldn't right now. After Holly relinquishes control of you, I know you'd stop at nothing to kill her for making you kill me. I know you'll never forgive yourself. I know you, Dan."

Dan glanced to the vial and back at Arin, who held his gaze evenly. A slow smile spread across his face before he started to laugh, and Arin couldn't quite get over how the same laugh could sound so different, so much more sinister, when it wasn't coming from his Dan. Dan said, "Well, that's very intuitive and sentimental of you. But there's something you haven't quite grasped about vampires yet. You see, unfortunately, it isn't about what I want. Now be a good boy and do something for me," he held out a hand, palm up. Arin immediately recognized the tone, knew he was using vampiric magic to let down his guard and draw him in. Even knowing this, Dan's power was strong, and Arin had to force himself to open the vial and tilt it towards his lips. Dan said, "Put that vial down." Arin felt compelled to obey, but still he persisted. "Arin," Dan purred, "don't you want to make me happy?" The vial trembled in Arin's hand. He started to lower it, Dan smiling and cooing, "That's it. You're doing wonderfully. I lo-"

Dan was interrupted by a voice saying, "You don't love him," followed by the distinct sound of a pin being pulled followed by the rolling of metal across the floor. He looked down to see a small orb at his feet, Jon saying, "Dan does. See how ya like my fiery poops," before it went off, a tan gas shooting forth from the open end of the grenade. The distraction was enough to break Arin free of Dan's spell, Dan covering his mouth with the crook of his elbow as a horrendous smell filled the room. 

Arin didn't particularly want to breathe it in through his mouth, but he certainly didn't want to breathe in through his nose. It was as though someone filled a dumpster with shit and lit it on fire. Hence the name, Arin supposed. Dan's eyes watered as he fled for the stairs. Arin made his way to Jon, helping the mechanic stand. "Fuck dude," Arin choked out, "you weren't fucking around."

"Of fucking course I wasn't fucking around!" Jon said, leaning heavily on Arin. "I think my leg's broken, but we gotta move; if we stay in here much longer we're gonna smell like ass for weeks."

"Worse than ass," Arin corrected as they moved for the stairs, "waaay worse."

"It worked like a charm though," Jon grinned.

"Shittiest charm ever," Arin choked out, the smell becoming overwhelming. They made it to the top of the stairs with some difficulty due to the passage being narrow. They got there in time to see Dan leaning against a wall, trying to correct his haggard breathing. As he did so, the front door was slammed open, Brian standing in the opening. 

Dan drawled, "Oh, wonderful," as Brian stormed in, moving faster as he went until he had crashed into Dan, the two colliding with brute force pitted against one another. 

Brian growled, "You bastard. You knew she'd be here, didn't you? I warned you that if you knew about this trap I'd kill you."

Dan chuckled darkly, "Oh, I wish I had known. Because if I had lead you into it, I'd have reveled in the look on your face."

"I'm sick of your lies," Brian snapped, "and now, I have the power to stand against you. And after I'm through using my new strength to end you, I'm offing myself."

Arin said, "For fuck's sake, Brian, you're not killing anyone."

Dan giggled, "He's right. You may have the strength of a vampire, but you don't know how to use it yet." He abruptly gripped Brian's shoulders, throwing him sideways and sweeping his leg into Brian's ankles from the opposite direction. As Brian hit the ground, Dan knelt to push a hand down on Brian's chest. 

Jon took Arin's hand, pressing something into his palm. "Go, make him breathe this in," he hissed as Brian tried to throw Dan off.

Arin had enough time to hope it wasn't another vial of the atrocious smell from the workshop before he wordlessly rushed forward, jumping onto Dan's back. One arm put Dan in a headlock as the other moved his hand in front of Dan's nose, able to see just enough over his shoulder to realize he had a handful of dried lavender and rosemary. He recalled Jon mentioning they were scents to ward off the effects of Holly's mind control back before he and Dan had ever left for the vampire nest. Dan coughed, straightening and trying to dislodge the hunter, but Arin's grip was firm. 

"Come on, Dan, please," Arin said more to himself.

After another few tense seconds, Dan began to calm, his grip on Arin's arm loosening. Brian stood, looking positively livid, but he didn't make another move against Dan as Arin hugged the vampire from behind. "I trust you," Arin said into Dan's back, expecting any moment to be thrown over Dan's shoulder and into the wall. 

When that didn't happen, Dan said, "I'm glad," quietly, "but this isn't going to last." Arin moved back as Dan turned to face him. "This control is temporary. Please, please leave," he begged. "You have better chances if you run."

Arin said, "What, and leave you?"

"You have to. You have to, or she'll just keep finding you," Dan said, sounding on the verge of hysterics. "I'm sorry. I was being greedy, I thought I could make this work. But I've only ever put you in danger. I truly didn't think she'd be here, and I was wrong, and I got Brian turned..."

"Dan," Arin stepped forward, reaching a hand towards Dan's face.

Dan pushed it away, "No. Do this for me. Just go. Take Brian and go."

Arin frowned, "I'll only go if you come with us."

"This isn't up for debate!"

"You're right, it's not," Arin said firmly.

They both held their ground. At length, Dan nodded minutely, saying, "Alright."

"Alright?" Arin perked up.

"Alright," Dan said, stepping forward to draw Arin into a kiss, subtly taking hold of Arin's handful of dried flowers. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Arin breathed.

Dan's breath hitched, right before he said, "I hope you'll forgive me, then." Before Arin could ask what he meant, Dan drew his head back, locking his eyes onto Arin's. "Take your team and leave," Dan commanded, voice barely holding together enough to retain its power. Brian and Jon watched as Arin fell under Dan's spell, his will at last not able to resist as he turned to Jon, expression stony. 

Jon said, "Woah, Arin, no force needed. Brian, can you carry me?"

Brian nodded, "Yeah, probably." He stared at Dan as he walked around him, picking Jon up.

Dan said, "Sneak out through a back window. I'll distract Holly."

Brian's jaw was clenched. He nodded stiffly, "Thank you."

Dan offered a small smile, watching Arin walk to the opposite end of the house. Arin opened a window, and as he helped Brian get Jon through, Dan whispered, "I'm sorry." He took another deep breath of the lavender and rosemary mix before turning and walking briskly back out the front door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, the author, in full control of the speed at which this fic is written: "wowie can't wait to see how this one's gonna end"  
> in all seriousness though i thought it'd only been like a week what happened? my apologies for the wait DX

Dan patched up his leg as best he could before making a lap. He stayed close to the house, moving slowly and quietly. He was keeping an eye out for Holly or Suzy, figuring Barry and Kevin must have fled the area by now. He stopped by the hunters' horses, Mochi knickering at him in recognition. He quietly shushed her and untied their reigns. The three horses all turned and cantered into the woods, Dan watching to make sure Holly wasn't going to intercept them before he went in search of Suzy, the mix of dried herbs still clutched in his palm.

Holly's will was a prickling sensation at the base of Dan's skull, trying to seep its way into his brain to exert her power over his own. He took another quick breath of the lavender to help ease the pressure. He couldn't allow Holly to get far without him knowing where she was. He began to jog towards the treeline when Suzy's voice behind him practically sent him jumping out of his skin, "Dan? What's happening, shouldn't you be watching the house?"

Dan spun on his heel, taking only three long strides towards her to reach her. He clapped the hand of herbs over her nose, using his other hand to hold the back of her head, making sure she didn't pull away. She grabbed at his hand and made a confused, "Mmrfrm?" sound as she struggled to escape his grip. He made sure to hold her steady until she'd calmed down, waiting an extra several seconds to be sure before lowering his hand.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Suzy shook her head slightly, "I...I don't feel Holly anymore...?"

"I know, but listen, it's only temporary. Suzy," Dan said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "we've known each other a long time. I don't want to command you to do anything if I don't have to, so please, just...do me a favor. Leave here. Run away before Holly finds us. I don't want you to have to stay under her command; you don't deserve that."

Suzy narrowed her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to try to kill her," Dan said softly, "and if it actually works, then I'll find you. But assuming it doesn't, she's not going to be happy with me. I don't want you involved or caught up in the punishment for something you had nothing to do with."

Suzy stared at him for a couple moments before asking, "It's about Arin, isn't it?"

Dan hesitated but nodded, "Yeah. As long as Holly's alive, he's in danger."

Suzy smiled sadly, "You really care about the guy, huh?"

Dan returned the small smile, "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Suzy took a deep breath. She nodded, taking Dan's hand in both of her own, "Alright. You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I hope so. But it'll be easier to handle things here if you're not around for her to use."

"I guess that's a fair point," Suzy chuckled. "Just be careful, yeah?"

"Always am," Dan said with a reassuring grin. They shared a brief hug before Dan ushered her away with a, "Go through the southern end, go!" Suzy took one more inhalation of lavender to be safe before running into the woods. Dan watched her go, his smile disappearing when she was gone. He steeled himself and held his breath, ducking back into the house to grab some supplies. He fled the basement as soon as possible, moving back to stand where he'd last seen Holly in front of the cabin. He drew in a long breath of the dry flowers before pocketing the rest. "Watch out, Holly," he mumbled, running into the northern border of trees. 

~~~

Arin came back to his senses when they were deep within the forest. He blinked a few times as his rational thought returned to him, studying his surroundings. He was seated with Brian, Jon, Barry, and Kevin, the latter two trying to help set Jon's broken leg in a makeshift cast. 

"Look who's back," Brian said. He was currently tied to a tree. The other three looked to Arin, a hint of fear in their features.

Arin asked, "What happened?"

Barry said, "You...kinda brute forced Kevin and I into coming with you, Jon, and Brian."

"You have some wicked grip strength, man," Kevin added.

Arin frowned, "Dan?"

"Didn't come along for the ride," Brian said, leaning his head against the tree behind him. "He ordered you to get everyone away from there, and you did. This must be what Dan considered 'out of there'."

Arin said, "Son of a bitch. I'm-"

Barry beat him to the punch, "You're not going back. We don't know where Holly is, or whether Dan's under her control again. For all we know, they're waiting for us to pass out from exhaustion before killing us all."

"They're not going to kill us, or they would have," Arin said. "Holly wants us all turned. And...why is Brian tied up?"

"My orders, until I know just how much control I have over myself," Brian replied. 

Arin said, "Alright, drama queen, if you insist. But anyway, we should be relatively safe. Holly will probably want to regroup."

Barry said, "And who knows how long that's going to take. There's only three of...well, four, I suppose," with a glance to Brian, who looked less than thrilled.

"What, do you all think being a vampire is like being a druggie who can't wait for their next fix? God, Brian's not gonna just leap at our throats first opportunity; he's got more resolve than that."

Brian didn't say anything in retort. Barry continued, "Regardless, they only have four to their coven, unless she's turned Ross by now."

Arin shook his head, "I think if she had, he'd have been there for the attack. He's probably just asleep at their nest or something."

"That's not reassuring."

"Then we'll have to figure out how to kill Holly before we go get his ass."

They all remained silent. After their recent defeat, none of them wanted to throw any ideas forward. Kevin finally broke the silence, "Well, we can't go back, and if we go into town, we risk involving other people, so we might as well set up shop here for the night."

Arin rubbed a hand over his eyes, "Yeah, might as well."

Kevin nodded, "We should go everywhere in pairs, even if we're just going to piss ten yards out. Moss will make the best bedding. We'll need twigs and dry leaves for kindling and bigger sticks for a fire."

Brian said, "Scrap the fire, it'll just draw her attention."

"I prefer heat and light to pitch blackness," Kevin said. "Might be nice to at least see her coming."

Brian frowned but nodded. Arin clapped his hands together, "Alright, Barry, you're with Kev. I'll stay here with the disabled. Anything at all looks suspicious, come back. Don't be gone longer than thirty minutes at a time."

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Barry said, readying his crossbow and venturing off with the strategist.

Arin took the time to reload his own crossbow, leaning on a tree across from Brian and Jon. The air between them was thick. Jon cleared his throat to break the tension before saying, "Wwwell. Can't a guy get somethin' to tinker with to pass the time?"

Brian grumbled, "Pick up a stick and draw in the dirt for all I care."

Jon coughed softly, not willing to argue and clearing out a space on the forest floor to doodle blueprints. Arin sighed, standing off the tree and walking to Brian, kneeling down and taking out his hunting knife.

Brian asked, "What are y-" He shut up when Arin began sawing away at the rope tying Brian down. "Hey, leave it!"

"No," Arin said, "you're being dramatic. Being a vampire isn't a death sentence, you know."

"Just because your little pet-"

"He's a fucking person!" Arin snapped, stabbing the knife into the tree next to Brian's head. He tore away the ropes before shouting, "For fuck's sake! Get it through your thick fucking skull. He's not a monster, and neither are you. It's what you choose to do with what's happened to you that determines what you are." He stood, yanking the knife back out of the tree. 

"And what if Holly comes while I'm not tied down? What then?"

"Jon, do you have another packet of lavender and rosemary?"

Jon said, "Yep, in my satchel."

"That'll ward off her control," Arin waved a hand towards Jon absently. "Just...get him taken care of."

Jon nodded, dragging his satchel by the strap over to himself and digging through the pockets. He handed Brian a dose of the mix, who accepted it grudgingly. Arin went back to leaning against a tree, his back to the two of them, vigilant eyes scanning the horizon. 

After a time, Brian walked over to stand beside Arin. Arin said, "I know hunting vampires has always been your life, man, but...things change. Not all-"

"Save it, Hanson," Brian said. Arin raised a brow at the use of his last name, turning to give Brian more of his attention. Brian said, "I know I've been hard on him. And I've been hard on you. But I suppose...without him forcing you to escort the rest of us out of there, we'd probably all be under Holly's command right now. So...I thanked him. One of the toughest damn things I've ever done," he chortled dryly. "Old habits die hard. Point is, I don't want to be Holly's plaything. I've been...afraid. Afraid of what she'll make me do if she gets me under her control again. We've both been told so many stories about vampires that...I might have overreacted." Arin smirked at that. "You've always had a more carefree spirit than I have, with unwavering loyalty. And I think that's let you see what I couldn't."

"What's that, how great of an ass I have?" Arin grinned.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Dan deserves a second chance. If you trust him, I should trust your judgement."

Arin stayed quiet a moment, "Really?"

"Yeah, really. We'll get him back."

Arin's chest swelled. His back straightened, saying, "Damn right we will," before going in for a hug. Brian tensed at first, thinking it'd tempt him to bite his first victim, but when it was clear that wasn't the case, he slowly relaxed into it, clapping a hand on Arin's back. 

"Sorry for being such a dick."

"Hey, don't sweat it; we're all dicks sometimes," Arin smiled, pulling away. He punched Brian's shoulder, "And thanks."

"My pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a side note i got my copy of under the covers 2 and i'm so hype!! all the songs are sooo goooood


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["guess who's back" plays in distance]  
> [is slapped for making a bad joke]

Barry and Kevin returned to the campsite with armfuls of the supplies Kevin had listed. They left the items needed to start a fire before they were off again to find mosses for bedding. Arin said, "I suppose we'll need someone on night watch. Brian, that's probably gonna be you."

"Vampires don't really need sleep, so," Brian said, folding his arms, "I guess that's me."

"Right. I'll take a shift with you, just in case."

"I was going to suggest the same."

"Glad we're on the same page," Arin grinned, Brian nodding. 

Jon said, "I'm sorry to say that I've had a real long day, so I really don't think me tryin' to keep watch is a great idea."

"Don't worry about it, lazy ass," Arin chuckled. "Barry and Kev got you covered."

Jon gave him a thumbs up. Brian said, "We should probably try to lay down some sort've cover, too. You know, something to at least hide our outlines or mask the fire."

Arin shrugged, "I don't really see the point, man. If Holly wants to find us, she's gonna find us."

"I suppose she will."

"You worry too much; we're trained for this. We'll be ready for her."

Brian nodded but didn't offer further comment. Barry and Kevin returned within half the time as their last expedition into the woods. Arin and Brian set about helping them make beds, Jon doodling in the dirt as previously suggested to him. They ate a quick meal of mostly jerky and gathered wild nuts and berries then made their schedule for keeping watch.

Arin took the first shift, Brian facing one way and Arin keeping his eyes peeled in the opposite direction. The canopy of leaves overhead barely allowed any moonlight to seep through, making Arin's time spotting anything a bit more difficult, but it was relatively quiet, regardless. The two stood practically motionless and silent for a good half hour. Jon began to snore softly, breaking the silence enough to give Arin the courage to do the same. "Thanks for what you did."

Brian hummed, "Hm?" with a glance over his shoulder.

"You said you thanked Dan. I know he did all this for our own good, and I'm still going to kick his ass for it later, but for you to acknowledge he was genuinely trying to help...it must've taken a lot."

"It did. Particularly because it was right after being turned; I was still mad. Furious, really. But getting the rest of my team to safety came first."

"That took strength, man. I know you're living your worst nightmare right about now, so...thanks for not losing your head. Kinda fucked up that you didn't see reason about Dan until after the fact, but..."

"C'est la vie."

"Yeah," Arin said softly, staring blankly into the woods, "c'est la vie."

Brian turned to look at him, "He's gonna be okay, Arin. We're gonna get through this if it's the last damn thing I do."

"It might be the last damn thing you do."

"I'll make sure it isn't." Brian turned back around. The two returned to standing in silence, crickets chirping occupying the ambient sounds of the woods. At length, Brian asked, "Um...so, Arin."

"Mmmyup?"

"I uh...I figure you might know something about...being a vampire, even though, y'know, you aren't one. I just mean after being with Dan, you might know a thing or two..." he rubbed his neck.

"Dude, just spit it out."

"So...do you know how to tell if a vampire is thirsty?"

Arin paused, slowly turning to watch him, "I imagine your throat feels dry. Dan never went into detail regarding how he knew he was thirsty, he just told me when he was."

Brian said, "Makes sense, yeah," without turning around.

"Look, I already know you don't want to, and I also know you'd sooner starve yourself than drink from any of us, but you'll have to eventually."

Brian shook his head, "It isn't that. I think I'm alright for now. How often do vampires need to feed, anyway?"

"That's a question you can ask Dan when we find him," Arin said, walking over to set a hand on Brian's shoulder. "You worry too much."

Brian chuckled darkly, "Probably so."

Arin stayed beside him, the two staring out into the woods in companionable silence. Arin said, "You'll be alright, man."

"Thanks, Arin."

"No sweat. I better get back to my post," he pointed behind himself.

Brian simply nodded in reply. Arin turned, taking his position back by the tree he had originally been leaning on. He set his head against the bark, hoping against hope he'd see a curly-haired outline approaching through the distant trees. By the time Brian was waking Barry to take Arin's place for watch, they'd had no sightings. Arin got as comfortable as he could on the makeshift bed, resting his head on his bent arm. He didn't think he'd be sleeping tonight, regardless.

The next morning, Arin stretched his arms up, knitting his fingers together and turning his hands to crack his knuckles. He'd been tossing and turning all night. He yawned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Brian and Kevin were both gone. Jon was, as expected, still asleep. Barry was sitting cross-legged in front of the remains of the campfire, which was more a heap of glowing coals. Barry said, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" Arin replied.

"The trenches under your eyes were a subtle clue."

Arin snorted, "Thanks, asshole," before he stood and arched his back. "Remind me to never go camping without a bed roll again."

"Will do," Barry offered a small smile. "Brian and Kev went to find breakfast."

"I'm surprised Brian didn't think that was a bad idea. I thought I heard him saying 'but what if Kevin becomes _my_ breakfast?'" he waved his hands for added flair.

Barry chuckled, "Actually, it was Kevin who made that joke. Brian didn't think it was all that funny."

"Can't imagine why."

"They should be back soon, anyway, then we need to hit the road again. We shouldn't stay in one place for too long."

"No, we shouldn't," Arin agreed. "What we need is a real plan."

After Brian and Kevin returned bearing last night's assortment of berries and nuts, they woke Jon (with much effort) and sat around the remaining embers of the campfire. Brian rubbed his hands together, saying, "Alright. We've all been through a lot these last few hours."

Barry said, "Please spare us the pep talk."

Arin smirked, "I second that."

"Fine, I guess we're nixing the pep talk," Brian said. "I had a lot of time to think last night. This whole situation isn't...well it isn't the greatest, to put it lightly. I think that we can run for as long as we want, but Holly is a determined sort. No matter how far we run, she'll catch up. Hell, she already has one-sixth of us, assuming Ross isn't part of the vampire dream team already."

"Dude, get to the point."

Brian gave Arin a look but said, "I think we ought to go back to plan A. Storm the nest."

Arin shrugged, "Fuck it, I'm in."

"Woah, woah," Barry held up a finger, "I'm not in. Were either of you even there yesterday? Do you not remember what happened the first time we stormed the castle?"

"I know very well what happened," Brian said, "however, I think this time we might actually have the element of surprise. Why would she have any reason to assume we'd be bold enough to go back there?"

Arin nodded, "Exactly. She won't think we'd be that stupid."

"And it is that stupid!" Barry said. "I thought the point of running away was to stay alive!"

"It was. And it worked--we're still here. The point of running was to live to fight another day. Today's that day. The longer we delay, the more time Holly has to regroup."

Brian said, "We all knew it could be a death sentence going in the first time. As long as Holly lives, we're all in danger."

Jon held up a hand, "And how exactly do you think I'm gonna play a part in this? I already couldn't physically fight worth shit, and a busted leg isn't gonna help me any."

"You can be our eyes on the outside. Make sure Holly doesn't try to run away while we're in there." 

"And maybe shoot her down if she does," Arin added.

Jon shrugged, "I can work with that."

"Good," Brian said. "The priority op is taking Holly out. Rescuing Ross will come hand in hand with that, leaving finding Dan a secondary objective. Arin, do you have any insight?"

Arin straightened, "Barry and I are our best warriors. Brian is a risk factor; Dan told us that Holly is a master of mind manipulation. The herb mix we can all use to ward off her magic won't last us forever. Brian should carry a Holy-Smokes bomb or two-"

Jon mumbled, "Why didn't I thinka that name?"

"-in case she finds him," Arin continued. "For now, I'm running under the assumption Dan won't be there; he won't want to risk it. We'll probably have to take her out alone. Kevin, I know you can handle yourself, but I want you outside as well to help Jon keep a lookout."

Kevin said, "So Barry and Arin go in first, followed by Brian. They sweep the house, and if they find Holly, attack on sight. If we find Ross, get him out of harm's way."

"Sounds like a plan," Arin said, setting his hands on his hips. "And if Dan does make an appearance, let me handle it."

Brian said, "No snacking is allowed for him mid-battle."

"Yeah yeah," Arin waved a hand. "One other thing. While we're at it, we should swing back by our cabin to check for the horses."

Brian nodded, "I guess if we're already on a suicide mission, it couldn't hurt."

Arin clapped his hands together, "Well then, ladies, we have a job to get to."

~~~

Dan leaned against the wall of a bar, a charming smile plastered on his face as he spoke to a tipsy gentleman. The man had been hitting on a woman who was clearly not into it, so Dan interrupted and captivated his attention, instead. Dan giggled at all the right moments, gaining the man's trust easily. The vampiric allure helped, too.

"Ya know," the man said, pressing a hand on Dan's chest, "you're one of the best lookin' guys in here."

"Oh, stop," Dan said with a bashful smile. To think he used to do this on a regular basis. His stomach gave a lurch imagining what Arin would think if he saw this.

"I mean it," the man insisted. "Do you maybe wanna get out of here?"

Dan grinned, "I'd like that." He slipped an arm easily around the man's side, leading him out of the bar. 

"I live just down the way," the man pointed.

Dan put on a disappointed facade, "I was hoping for something a bit...quicker, honestly."

"Eager, huh?" the man smirked. "Alright, we'll make do," he jerked his head towards an alleyway.

"Perfect," Dan smiled with as much fake enthusiasm as he could muster. When they had entered the alley, the man backed Dan into a wall, setting his hands on Dan's hips. Dan grit his teeth, glad this guy was too tipsy to notice how obviously forced his smile was. Dan played along until he felt the man's hand travel south. Dan lost his patience, gripping the guy's shoulders to turn him, pinning him to the wall instead. Dan leaned his head down to kiss the man's neck, the man tilting his head up. Dan almost felt bad. His eyes flared orange before he bit firmly into his neck, the man gasping but not fleeing under Dan's control. Dan lowered them to be kneeling, forcing himself to stop. He said, "Sleep," as he locked eyes with his victim, the man passing out. Dan wiped his mouth--it'd been awhile since he'd drank his fill. "Sorry," Dan said, "I needed that."

Dan left the man in the alley and fled the town. He walked a familiar path, his mood growing more somber with every step he took. When he'd arrived at his destination, he stopped and stood at the edge of the woods from within the treeline, watching the manor. He kept his hands in his pockets, rubbing a pinch of the lavender-rosemary mix between his thumb and pointer fingers. He'd grabbed a few anti-vampire weapons from the hunters' cabin, but they didn't bring him much solace. He didn't plan on entering the abode--that'd be handing himself over to Holly on a silver platter. Instead, he stood vigilant, making sure that if she was inside, she didn't leave, and if she came home, he'd know where to find her. 

The wait was agonizing. For all he knew, she could be out hunting Arin and his team down while he stood here doing nothing. He tried to convince himself that wasn't her style; she'd try to use himself or Brian to do her work for her, managing to psychologically fuck with them as well as achieve her goal. He was so wrapped up considering the possibilities he almost missed the movement from across the front yard. He lowered himself, preparing to run. He hadn't gotten a good look at whatever had caught his eye. Thus, seeing who stepped out from the trees was even more gut-wrenching. 

"Arin," Dan heard himself whisper in horrified shock. Why was he here? Why would he come back? Dan peered back out from his hiding spot behind a tree to see Arin, Barry, and Brian make their way towards the house. Dan wrestled with himself, not sure what to do. Whatever they had in mind, he didn't want to risk messing them up by changing their plans. He knew Arin would be distracted with him there to protect. And he was fairly certain Arin hated him for forcing him to leave their last encounter. This in mind, Dan made his decision. He glanced out from his hiding place to ensure no one was watching before slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a BIG OLD SHOUTOUT to deviantart/tumblr user "skythesharkicorn" for making some adorable, amazingly sweet fanart for this fic!! i couldn't thank them enough and i still don't totally know how other than offering a link here since they seemed to have some ao3 comment troubles:  
> https://sta.sh/0h3zgs25cks
> 
> ***edit: i forgot to mention, im writing yet another grump fic titled (never)boned! it's gonna be a shorter one, but it revolves around Danny Sexbang and Arin Neverbone! i'd appreciate any time you fine people are willing to give it <3 stay beautiful!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i never realize how much time has passed between posting chapters. my apologies, to start!  
> in other news, another shoutout to SkytheSharkicorn for making even more lovely fanart for this fic <3 can't thank you enough, it seriously makes my week!!  
> https://skythesharkicorn.tumblr.com/post/168038075859/cest-la-vie-trappedinapentagram

Arin couldn't help but think, _This is a bad idea,_ as he stood to one side of the front door into the manor. Even having Barry across from him for support, it only brought him a small amount of comfort, not because Barry couldn't handle himself in these situations, but because it meant there were more people in danger. If Arin thought he could've handled it, he'd have gone in alone and spared his friends the trouble. 

They had all tied rolled handkerchiefs around their mouths and noses that had been used to wrap the anti-mind-control herbs. Arin peered in through a window, seeing no activity. He pressed his ear to the door but was quickly brushed aside by Brian, who now had the superior hearing. Brian listened for several long moments before gesturing for them to move in with a hand. Arin steeled himself; none of them knew what to expect when they moved inside.

Arin opened the door as carefully as he could, which was painfully slow so as not to allow the door to creak. They crept inside, Brian taking care of shutting the door with the utmost care. The house sounded dead quiet, but they all knew that meant fuck-all when it came to a vampire nest. Arin took the lead, holding his crossbow in front of him. His heart was pounding to the point he was sure it would be the thing to give them away, if anything. They moved as a unit, pausing when the floor creaked or when parts of the house settled. Arin led the way to the stairs, recalling where Holly's room had been and figuring that was the best place to check for Ross.

Moving as quickly as they dared, they reached the top of the stairs with no incidents. Arin peered down both hallways before gesturing a hand for them to follow, leading the way to the door he knew was the vampire leader's. He took a smoke bomb from his pocket and waited for Barry and Brian to be in position. He drew in a slow breath through his nose and released it through his mouth, counting to three on his fingers before throwing the door ajar, preparing to set off the grenade.

Arin paused when he initially thought the room was empty, his team freezing behind him as they surveyed the room. It took them all a moment to notice the lump on the bed. Arin cautiously walked over to it, dropping his hands when he was finally at a good enough angle to see that it was Ross, passed out with his arm sticking straight out and his mouth open and drooling.

"Ew," Arin mumbled before starting to chuckle, wiping a hand over his face with relief. He whispered, "It's Ross."

Barry hissed, "We still don't know if he's a vampire, Arin, get back!"

Arin snorted softly, "Dude, I can tell just by looking at him. No vampire would be this...unkempt."

Brian turned from keeping an eye on the hall to snap, "That still leaves the matter of Holly, though. Stay on your damn guard."

"Right," Arin sighed, walking closer to the bed and shaking Ross' shoulder. "Psst, buddy. Ross, come on, get up." Ross made an indistinct mumble in his sleep and rolled so that his face smushed further into his pillow. Arin rolled his eyes, shaking his shoulder a bit harder, "Dude, get your lazy ass out of bed." No avail. 

Barry asked, "Could Holly have used some sort've magic on him?"

"It's possible," Arin replied. "She could've used her mind control to put him out."

Brian said, "He's still a priority op. If we don't find Holly today, all the better, but we still need to get Ross out of here."

"Copy that," Arin said, moving around the bed to get a better angle to pick Ross up. He bent down and began sliding a hand under Ross' neck and the other under his knees. Abruptly, Ross pounced, wrapping his arms around Arin's neck. "Holy fu-" Arin yelped, getting pulled down with the sudden unexpected weight. Ross rolled, pulling Arin over himself and pinning Arin down, using one of his knees to pin Arin's leg while his hands were pressed firmly to Arin's shoulders. 

"Son of a bitch," Arin growled, twisting his hips to slip his knee out from under Ross' before hearing another call of distress.

"Brian!" Barry shouted, Arin catching a glimpse from under Ross of Brian getting pulled out of the doorway.

"Shit, fuck, damnit," Arin cursed, bending his knees to his chest and setting his feet on Ross' stomach. He shoved them out, effectively pushing Ross away with them. Seeing Ross' eyes, Arin knew he wasn't a vampire, but he was definitely under Holly's influence. "I gotcha buddy," Arin rolled into a stand, slipping his handkerchief off as Barry put Ross in a chokehold from behind. 

Ross thrashed, saying, "No, no, I need to keep you here," in desperation. Arin frowned, almost pitying him because he knew the feeling of being under a vampire's spell. The thought of failing Holly must have been unthinkable to him. 

"You will, man," Arin said soothingly, pressing the handkerchief to Ross' nose and keeping an eye on the door, "just take some deep breaths. Like, quicker the better."

Ross shook his head in the attempt to get his nose away from the herbs, kicking a leg out and throwing Arin off balance enough to take his hand away from Ross' face. Ross used the opportunity to jerk his head back, knocking it into Barry's. Barry held firm, though he grumbled, "God damnit, Ross," as Arin righted himself and pressed the handkerchief to Ross' nose once more. 

The longer it took, the more Arin could feel his stomach churning with anxiety about Brian returning. It had to have been Holly that grabbed him, meaning it was only a matter of time before they had a rogue vampire on their hands. Ross at last began to settle down, Arin suspecting that his prolonged exposure to Holly's control had made him particularly difficult to break free. "That's it," Arin pet Ross' head repeatedly like a small dog, "calm down."

Barry pursed his lips in the attempt not to laugh at how ridiculous they looked. It was a short-lived moment of entertainment. They heard Holly's voice projecting itself around them, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to take what isn't yours."

"Um, excuse me?" Arin asked, right before the coven leader herself was standing in the doorway, no sign of Brian.

Ross' eyes lit up when he saw her, but he made no move to join her. Arin blinked when he realized a key factor in their situation a moment too late. Holly was looking directly at him, commanding, "Drop the handkerchief." Arin stiffened--even after breathing the mixture since entering the house, no longer having it in front of his nose meant he was at risk, and Holly's willpower was immense. If Arin had thought it was difficult to resist Dan's command, resisting Holly was twice that and then some. Thankfully, Barry thought fast, shoving Ross forward. His head collided with Arin's, the cloth becoming pinched between their faces. 

Arin's eye contact with Holly was broken as he fell back, the hunter grumbling, "Ow, fuckin'-" as the spot of impact of Ross' head to his own began to smart. It was effective in breaking Holly's concentration, the vampire stalking into the room looking livid. 

"You pests are becoming more trouble than you're worth," she growled.

"Sounds about right," Barry said, throwing down his only smoke bomb. Holly narrowed her eyes but remained in the room, the distraction proving to captivate her just long enough for Barry to follow up by firing his crossbow at her. She sidestepped the projectile as Arin wrapped his arms around Ross, rolling the two of them off the bed. As they thudded to the floor, Arin clamped his hand over the handkerchief that was still over Ross' face. 

Arin grit his teeth, saying, "Come on come on come on," through them as he heard Barry cry out in pain. It was then that the window shattered, Arin turning his head to see Barry's legs leave through it, Holly now looming over them. Arin felt his mouth go dry, reaching for his crossbow instinctively. 

Holly giggled, "There's no need for that. You're still welcome in our family." 

Arin felt her influence washing over him again, compelling him to just give in. And in that moment, he desperately wanted to. He thought of how much easier it'd be to let Holly turn them all, hand themselves over like she wanted. And then a voice Arin recognized at once from the doorway said, "Like hell." 

Holly's head whipped around, right before a crossbow bolt fired from Dan embedded itself in her ribs. She made a high-pitched wail, abandoning her mission to make Arin her thrall. She dashed back towards the door, Arin trembling as her power left him once more. He said, "Stay. Here," firmly to Ross, who had stopped struggling. Ross nodded fervently. Arin gave him a quick hug and slipped something into Ross' pocket, praying he'd find it and saying, "Good to have you back, buddy," before he stood, scanning the now empty room. 

Ross said, "W-what's happening?"

"Don't worry, we're working on it," Arin replied, checking out the window with a pang of fear. However, Barry's body wasn't on the ground below, as he'd expected it to be. He brushed it off as a mystery to figure out later before he rushed to the hallway, skidding to a halt and checking both directions. He still didn't see anyone, but he did hear a resounding crash from the floor below. He ran to the stairs, jumping the final two and deciding it'd be better for him to get outside.

Arin threw open the front door, following a gut instinct and shouting, "Holly," behind him, "it was nice seeing you again!"

" _No,_ " Holly's voice screeched from within the house, taking the bait. "You won't take him from me!"

Arin sprinted, glad she thought he had Ross with him and yet confused as to why she was so attached to the Australian. He didn't have much time to ponder it before he heard Barry shout, "Arin, duck!" from the surrounding trees. He threw himself to the ground, not having time to question how Barry survived the fall as a cloud of bats swarmed overhead, passing him by and reforming into Holly, now blocking his path.

Holly said, "You're a clever boy," by then realizing Ross wasn't actually with him. 

Arin stood quickly, saying, "I try my best," and taking a moment to survey the situation. He noted Holly was holding a katana, and he spotted Barry moving to get a better angle through the trees. He tried to keep her talking, saying, "Must be a little embarrassing for you, getting tricked by a human."

She chuckled, the sound immediately making Arin regret his decision. "You thinking you have the upper hand is adorable." Arin didn't miss the flick of her gaze switching to look behind him, over his right shoulder. He immediately turned his head to look over his left one instead. He had time to glimpse that Brian was standing behind Dan and was holding him back, Dan fighting to make him let go.

Time slowed as Arin heard Dan scream his name before his stomach erupted in pain. Arin's mouth opened, partly in shock and partly due to the excruciating sensation burning through him. He looked down, registering Holly's sword sticking through him from behind, covered in blood. His hands hovered over the sides of the blade before Holly withdrew it, reigniting the pain. He collapsed to his knees, putting his hands over the wound as Dan tore free of Brian by grabbing his arms and bending forward, throwing the other vampire over his back and to the ground. Dan leapt over him and lunged at Holly with a roar of anger, but she turned into a cloud of bats once more and disappeared. Arin barely heard it, his entire body screaming from the hole torn through it. Then he felt gentle arms around him, coaxing him into leaning back, some of the searing pain dissipating with Dan's soothing aura.

Dan cradled Arin, the hunter growing more pale by the minute. Dan combed his fingers through Arin's hair, saying, "No, not like this. Don't you dare," under his breath. Arin vaguely heard another roar of anguish from Brian, who was exchanging blows with Holly alongside Barry.

Arin grinned weakly, saying, "We knew...the risk," before coughing, blood dribbling down his chin. "Glad you joined the party, though."

Dan fought back tears, shaking his head and clinging to Arin tighter. He choked out, "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Arin chuckled softly, the sound turning into more coughs. "Things...got a little...crazy. Just...kick Holly's ass...for me, eh?"

Dan clutched Arin close to his chest. His shoulders tensed as he replied, "No." He moved his hand that had been running through Arin's hair to cup his jaw and rubbed a thumb across Arin's cheek, "I still owe you for saving my life. So I'll let you do the honors." With that, Dan tilted Arin's head and sunk his fangs deeply into his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whewww, what a comeback :D [flees in terror]  
> this chapter was actually inspired by a song that is pretty much the entire reason why i wrote this fic to begin with: "Mouth of the Devil" by Mother Mother, i highly recommend listening! you'll most definitely be able to tell why it inspired me ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [distant cough] howdy folks!! i've returned! hahahhh hmmmm

Arin's voice got caught in his throat. Even if he wanted to scream, the pain was so acute, so concentrated in his neck that even breathing was agonizing, and he didn't even consider using his vocal cords. His mouth remained agape; Dan held him tightly, firmly securing his fangs in Arin's jugular until enough venom had been transmitted for him to dare to let go.

The first thing after the pain that washed over Arin was the searing in his stomach. He began gasping for breath, his back arching in a spasm as some otherworldly ability caused his wound to begin stitching itself shut. He was vaguely aware that one of his hands was grasping desperately at Dan's shoulder, the other digging his nails into the grass as a scream finally wrenched itself from his mouth. He panted heavily and reflexively released the ground in exchange for clutching at the hole in his gut. He didn't even have to look down to know it was no longer going to be life-threatening. 

Even with Dan trying his best to alleviate any of Arin's suffering that he could, Arin shortly thereafter got caught up in the pinpricks of pain in his gums. He clenched his jaw, not even certain if fangs could develop so fast, but sure enough, he felt two new teeth sprout over his current canines, easily surpassing them in length. He found himself clutching Dan's torso, burying his head in his shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for the transformation to pass.

The next thing Arin knew, his throat felt particularly dry. It was as though he'd just been walking in a desert without water for days on end. As he swallowed, drawing in shuddering breaths, his jaw began to tremble. He felt a hand gently rub his back, prompting him to lift his head. Opening his eyes only made him want to shut them again; the world had never looked sharper, and it was difficult to take in the vibrant colors and exquisite detail all at once. Even so, Arin opened his eyes again, blinking as he adjusted to his new vision. 

"Arin?" he heard, and everything he'd been feeling dissipated, forgotten. He turned his head to look into Dan's eyes, where the other vampire held his gaze gently. Arin drank in the details of Dan's face, only minutes ago thinking he would never get to see them again, particularly not in such a new light. Arin felt Dan's hand brush his cheek, and they set their foreheads together, a smile breaking across Dan's mouth as tears welled in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I couldn't let you...I couldn't just watch you..."

Arin said, "I know. It's okay."

Dan said, "No it's not, it was selfish. You didn't even want to be a vampire, but-"

Arin cut him off with a kiss. Dan took a moment before returning it, quieting as Arin replied, "It's worth it. But also, don't we have a bitch to hunt?"

Dan blinked, looking over Arin's shoulder as he realized they'd left the others to fend for themselves. He'd been so caught up in the moment that Holly had been utterly driven from his mind. Now that he had time to analyze the new situation, he saw that someone had set off another smoke grenade, likely one of the last, and Brian seemed to be in control of himself, staying within the confines of the cloud and choosing to suffocate rather than be used against his teammates. Barry was standing between them and Holly, and Dan had looked in time to see Barry get thrown aside by the coven leader. She walked towards them, not looking upset, but rather happy, even proud. The rest of the team used the opportunity to regroup and tend to wounds while her attention was elsewhere.

"Very good, Daniel," she grinned as she approached. Dan held her gaze, trying his best to mask the glare burning in his eyes. "I had a feeling you wouldn't allow him to die."

"You got that right," Dan replied thickly.

"Oh come on, Danny. I helped you. You see, I'm letting you keep him. I even gave you the nudge you needed to turn him."

"The nudge?" Dan raised a brow, no longer able to hide the fact he was fuming. Arin stayed quiet, though he did look over his shoulder to make sure Holly wasn't paying attention as he slipped a hand into his pocket. He watched Holly's surprised reaction as Dan raised his voice, "The _nudge_?! You tried to kill him! You _had_ killed him! If I had been determined not to turn him, I'd have lost him!"

"But I knew you wouldn't let it happen. Besides, now he's your personal pet, he didn't have to die, and I get a new member in my family. Everybody wins."

Dan ground his teeth and growled, "Don't you dare think you've done me a favor."

"I let you change him entirely of your own choosing," Holly retorted. "Now come on, boys, we have some more hunters to catch." Arin waited, though he didn't feel any strong urges to follow her order. He guessed she was still trying to make them act of their own volition, giving them the free will to choose to do as she said before she had to waste energy forcing them to do so. When Dan didn't move, either, Holly frowned. "That means you both."

"I know what it means," Dan said.

"You really want me to make you?" Holly asked. "I was going to forgive your previous transgressions, Daniel, but if you make me force my hand now, you can rest assured your punishment will be severe."

Arin raised a finger, saying, "If I may?"

"Of course, dear Arin, speak up," Holly chirped.

Arin chuckled, "I mean, generally speaking, if you want a guy to like you enough to do what you want without asking, you don't literally stab 'em in the back. I also just wanted to let you know, I don't like following orders." With that, he removed his hand from his pocket, bringing with it his crossbow, which he fired several times into Holly's torso. Two of the three projectiles hit, but by the time he was firing the third one, she had the mind to turn into a swarm of bats to get out of his range. Dan stood, wrapping his arms under Arin's to haul him up with him. Arin stumbled a little but found his balance. 

Dan set a hand on Arin's back, smiling as he said, "Thanks for shutting her up."

"My pleasure," Arin responded, seeing the bats enter the house. His smug expression fell, and he shouted, " **Ross**!"

Before he could run towards the house, Dan clutched his arm, saying, "We can't go in there. She isn't going to give us a choice the next time she wants us to do something."

"But Ross-"

"Will be fine. She won't kill him. If anything, she wants to make a show of him."

"You mean turn him?"

"Yes, but at least he won't be dead," Dan said heavily, the thought of sparing Arin a similar fate still weighing on him.

Arin heard footsteps approaching from behind them, turning to see Brian limping forward. "Shit man, what happened to you? You look like shit," Arin quipped.

"So do you, jackass," Brian said with a brief, small grin. His mouth pulled back into a frown as he looked towards the house. "You think she'll bring him out here?"

"If I know Holly," Dan mumbled, seconds before the front door opened. As he'd predicted, Holly was standing inside, her arm around Ross. His lips were pursed, and he more than anything looked concerned and confused and altogether terrified. That also meant he could feel and think, leading Arin to surmise he wasn't under Holly's control. 

Holly said, "All of you, show yourselves. If I don't see the lot of you in front of me in the next five seconds, so help me, I'll slaughter all of you."

With that, the remaining hunters exited their hiding places among the trees. They stepped forth into the yard, Barry and Kevin helping Jon along as they joined Dan, Arin, and Brian. Barry tried to give Arin a reassuring nod, probably in part due to the relief not seeing him dead. Arin nodded back before they all gave Holly their attention.

Holly said, "You've all made a great show today. Really and truly, it's been a marvelous spectacle. I've never had the pleasure of playing with such skilled hunters like yourselves. It's been a challenge, and you can believe me when I say that's a high compliment. But the game is over, my loves." She smiled, extending a hand out to them. "You've all impressed me so much that I'm willing to shed no more blood. If you all submit to me now, the fighting can cease. You can all be forgiven. It's not too late." When none of them moved, Holly said, "Fine. As a show of good will, I'm going to let your friend here, my darling Ross, attest for me. I'm letting him choose whether to accept my gift, or stand by you and die."

Ross still looked extremely stiff, and even from their distance, Arin could see him forcing himself to relax. Ross turned towards Holly, who smiled encouragingly. Ross lifted a hand, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before he simply leaned forward to kiss her. Holly threw her arms around his neck with joy, and Arin felt a moment of disgust before Holly's eyes snapped open. Ross' hand clenched the back of her head, pulling her towards him forcibly as a bead of blood escaped the corner of her mouth and trickled down her chin. She at last managed to shove him away. Her mouth was open she was coughing up blood, leaving all the hunters but Arin confused as to what had just occurred. 

She screeched between hacking coughs, "Where...did you...get that?! Who...gave you...dead man's blood?!"

Ross wiped his mouth and smirked, taking out an empty vial. "My good pal Arin lent it to me right before you chased him out of our room."

She wailed in anger, clutching at her throat as the blood burned her like acid from the inside out. She began stumbling towards him, but he quickly walked back, jumping off the porch. Brian took out his own vial of dead man's blood that he'd been bestowed, along with his hunting knife, hesitating before holding them out to Dan. Dan took them silently and began to coat the blade as he walked forward, keeping an eye on Holly. Holly knelt, writhing in pain and trying to shout insults at them, but they only turned into garbled nonsense. 

Dan stood over her a moment, saying, "I pity you. You never got to know true love like I did." He set a hand on her shoulder as he knelt to one knee.

She looked up at him, wheezing out, "You've fooled...even yourself...into believing that."

"Maybe. Guess I'll ask him about it, later," he replied, right before driving the knife into Holly's heart. Holly gasped, and Dan whispered, "Goodbye. I wish it had been different." He couldn't find it in himself to watch, turning his head away and shutting his eyes as Holly took a final breath. As she released it, her skin began to pale, and within seconds it began to dry and crack. Her years caught up with her, and soon, her body was wrinkled and ancient, Dan carefully lowering it to the porch.

Ross suddenly collapsed into a sitting position, staring at her corpse. Dan slowly stood, and everyone else barely dared to breath. Arin stiffened when Dan turned around, Dan pointing to Arin and saying, "We have unfinished business."

For a split second, Arin actually expected to feel Dan's will wash over him, but he didn't, shortly realizing the joke he was trying to pull. "Yes, sir," Arin said with thick sarcasm, turning to Brian and saying, "Come on, we must complete her final wishes."

Barry, Jon, and Kevin all began looking concerned as Brian snorted out a laugh, punching Arin's shoulder. "Quit it, you're scaring them."

"Quit what? We must turn them all into vampires!" Arin lifted his arms and dangled his hands with the fingers curled to represent claws. "Spooky scary vampire army."

Brian began to laugh, swatting at Arin's arm before hugging him in relief, Arin returning the embrace tightly. Barry released a breath, saying, "Don't fuckin' do that!" before he, too, started laughing. He clamped a hand on Arin's shoulder, but Arin turned to pull him into the hug as well. The group hobbled over to bring Jon and Kevin into it, the team sharing a moment of sheer jubilation that they'd all managed to survive.

Arin looked over their heads when he heard Ross say, "You idiots really know how to pick your fights, don't ya?"

Arin pushed through the assembly to get to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I can't fuckin' believe you found that vial I slipped in your pocket."

"Hard to miss," Ross replied. "You know how I like to fiddle with things when I'm nervous."

"Still, thank fuck you did, or we'd all be screwed."

"Yeah, pretty much royally screwed."

Arin laughed and held tight to Ross while he rotated, shoving him into the group of other hunters, who were all happy to draw him into another hug. Arin grinned before turning, expecting Dan to be beside him, but he wasn't. Dan had gone back to looking down at Holly's remains. Arin walked over, stepping up beside him and saying, "Even after everything she's put you through, it must be rough."

"I've known her a long time," Dan agreed. "I wish she'd been more open to, you know...not enslaving mankind."

"Yeah, I think we might've been able to get along if that were the case."

Dan snorted softly, "Doesn't matter now, anyway. She wasn't gonna change."

Arin put his arm around Dan's waist, "Probably not. But hey, on the other hand, how's it feel to be in complete control of yourself, Mr. New-Leader-of-the-Coven?"

Dan blinked and set a hand on his head, "Oh, fuck. You're right. We need to let Suzy know."

"I can send Jacques," Jon called from behind them. 

Arin chuckled, "I think you'll get used to it. Now all you have to do is not tell me what to do and we can all live happily ever after."

Dan smiled, "I don't think you have much to worry about."

"So, what now?" Arin asked, looking down to the body.

"Now, I want to bury her. And then, I never want to come back to this place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's good to be back! :D i've settled in to a new semester at college and i would expect my update pace to continue to be relatively slow. there's for sure going to be another chapter or two, so hang in there!  
> in other news, i'm gonna run a quick poll, and i'll be asking the same question on my other grumps-related fic "synergetic" for those who keep up with both. i'm going to be writing a Hannibal fanfic starting probably soon, and if i don't break within the next week and start it, it'll definitely be after i finish one of the many fics i'm already tackling. so i suppose my question is if anyone here would be interested in reading a demon-au Hannigram fic?  
> in other _other_ news, a quick thank you to all you readers and all the patience and support you've all shown me. it means more than i can relate, so i hope that the material i continue putting out meeting everyone's standards is sufficient enough :) i couldn't find the energy to write without all you lovely people!!


	25. Chapter 25

Arin's eyes scanned the inhabitants of the tavern from a booth. He had a hand wrapped around a glass of water, tilting it to listen to the ice cubes clink against one another over the din of the bar. His other hand was resting on the table, where a different hand was sitting on top of it. Dan's thumb methodically rubbed back and forth over Arin's hand, helping him search for a particular client.

Arin mumbled, "You sure our guy is gonna even show up?"

"If the intel is good," Dan replied softly, propping his head on his free hand and turning to look at Arin. "Suzy said this is a bar he likes to frequent."

"It's not even that fine of an establishment."

"That's probably why he likes it," Dan replied, going back to searching the crowd. Across the room, Barry and Suzy were sharing a booth, acting as backup once Arin and Dan were certain they'd located the vampire who had been making killings lately. "It's best to hunt in places that draw in people who won't easily be missed. The cheap drinks up the odds of an easy target."

"Makes sense," Arin replied. Dan had been teaching him all sorts of tactics revolving around vampires, some of which he knew from before his transformation. "What if he doesn't show up?"

"Then we pout over the trail going cold and go home for some alone time," Dan smirked. 

"What a loss what would be," Arin chuckled, turning his hand so it could hold Dan's. He noticed Barry mouth the word 'Gaaaay' from across the room and flipped him off. 

Dan said, "He needs to be more subtle."

"He's Barry. He wouldn't know subtlety if it bit him in the ass."

Dan giggled, "Fair enough." He turned his attention to a red haired man leaning on the bar. He was talking to a woman with dyed blonde hair, the roots still a dark brown. Dan raised a brow, scratching his head to signal Barry. Barry took a drink of his water in acknowledgement, leaning closer to Suzy to whisper something. Dan then motioned with his eyes to the man for Arin, who nodded. 

"Lovely weather for hunting, huh?" Arin asked with a small smile.

"Couldn't agree more," Dan said, keeping the target in his peripheral vision. As anticipated, within minutes, the man had evidently charmed the woman into leaving with him. They waited for the pair to get to the door before Arin and Dan stood. Barry and Suzy remained seated, not wanting to draw too much attention to their ambush. Once they were outside, Dan began to whistle the tune of, "Something About You," which in turn signaled the man leaning on a building across the street who'd been holding a lit cigarette without actually smoking it. Brian pointed to his left and began to walk in the direction he'd seen the last people who'd left the building move.

Dan whispered, "Remember, he's probably with another vampire from his coven."

"I know the drill," Arin bumped into Dan's shoulder with a spark in his eye. He'd missed hunting vampires instead of humans. Dan had insisted they not continue hunting rouge vampires until Arin and Brian were confident with their own abilities. Now that they'd grown comfortable with the idea, they wasted no time returning to their roots.

Brian nodded across the street from himself where he'd seen the man and woman enter an alley. The crescent moon above shone brightly, bathing the streets in its silver glow as a few clouds drifted lazily above. The breeze carried with it the laughter of the woman. They picked up the pace, not wanting to delay too long lest their target lose patience. Arin removed his crossbow, as did Dan, and they were joined by Brian right before the three lined up in formation at the end of the alley. "Hold it," Brian said firmly, his deep voice commanding obedience from the red-headed vampire. 

Their target idly turned to raise a brow at them. He'd backed the woman into a wall, and though he wasn't pinning her to it, one of his hands was pressed against the wall behind her shoulder, the other on her hip. "Can I help you?" he asked, though the look in his eye told them he knew what they were as much as they knew him.

"Let her go," Brian instructed. The man rolled his eyes and actually lifted his hands, taking a step away from the woman, who pouted. "Get out of here, lady; this could get ugly." She muttered something under her breath and stumbled her way past them, heading back towards the bar. 

"Well, now you've went and stolen my drink. That was rude," the vampire said, keeping his hands up.

"What's rude is killing people once you're done with them," Brian said, eyes fixed on him. 

The man chuckled, and if he weren't a vampire, the deep sound might actually have been less menacing and more companionable. "Well, you know how it is. Sometimes it's just so hard to stop."

Dan said, "Doesn't mean it's impossible. It isn't necessary to drain people to survive."

"As if you've never gotten carried away," he scoffed. "If you're gonna shoot me, get it over with."

Brian said, "We've got some questions first," before they heard a feminine scream coming from the direction the woman had walked off.

The man smirked, "Fire away," before he abruptly jumped, grabbing a fire escape above him and climbing his way out of the alley. Arin took a few shots at him and missed, the vampire leaping to the neighboring roof and running off.

Brian shouted, "Go!" as he darted back towards the bar, motioning to Barry and Suzy, who were standing guard by the bar's entryway. The two hunters took off in the direction they'd heard the woman. Brian said, "I'll go with them, you two stay on him."

"Roger," Arin said, taking off with Dan down the street. He kept an eye on the redhead as Dan paid attention to the ground level, helping to stop Arin from running into lamp posts. Arin shouted, "You know, you have bad taste in women!"

"I thought she was rather gorgeous, actually," the vampire called back down. "And I still mean to have her."

"That's messed up, dude," Arin took another shot at him and missed. Dan grabbed Arin's arm to make him stop as their target suddenly disappeared from the rooftops.

In another moment, he exited from an alley into the street with a hand over his heart and said, "You can't just leave a man to his meal?"

"Uh, no, definitely not anymore," Arin retorted. 

The man shrugged, "Guess we're settling this the hard way." Before they could retort, a blur of green crashed into Dan from behind. Dan fell forward, and another vampire with green hair somersaulted over him into a stand. He crossed his arms and grinned down at Dan.

The new vampire said, "Top o' the evenin' to ya, laddies," in a heavy Irish accent. "These two givin' ya trouble, Mark?"

"Yes, Jack. They chased my dinner away," Mark shook his head sadly as Dan straightened up with a glare to the shorter man.

"Damn. Here I was hopin' for yer leftovers."

Dan mumbled, "He's like a gremlin," before aiming his crossbow at him.

"Woah, jaysus," Jack raised his hands. "No need for that. What kinda world do we live in where vampires gotta be fightin' vampires?"

Dan sighed, "Just let us arrest you and ask you some questions."

"Mmm...no," Jack grinned. His head rotated when the sound of running feet caught his attention, and he pat Mark's chest with the back of his hand. "We gotta go."

Mark nodded, "Gentlemen, while I can't say it was a pleasure, I can say I hope we meet again." The two vampires split up and bolted, Mark heading into the alley he'd come down in and Jack sprinting down the street. 

Arin tried to shook Mark down, only managing to nail one bolt into his shoulder which didn't make him fall. Arin rubbed a hand over his face and asked, "Think it's worth chasing them?"

Dan shook his head, "I don't think so. Not tonight, anyway."

"We might not find them for awhile," Arin pointed out.

"Doesn't mean we won't find them. They'll lay low a bit, at any rate," Dan said. When they were joined by the others on their team, Dan said, "We lost 'em. They split and ran."

Brian said, "Why didn't you give chase?"

"Because that'd have required me going one way and Arin going another way, which might have led us into more shit. Is the woman safe?"

Barry said, "Yeah, turns out she yelled because a cat knocked a trashcan over while digging around in it."

Dan giggled, "Of course. Well, at least she's okay. Let's get out of here."

The team made the trek back to their cabin, arriving by morning. They'd spent the last several weeks building additional rooms to accommodate for their two new live-ins. Jon had mostly recovered from his injury enough to help with the plotting and building of said rooms, with one special feature for Dan and Arin: heavy insulation. By the time they were entering the door, the smell of coffee wafted from the kitchen. Ross called, "Welcome back, boys," from beside Kevin, who was scrambling a giant bowl of eggs.

"Hey, Suze," Arin said, kicking off his boots and heading to the kitchen where he "accidentally" fell into Ross. "Oh jeez man that's my bad," Arin smiled, trying to trip him.

"Oh, you wanna play at that game?" Ross asked, putting an arm around Arin's shoulders in a loose choke hold. Brian rolled his eyes and walked past the pair of them, suddenly turning to noogie both of their heads before knocking them together. Arin snorted and rubbed his head, kicking Brian's ass before he could get out of reach.

Brian turned to look over his shoulder, saying, "Watch it, Hanson," before sitting down at their dining table. Barry joined him there, leaning back in his seat.

Ross asked, "How'd the hunt go?" as he slid two mugs of coffee onto the table.

"Didn't get anyone," Brian said, "thanks to two softies."

Dan whined, "Chasing them would have been hard!"

Arin joined him in a high-pitched tone that sounded like an impression of a teenage girl, "Hunting vampires is hard!"

Brian laughed, "Cut that shit out."

Arin continued, draping himself over Brian's shoulder and whining, "Being a vampire totally sucks!"

Dan began to laugh, more at the impression Arin was making than the awful pun. Brian shoved a hand into Arin's head to push him away, saying, "Don't make me shoot you."

Arin broke character as he started laughing as well, backing off and holding up a hand to refuse a cup of coffee from Ross. As Suzy sat across from Brian, Dan motioned with his head to Arin, indicating they should head to their room. Arin nodded and slipped away with him silently as Brian started filling Ross and Kevin in about their night.

As they passed the door to the basement, they heard Jon shout, "Mother fucker!"

"Think he's okay?" Dan asked.

"Who cares?" Arin grinned. "He's been through worse."

"That's cold," Dan chuckled, leading the way into their room. Arin shut the door behind himself as Dan tossed his jacket onto the bed. 

"Hey, what can I say, I'm a cold one now."

Dan gave him an unimpressed look, "That's so dumb, man."

"I know," Arin continued grinning smugly anyway. He sat on the bed and opened his arms, waggling his brows at Dan. Dan snorted and walked to stand in front of him, setting his hands on his shoulders before bringing one knee up to rest beside Arin's leg, moving the other leg onto the bed to straddle Arin's lap. 

"Keep up with that, and you're in trouble," Dan said lowly, running a hand from Arin's shoulder to his chest.

"Oohh, I'm scared now," Arin smirked, setting one hand on Dan's side and carding the other through his curly hair. As Dan leaned his head into Arin's palm, the hunter leaned forward to kiss Dan's neck. Dan bit his lip as Arin traced his teeth along the surface of Dan's skin. "Oh, how the tables have turned," Arin said against his neck.

Dan said, "Shut up," as he pressed his hips down.

"Make me."

Dan smirked as he grabbed Arin's hair and pulled it back to tilt his head up, cupping Arin's jaw with his other hand before kissing him. Dan gingerly moved his hand down, using his fingertips to lightly brush their way down Arin's neck as Arin nipped at his lip, groaning softly. When they paused for breath, Dan said, "Hey."

"What?"

"I love you," Dan smiled, Arin enraptured as always by the way Dan's eyes crinkled when he was happy.

"I love you, too," Arin replied, setting his forehead against Dan's. "Now let's make good use of this insulation."

"With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well, here we are, at long last. sorry if this ending seemed abrupt or too open ended, but that was somewhat the intent (i'm probably going to make a vampire au for mark and jack for any interested, just not for a couple weeks yet. stay tuned!)  
> if there's a general consensus demanding more, i am willing to make another chapter for this. i'm mostly wrapping it up here because there's another fic i've been dying to get to!   
> once again, thank you all so much for reading!! i'm so happy to have received so many good comments over the course of this fic, and it was a lot of fun to write :D if you have suggestions for other AU's you'd like to see, hit me up! i'm always open for ideas! stay beautiful, lovelies~


End file.
